Le Miroir de Spike
by Saldana
Summary: Un dragon amoureux d'une licorne qui ne le voit que comme un ami. Spike va avoir alors recourt à un moyen risqué pour se faire remarquer.
1. Chapter 1

La nuit, la lune et la solitude, tels étaient les ingrédients d'une soirée parfaite pour un petit dragon violet. Perdu dans ses pensés, seul accoudé à une fenêtre de la bibliothèque de Ponyville, il rêvait d'amour et de licornes. Enfin, surtout d'une licorne en particulier . En effet, notre dragonnet était tombé fou amoureux de Rarity, la couturière/experte de la mode/mannequin de la ville. Il avait déjà tenté plusieurs fois de l'approcher, de se faire remarqué d'elle, espérant une remarque ou un mot gentil et pourquoi pas, douce folie, une marque d'affection un peu plus tendre que celle de la simple amitié qu'ils partageaient. Et ce soir, après avoir testé des dizaines d'astuces et de moyens détournés, Spike n'avait tout simplement plus d'idée pour se rapprocher de Rarity.

Il avait tout essayé pourtant : les poèmes, les fleurs, les dessins, les gâteaux. Dès qu'il le pouvait il allait lui donner un coups de patte dans ses tâches. Jamais à court d'arguments pour la complimenter sur ses nouvelles créations, il trouvait toujours une excuse pour passer, parfois plusieurs fois par jour, à la boutique de Rarity pour discuter ou livrer un paquet. Il veillait à surveiller son langage quand elle était dans les parages. Il avait pratiqué des techniques d'approche décrites dans certains des livres de la bibliothèque, avait porté des vêtements parfois ridicules juste pour être « à la mode ».

Bref, Spike avait l'impression d'avoir tout tenter, pourtant toutes ces petites attentions devaient bien lui avoir mis la puce à l'oreille, non ?

Il en perdait le sommeil, ce qui l'amenait à veiller très tard, faisant semblant de se coucher en même temps que Twilight puis se relevant discrètement pour aller observer les étoiles et la lune. Comment par tous les saints dragons pouvait-il arriver à séduire Rarity ? Pourquoi ne le remarquait-elle pas ? Etait-il nul à ce point ? Toutes ces questions le travaillaient de plus en plus souvent, plus fortement après chaque nouvel échec dans sa quête du cœur de Rarity.

-Peut-être que je devrais tout arrêter et espérer l'oublier, marmonna-t-il. Si depuis tout ce temps on n'est resté qu'amis il n'y a pas de raison que ça change un jour. Comment une licorne aussi belle et talentueuse pourrait trouver un quelconque à un pauvre petit dragon comme moi ?

Cette nuit là Spike dormit très mal, ses rêves tournaient tous autour de l'objet de son désir mais jamais il ne parvenait à l'atteindre. Il se réveilla donc fort tôt avec un léger mal de crâne et une humeur à faire déprimer Pinkie Pie en personne. Il n'était pourtant pas plus fatigué que ça, s'adaptant peu à peu à récupérer en de courtes nuits de sommeil agité. Parfois il aimait rester comme ça sous la couverture, sans penser ou faire quoique ce soit, attendant juste que le temps se passe. De précieux instants de paix devenues bien trop rares. C'est donc en grommelant que Spike sorti de son panier pour aller préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Ce fut l'odeur des tartines grillées qui réveilla Twilight. La veille encore elle s'était couchée tard devant la lecture d'un manuel passionnant sur la magie. Trottinant légèrement vers le coin cuisine elle aperçu son assistant, un chapeau de chef sur la tête, en train de finir de préparer un plateau.

-Hey Spike

-Hey Twilight, déjà debout ? J'étais en train de te préparer un petit déjeuner au lit

-Je vois ça, fit-elle en admirant le travail de son assistant. Qu'ais-je donc fait pour mériter pareille attention ?

-Et bien, rien de particulier en fait, c'était juste comme ça histoire de, répondit Spike en se grattant la tête

-Ho Spike, comme c'est gentil fit Twilight en se mettant à table.

-Je ne sais pas comment tu fais Spike mais tu cuisine des plats meilleurs de jour en jour. Tu dois beaucoup t'entraîner non ?

-Heu, non pas vraiment, c'est juste qu'à force on apprend certains trucs et ça devient plus facile, fit un Spike rougissant

Ce que n'avouait pas Spike, c'est qu'il avait en effet beaucoup étudié la cuisine en cachette mais uniquement dans le but d'impressionner Rarity avec ses créations, qu'il voulait aussi sophistiquées que possible pour rendre hommage à cette icône du chic et du glamour de Ponyville. Mais là encore, ses talents de cuisinier n'avaient pour l'instant pas fonctionné sur Rarity.

-Quel est le programme pour aujourd'hui Twilight ?

-Nous avons déjà à réviser les sorts de déplacements, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour ça. Ah et aussi, il faut que je passe chez Rarity pour faire recoudre une de mes robes. Il faut aussi que je lise deux trois bouquins sur des formes de magie. Et toi Spike ?

-Pas grand chose, juste quelques courses à faire en ville et un peu de rangement à la bibliothèque, tu veux que je m'occupe de ta robe en passant ?

-Oh Spike, tu ne manquerai jamais une occasion d'aller chez Rarity, avoue, gloussa Twilight

-C'est juste pour heu, pour...rendre service, voilà, pour rendre service et te permettre d'étudier plus tranquillement, bégaya Spike en rougissant

Twilight répondit en haussant un sourcil le plus haut possible, elle n'était évidemment pas dupe une seconde, Spike lui aillant avoué son coup de foudre dès leu première rencontre avec Rarity. De plus, remarquer le béguin de Spike n'était pas très difficile une fois qu'on savait où regarder ou que l'on logeait et travaillait avec lui. Elle était également aux premières loges lorsqu'il s'agissait d'assister à une des nombreuses tentatives de séduction du dragonnet.

Une fois le petit déjeuner fini, chacun parti à ses occupations Une chose en entraînant une autre, Spike ne put se rendre chez la couturière qu'en début d'après-midi.

-Bonjour Rarity, fit-il en poussant la porte du magasin, faisant tinter une petite clochette.

-Une seconde, j'arrive tout de suite lui répondit une voix venant du fond de la pièce.

Spike en profita pour jeter un regard tout autour de lui. A force de se rendre dans cette boutique dès qu'il trouvait une excuse, il avait finit par remarquer chaque petit changement. Ici un ruban déplacé, là un rouleau d'étoffe oublié. En général il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, maintenir les choses en ordre et bien rangées était déjà très difficile pour Twilight, alors pour tout autre poney cela pouvait rapidement virer au cauchemars, encore plus facilement si vous aviez une petite pouliche blanche qui voudrait absolument aider alors que vous aviez des commandes urgentes à fournir.

-C'est bon, je suis à vous, dit Rarity en sortant de sa réserve. Oh c'est toi Spike, tu viens encore me rendre visite ?

-Heu oui, j'apporte une robe pour Twilight qui aurait besoin de quelques réparations, fit Spike en rougissant légèrement.

-Ha, montre moi donc ça.

Une fois la robe étalée sur le plan de travail, la licorne se mit au travail sous l'œil d'un Spike qui avait quelques problèmes à rester impassible si prêt d'elle. Pour ne pas paraître trop bizarre qui commença a faire des va et viens dans la boutique.

-Spike, darling, si tu pouvais arrêter de tourner en rond comme cela, tu me donnes mal à la tête

-Ho, heu excuse moi c'est juste que je n'aime pas te voir faire tout le travail sans pouvoir aider

-Si ce n'est que ça, viens me tenir ça pendant que j'essaye de sauver la pauvre robe de Twilight

-...c'est si grave que ça ?

-Je ne sais pas comment mais elle à le chic pour abîmer une belle robe.

-Mais pas aussi belle que les tiennes hein ?

-Tu cherches à me faire rougir ?

-Heu, pas du tout non.

D'habitude, c'était à ce moment là que Spike trouvait un moyen de détourner la conversation sur autre chose, de préférence sur un sujet capable d'intéresser Rarity Mais là, rien, néant, nada ne lui venait à l'esprit, il se contentait donc de regarder opérer la licorne avec un cœur battant à cent à l'heure .

-Dis-moi, tu as besoin d'aide, quelque chose ?

-On on as oin de ci.

-Quoi ?

Rarity retira le morceau d'étoffe qu'elle avait dans la bouche.

-Je disais : Non non pas besoin merci.

-Aaaah d'accord.

-Tu sais Spike, je vais devoir faire un peu de travail sur cette robe, ça risque de me prendre un peu de temps, pourquoi tu n'irai pas faire autre chose en attendant au lieu de t'ennuyer ici ?

-Mais moi je ne m'ennuie jamais avec toi tu sais.

Immédiatement Spike se mordit la lèvre inférieure devant sa gaffe. Sa recherche d'une explication catastrophe lui fut pourtant épargné car Rarity éclata de rire.

-Allons allons Spike, arrête de dire ça pour être gentil tu vas encore me faire rougir. Allez, file, tu pourras bien venir chercher la robe dans la soirée non ?

-Et bien oui mais...

-Tutututu, pas de mais, sauves-toi vite, fit Rarity en poussant du museau Spike vers la sortie.

Celui-ci cherchait désespérément une raison de rester mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. C'est donc un pu plus déprimé qu'il se résigna à rentrer à la bibliothèque voir s'il n'y avait rien d'autre à y faire.

-...besoin...parler...Spike

L'intéressé dressa ses oreilles. Dans quel genre de conversation pouvait-il être cité . Il remarqua une des fenêtre de la boutique entrouverte et s'en approcha.

-Mais enfin Twilight, pourquoi voudrais-tu me parler de Spike ?

A suivre...

_Salut à tous. Donc voilà, première fic depuis bien longtemps, on sent la vieille mécanique qui a du mal à redémarrer._

_Pourquoi cette série ? Juste parce qu'elle me fait bien rire et que trouver des fics fr dessus est assez...galère donc je vais essayer de faire en sorte que le soit un peu moins =)_

_Par contre, je ne la regarde qu'en Vost fr ce qui explique que certains nom sont et resteront les termes de la version en anglais (j'ai pas pu supporter la version fr au niveau du doublage) _

_Le choix du couple, ben imaginer un petit dragon draguer une licorne me semble être une raison suffisamment hors normes pour mériter une attention de ma part_

_A et un avis fait toujours plaisir et ça aide à s'améliorer donc n'hésitez pas poster _


	2. Chapter 2

-Mais enfin Twilight, pourquoi voudrais-tu me parler de Spike ?

La question glaça Spike, qui était maintenant dissimulé juste sous la fenêtre entrouverte. Il ne voyait rien mais entendait parfaitement ce qui se disais au sein de la boutique. Oui, pourquoi Twilight voulait parler de lui à Rarity ? Surtout juste après son passage chez celle-ci, alors qu'elle était censée avoir beaucoup de travail à accomplir, lui devait justement la débarrasser de la corvée de venir jusqu'ici. Il tendit l'oreille, à la fois inquiet et impatient d'en apprendre plus.

-Et bien, vous passez beaucoup de temps ensembles, il vient souvent t'aider en boutique ou dans tes recherches de gemmes. C'est limite s'il ne vient pas te voir dès qu'il a un peu de temps libre.

-C'est vrai que dit comme ça ta question est légitime.

-Alors...que penses-tu de Spike ?

-Un peu vague ça comme question ma chérie, non ?

-Je te demande ton opinion, ce n'est pas une chose vraiment vague tu sais. Vous avez passé tellement de temps ensemble que tu dois bien avoir une idée sur qui il est.

-Un bébé dragon, pouffa Rarity.

-Pardon ?

-Tu me demandes ce qu'est Spike, je te réponds « bébé dragon »

-Oh Rarity, fit Twilight en se passant un sabot devant le visage, arrête de détourner la conversation comme ça s'il te plaît.

-Darling, une Dame se doit de savoir détourner une conversation gênante avec grâce et finesse.

-Gênante ?

Twilight haussa un sourcil alors que Rarity plaçait un sabot devant sa bouche. Oups, elle avait fait une gaffe en laissant échapper ce mot. Spike quand à lui, toujours à l'écoute sous sa fenêtre ne tenait plus en place, les battements de son cœur s'accélérant à chaque seconde supplémentaire de silence, ses doigts se tordaient d'impatience et de frustration.

-Et bien, dis-moi, pourquoi parler de Spike avec une amie serait gênant ? Tu as des choses à cacher ?

-C'est un peu compliqué oui.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu l'as dis, il passe beaucoup de temps à m'aider, comme s'il était mon assistant officiel et non plus le tiens. C'est un peu comme si je te l'avais...dérobé, donc parler de lui est un peu...

-Hein hein, répond-moi franchement au lieu de tourner autour du pot comme dans un carrousel.

-Mais si c'est le fait qu'il passe trop de temps avec moi, je peux lui dire de se modérer un peu, il pourra te revenir et...

-Rarity, soupira Twilight

-En attendant, j'ai fini de réparer ta robe ma chérie, ce n'étais pas si grave en fait.

-Oh, merci de ton travail si rapide...

-C'est toujours un plaisir de faire plaisir, surtout à une amie.

-...mais ne crois pas que cela va me faire oublier notre conversation.

-Mais dis moi Twilight, en quoi connaître mon opinion de Spike te concerne ?

-Il est mon assistant mais aussi un véritable ami, je le connais depuis si longtemps qu'il est presque comme le petit frère que je n'ai pas. Je tiens beaucoup à lui et je ne voudrai pas qu'il lui arrive des choses malheureuses.

-Et en quoi l'opinion que j'aurais de lui pourrait provoquer ce genre de choses ? ?

Pendant ce temps, Spike avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir son impatience devant le manège des deux licornes. Les filles ne savaient donc pas s'exprimer clairement, elles devaient absolument passer par tout un tas de chemins détournés ?

-Rarity, Rarity, Rarity, tu ne comprends vraiment pas ou tu veux me cacher des choses ?

-Et que voudrais-tu que je comprenne à ce point ?

-Stop, ça suffit, ce petit jeu commence à m'agacer. Tout ce temps que Spike passe avec toi, le fait qu'il te rende sans cesse service sans rien demander en retour, qu'il soit aux petits soins pour toi dès que quelque chose va mal, le fait qu'il ait commencé à se documenter sur la mode et les tendances des poneys, tout ça ne t'ouvres pas les yeux ?

-Et bien...

-Il fait tout cela pour toi, toi uniquement, je sais ce qu'il attend en retour mais apparemment toi tu ne le vois pas, donc je viens te demander franchement quelle opinion, quel regard tu portes sur Spike.

La couturière baissa la tête et se gratta derrière les oreilles.

-C'est compliqué...

-Mais quoi, qu'est-ce que tu trouves de compliqué dans ma question à la fin ?

-Le fait qu'il soit un dragon.

…

-Hein ?

-Je ne suis pas aveugle ma chérie, tout ce que tu me dis là je l'avais parfaitement remarqué toute seule.

-Hein ?

-Une Dame se doit de savoir observer son entourage.

-Hein ?

-Toutes ces attentions, ce dévouement, cette aide que Spike m'apporte, j'en connais parfaitement la raison voyons. Seulement si j'ai l'habitude avec des poneys, je n'en ai aucune avec les dragons.

-Ha ?

-Mais bien sur. Tu me demandes ce que je pense de Spike ? Il est gentil, attentionné avec un cœur en or, il sait être drôle mais on peut compter sur lui en cas de soucis, il est fiable et très serviable.

-Et qu'est-ce qui rendait ce tableau si difficile à peindre?

-Et bien...un Dame se doit de garder pour elles ses sentiments envers ses admirateurs surtout si ceux-ci sont membres de son cercle d'amis proches.

-Pardon ? fit-elle, ébahie.

-Parfaitement, je te le dis ma chère, Spike a eu sa révélation en me voyant, moi, exercer avec grâce et noblesse dans ce milieu merveilleux de la mode. Toute cette activité vient de son désir d'en apprendre toujours plus, sur la mode et la haute couture, auprès du meilleur professeur de tout Ponyville, c'est à dire moi. C'est pourquoi il cherche tout le temps ma compagnie, il a soif d'apprendre et de comprendre le milieu de la mode. Lui aussi envi de connaître le chic, le glamour de la haute société, il veut me rejoindre dans ma quête de cet idéal !Son petit cœur de dragon s'est enflammé à cette idée, j'en suis sûre ! Et tout cela grâce à moi sans vouloir me vanter.

Les yeux de Twilight, qui s'étaient progressivement arrondis tel des soucoupes durant le discours de Rarity, reprirent tout à coup une taille normale.

-Je ne suis pas sur d'avoir absolument tout compris...

-Pour résumé ma chérie, Spike s'est engagé dans une croisade merveilleuse, celle de la mode et de la haute couture

-Et tout ce qu'il fait pour toi...

-...n'est que le reflet de sa motivation et de son envie d'en savoir toujours plus. L'enthousiasme de la jeunesse et de l'inexpérience si tu veux.

-Hein hein

Si les explications de Rarity semblaient laisser Twilight perplexe, elles avaient en revanche littéralement assommées Spike. Ainsi tous ses efforts, toute l'énergie qu'il avait déployée pour se faire remarquer, tous ces moments passés ensembles, tout ça pour aboutir à une Rarity complètement dans l'erreur à son sujet. Le petit dragon, en état de choc, essaya de suivre de nouveau ma conversation entre les deux poneys, peut-être qu'il avait mal entendu et qu'il subsistait un espoir...

-...le fait qu'il soit un dragon compliquerait les choses ?

-Mais ma chère, parce qu'ils n'ont absolument pas la même conception que nous de la mode. En tant que poney, je peux m'imaginer dans chacune des créations de ma boutique mais lui ne le pourra tout simplement jamais. Et ne pas pouvoir se mettre à la place du client fausse complètement le travail du couturier, aussi compétent et motivé soit-il. Même s'il dispose d'une imagination débordante, sa créativité sera forcément brisée ou incomplète.

-Et tu l'as dis à Spike ?

-Je refuse de briser son cœur et ses rêves aussi facilement Twilight, ce serait vraiment cruel de ma part.

-Plus que de le laisser espérer une chose qui n'arrivera jamais ?

-Je ne sais pas, c'est ça que je trouve compliqué entre nous. Avec le temps il s'en rendra compte je pense. Si encore il était juste amoureux je saurais quoi dire, j'ai déjà eu ma part de prétendants mais là on parle d'une vocation...

-Et il ne t'est jamais venue à l'idée que, peut-être, Spike était tout simplement amoureux ?

-Allons allons chérie, je l'aurais remarqué voyons si ce petit dragon était tombé sous le charme de ma magnifique personne.

-Pourtant tout ce qu'il fait...

-Un dragon amoureux d'une licorne ? Un joli thème de roman à l'eau de rose mais nous ne vivons pas dans un livre ou un conte de fées, sinon j'aurais depuis longtemps pu LE rencontrer.

-Le ? A oui, le...

-Lui-même, fit Rarity les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

-Hein hein

-Mais je le sais, un jour je le rencontrerai et là

Lentement, comme s'il était dans un état second, Spike se redressa et commença à s'éloigner de la fenêtre maudite. Ainsi Rarity pensait que jamais il ne pourrait être amoureux d'elle. Il avait tant donné, tant espéré mais tout cela venait de tomber à l'eau. Jamais il ne pourrait être autre chose pour Rarity qu'un ami, passionné de mode comme elle ou non. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi donc ? Dans son cercle d'amis proches, seule Rarity semblait ignorer qu'il avait le béguin pour elle. S'il avait pu prendre un peu de recul, il se serait sans doute fait la réflexion qu'il était étrange que, dans ce genre d'histoire, la personne dont on était amoureuse était la seule à ne rien voir quand tout le monde autour s'en était rendu compte.

Complètement déconnecté de cette réalité désormais si terne, il erra sans but quelques heures dans les rues et aux alentours de Ponyville. Que faire maintenant, devant la futilité de ses efforts et ce but qui, désormais, était définitivement hors de porté ? Spike essayait de comprendre où cela avait dérapé, qu'est ce qu'il avait fait de mal pour que la situation soit à ce point désespérée ? Il avait beau retourner ses actions dans tous les sens, la réponse ne venait pas, elle lui échappait complètement.

Peu à peu, à force de ruminer encore et encore, il se retrouva avec la tête comme emprisonnée dans un épais brouillard. Il avançait sans but, sans envie, toute énergie envolée, toute motivation perdue. Dans son errance il finit tout de même par, sans trop savoir comment, se retrouver aux portes de la bibliothèque.

-Oh ,et puis à quoi bon, soupira t-il en passant le seuil, tout ce que je pourrais essayer ne servira à rien. Elle est une licorne, elle est amoureuse d'une autre licorne, quoi de plus normal ? Si elle est attirée par lui en rêve, qu'est ce que je peux y faire moi, pauvre bébé dragon que je suis ? Si seulement je pouvais moi aussi être une licorne, peut-être que...

A suivre...

_Et voilà un chapitre deux rempli de guimauve et de glace au chocolat (qui m'aime comprendra)qui m'aura fait bien souffrir, avec en plus mon pauvre Spykounet tout triste...patience mon petit, patience_

_Pareil, n'hésitez pas à me dire si j'écris nawak ou si vous voyez des erreurs flagrantes dans le texte :)_


	3. Chapter 3

Désormais retranché dans la bibliothèque, Spike passa le reste de la journée à classer et ranger des livres et des parchemins. Il effectuait cela ne manière mécanique, tel un automate auquel on aurait confié une tâche répétitive ne nécessitant aucune réflexion. Il se sentait comme dans un doux cocon moelleux, il était ici dans un environnement familier qu'il maîtrisait à la perfection, toute pensée étrangère à ce milieu était bannie sans autre forme de procès. Même si une petite voix au fond de lui cherchait à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne faisait que repousser l'inévitable, l'archivage et la classification de manuscrits balayaient cette petite étincelle de la réalité. Plus besoin de faire semblant ou de cacher quelque chose, il était désormais chez lui et pouvait être lui-même, le corps et l'esprit protégés d'un monde extérieur hostile et désormais sombre comme une nuit sans lune ni lumière..

Cependant il ne pouvait totalement se couper du monde, la bibliothèque n'étant pas réservée à l'usage unique de Twilight et de lui-même, un certain nombre de poneys passait chaque jour pour emprunter ou rendre tel livre ou tel parchemin. A ces visiteurs, Spike offrit un visage neutre et des paroles mornes, se contentant de les renseigner et d'enregistrer les opérations, sans aucune manifestation émotionnelle. Pour lui, tout se passait comme si ce n'était pas vraiment lui qui effectuait ces tâches, il se demandait parfois s'il n'était pas spectateur plutôt qu'acteur de cette vie qui se déroulait.

Ses brefs moments de réflexions lui semblaient si ternes, si tristes qu'il se hâtait pour retourner dans son cocon douillet où là, au moins, il ne ressentait plus rien et trouvait enfin un peu de paix dans cet orage qu'était ses pensés. Le travail était sa drogue, seul son sommeil échappait à son contrôle. Pour y faire face, il se mit à se coucher de plus en plus tard, restant éveillé malgré un état de fatigue important pour bénéficier d'un sommeil profond, sans rêves ou images de son esprit pour l'assaillir et le tourmenter.

Spike, à la fois déconnecté de la réalité et ultrasensible à ses manifestations, à la fois machine et être vivant, perdura plusieurs jours ainsi. A ses amis qui demandait de ses nouvelles, il répondait par des banalités. Il inventa plusieurs excuses pour justifier de sa baisse de régime, utilisant un large spectre de raisons plus ou moins farfelues. Il vivait ainsi, accomplissant ses devoirs d'une manière automatique, enviant le moment de leur fin pour retourner se blottir dans sa boîte de coton, n'effectuant que le strict minimum pour que l'on ne se pose pas de question.

Si cette illusion de normalité et de bien-être fonctionnait facilement sur la majorités des poneys, il avait en revanche bien plus de difficultés à tromper ses proches amis. Car eux ne se satisfaisaient pas d'une vague réponse ou d'une explication bancale, ils sentaient qu'il y avait, peut-être, quelque chose en dessous. Toutes s'en inquiétaient mais elles se trouvaient désemparées, ne sachant comment faire pour comprendre l'attitude de Spike. Il souriait à leurs farces, ne refusait pas un repas ou une sortie mais accomplissait tout cela sans cette espèce de présence particulière qui jusque là témoignait de l'existence du petit dragon.

La plus inquiète était naturellement Twilight, qui n'avait jamais vu auparavant Spike dans cet état et paradoxalement était la plus mal à l'aise pour aborder le sujet avec lui. Elle le connaissait tellement qu'elle ne parvenait pas à cerner ce nouveau Spike, devenu fantôme dans un corps pourtant bien vivant. Elle cherchait à le faire parler un maximum mais à chaque fois se heurtait à un mur de paroles, sensées certes mais sans âme. Tous les autres membres de leur petite bande essayèrent également tant bien que mal de faire réagir le petit dragon, mais sans résultats malgré des efforts répétés. Au final, elles décidèrent d'essayer de continuer à vivre normalement en espérant que cela pousse Spike à s'ouvrir de lui même et non pas forcé par ses amis. C'était un peu un renoncement face à une situation proprement incompréhensible mais elles ne savaient plus quoi faire d'autre, même si chacune continua spontanément de faire un petit quelque chose pour le dragonnet.

Et cette situation, qui mettait tout le groupe mal à l'aise perdura, les jours devenant des semaines. L'attitude de Spike ne changeait pas ou peu et la lassitude gagnait peu à peu les poneys. Petit à petit il avait prit l'habitude de faire une balade solitaire nocturne dans Ponyville, ne se satisfaisant plus d'une simple contemplation, il voulait s'essayer à de nouvelles pratiques . Son sommeil s'en ressentait ainsi que le travail qu'il avait à accomplir dans la journée et même si personne ne disait rien, il était encore assez observateur pour remarquer ces regards légèrement gênés que se lançaient les poneys à son passage.

Cependant, il trouvait dans le calme et le silence de la nuit un repos bienvenu, tellement ses conflits internes étaient fatiguant. Il déambulait ainsi dans les rues vides, goûtait le silence dans des lieux habituellement tellement bruyant qu'un mal de crâne était quasiment garanti en quelques minutes. Personne pour le regarder, le juger ou le questionner, juste lui et la nuit, dans un tête à tête qui était désormais aussi naturel à Spike que l'était la laque à Rarity.

Marcher lui procurait un bien fou, un autre forme de cocon mais celui-ci en plein air. Son mal-être était comme apaisé par cet acte banal de mettre un pied devant l'autre, le simple fait de respirer de l'air frais, de se balader librement dans un autre cadre que la bibliothèque était revigorant, tant sa volonté de s'enfermer et de se déconnecter de la réalité l'avaient rendu morne et flasque.

Ce soir là, ses pas l'avaient conduit dans les environs de la boutique Carrousel. Une fenêtre était éclairée, preuve que tout comme lui, Rarity ne dormait pas. Dans un sens, cela déprimait d'avantage Spike de voir sa bien-aimée se conduire comme lui tout en piétinant sans pitié ses sentiments envers elle. Plus Spike y pensait et plus son incompréhension grandissait, voilà pourquoi d'habitude il essayait de se tenir le plus loin possible de Rarity. Il trouvait d'ailleurs étrange qu'aucune de ses amies n'ait fait le rapprochement entre cette prise de distance et sa grosse perte d'énergie.

-Han, pourquoi donc les filles sont-elles si compliquées ? commença à soliloquer Spike. On est plein d'attention à leur égard, on rend des services, on fait tout pour être agréable et au final elles prennent vos sentiments pour les jeter dans un trou sans fond et toi avec s'il elles le pouvaient, j'en suis sûr.

Sentant revenir ses débats intérieur, il préféra se remettre en marche pour noyer le poisson avant que celui-ci ne devienne trop oppressant. Mais il ne s'arrêta pourtant pas de se parler à lui-même, en contraste total avec le Spike habituel qui répondait par de brèves phrases voir pas du tout lorsqu'on s'adressait à lui.

-Pourquoi faut-il que les choses tournent toujours dans le mauvais sens, hein ? C'est vrai, autant dans les bouquins tout se passe pour le mieux, même dans les moments de doute il y a des signes qui t'encouragent à continuer, tu ne te retrouves pas comme largué en plein désert sans rien avec toi pour t'aider. Alors comment ça se fait que pour moi tout se passe de travers ? Pourquoi mes amies n'arrivent pas à me comprendre, pourquoi Rarity est-elle tellement aveugle, pourquoi tout ce que je fais finit juste par compliquer les choses ? Je sais pas, j'ai du faire quelque chose de terrible dans une autre vie pour être puni comme ça dans celle-ci. Enfin zut quoi, j'en suis à me faire des discours à moi-même alors que j'arrive à peine à aligner trois mots avec Twilight et aucun avec Rarity. Je dois pas être normal, un truc a dû se dérégler chez moi ou c'est de naissance, je sais pas, et bien entendu pas une seule personne pour m'expliquer comment réparer tout ça.

Durant ce long discours adressé à lui-même, ses pas l'avaient conduit dans le square. Il se choisit un banc plongé dans l'obscurité des arbres environnant avec l'envie de profiter encore un peu de cette nuit. C'est avec un soupir de soulagement qu'il s'assit, appréciant ces moments de vide absolu dans son esprit.

« Crac »

Ce léger bruit d'une brindille brisée arracha Spike de son état second. Il n'était pas seul dans les environs et cette pensée seule suffit à le paniquer. En un instant, tous ses démons refirent surface à l'idée de croiser quelqu'un en ce moment, la peur de devoir justifier quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

« Crac »

Ce même bruit, plus proche que le précédent, l'intrus se rapprochait de lui. Reprenant quelque peu ses esprits, il sauta du banc et fila se cacher dans un buisson proche. Surtout ne plus faire de bruit rester cacher puis rentrer à la bibliothèque en vitesse pour ne pas prendre de risque.

« CRAC »

Cette fois le bruit était tout proche. Cependant, la lune était à ce moment là obscurci par des nuages, rendant la nuit trop sombre pour pouvoir distinguer quelque chose

-Psssst

Plus de doute possible, le nouvel arrivant était un poney et non pas un animal errant comme l'avait espéré Spike, ce qui accrut son anxiété. Il était bloqué, impossible de s'éclipser maintenant, il aurait dû prendre d'emblée ses jambes à sa crête. Il retenait son souffle désormais et scrutait du mieux qu'il pouvait l'obscurité pour trouver la position de cet importun.

-Je suis là, murmura une voix.

Spike, déjà raide comme une statue, se senti durcir d'avantage. Ce n'était pas un mais deux poneys qui étaient présent dans les environs, la voix qu'il venait d'entendre étant différente de la première.

-Tu ne pouvais pas éviter de faire autant de bruit en arrivant ? poursuivit cette seconde voix.

-Facile à dire pour toi.

-Et quelle idée aussi de vouloir faire ça en publique.

-Tu sais bien qu'on doit rester discrète.

-Oui mais je suis désolé de penser qu'une rencontre dans un parc ce n'est pas vraiment discret comme lieu de rendez-vous.

-Oh arrête un peu de râler.

-Ou sinon quoi ?

D'où il était, Spike pouvait entendre sans difficultés les deux poney, mais ne parvenait pas à associer un nom à chaque voix. Quand à distinguer leurs silhouettes, l'ombre des arbres les dissimulaient presque parfaitement malgré le retour de la lumière lunaire.

-Ou sinon...ça

-Ha...ouh

-Héhé, ça marche à tous les coups

-Traîtresse

Le poney se mit à glousser doucement devant la gêne de son interlocuteur.

-Bon et si tu me disais pourquoi tu voulais qu'on se voit ce soir ?

-Je devrai avoir une raison pour vouloir te voir ?

-Et bien ,on s'est vu toute la journée je te rappelle.

-Tu sais parfaitement ce que je veux dire pony girl.

-Yeah yeah, et sinon ?

-Rien, j'avais envi de passer un peu de temps avec toi, ces derniers jours c'est devenu tellement rare qu'on puisse se retrouver toutes les deux sans tout ce monde autour de nous.

-Ho, rien de grave alors, ça me rassure.

-Pourquoi, tu préférerais qu'on ne se voit que quand quelque chose va mal ?

-Non, pas vraiment, mais c'est que...

-Oui ?

-Tu sais que à chaque rencontre on risque de...enfin tu vois...et c'est gênant...un peu terrifiant en fait de...

-Ha, j'ignorais que tu pouvais avoir peur d'autre chose que d'un dragon.

-Idiote, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

-Là là, ne t'inquiète pas comme ça tu me fais de la peine.

Dans son bosquet, Spike ne tenait plus en place. Apparemment il n'étais pas le seul à avoir des soucis dans cette ville et il fallait que ça arrive à ses oreilles. Du coup, sa curiosité était éveillée et il voulait en savoir d'avantage. Son imagination galopante imaginait pelle mêle différentes raisons au silence qui venait de s'installer entre les deux poneys.

-Alors, calmée ?

-Oui, un peu gloussa le poney.

-Tu me surprends de jour en jour tu sais.

-Pareil pour moi.

-Quand j'y repense, c'est un peu incroyable ce qui nous arrive à toute les deux.

-Ben...si tu le dis.

-Tssss, tu as encore du mal à en parler, avoues.

-C'est dans ma nature, je ne me sens pas à l'aise pour...enfin tu vois.

-Tu sais, jamais je te ne jugerais, tu devrait te laisser un peu aller quand...

-Oui je sais mais notre histoire me semble tellement...pas bizarre non...mais un peu contre nature.

-Rien n'est plus naturel que les sentiments qu'on éprouve envers quelqu'un d'autre, arrête donc de te torturer les méninges sur ça.

-...

-Et puis tu sais, comme relation il y a bien plus surprenant...tient, prend Spike par exemple, et bien ce pauvre dragon en pince pour Rarity, une relation poney-dragon ça ne te semble pas, à toi, être étrange ?

-Pas vraiment, même si Spike est un dragon il reste un garçon et Rarity est une fille alors que nous, et bien...

-Han, ne te fais donc plus de soucis pour ça, on est très discrète mais je pense qu'au fond nos amis ne prendrait pas mal le fait que toutes les deux soyons...

-Tu vois, même toi tu as du mal à le dire.

Tandis que les poneys poursuivaient leur tendre rendez-vous, Spike profita d'un gros passage de nuage devant la lune pour sortir de sa cachette et s 'éclipser discrètement mais rapidement. Il couru plus qu'il ne marcha jusqu'à la bibliothèque, impatient de se mettre à l'abri. Ce n'est qu'une fois la porte fermée et verrouillée qu'il pu reprendre son souffle. Après s'être servi un verre d'eau, il alla s'installer prêt d'une fenêtre et commença à réfléchir à ce qu'il avait entendu ce soir tout en contemplant les étoiles. Alors comme ça il n'était pas le seul à souffrir de problèmes de cœurs à Ponyville ? Dans un sens, c'était rassurant, il n'était donc pas une espèce d'extra-equestrian accidentellement débarqué dans ce monde de poneys. Mais d'un autre côté, difficile de devenir optimiste en se rendant compte que les poneys souffraient également de difficultés dans leurs relations, alors pour une créature d'une autre race c'était quasiment peine perdue.

Une phrase surtout lui trottait dans la tête : _« une relation poney-dragon ça ne te semble pas, à toi, __être étrange ? »_

Plus il y réfléchissait et plus il admettait que son histoire n'était pas vraiment banale. En général, on tombe amoureux de personnes qui sont de la même nature que vous, l'idée de voir un chat aimer un cheval semblait proprement ridicule. Et dans son cas, le problème ne viendrait pas de rarity mais de lui ?

Peu à peu, une idée folle commença à faire jour dans son cerveau. Cette idée était tellement incroyable qu'il la prit tout d'abord pour une mauvaise blague que son esprit voulait lui faire. Cependant, plus il y pensait et plus les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient entre elles. Rarity rêvait d'épouser le neveu de la Princesse Celestia, qui est une licorne. Elle avait dit elle même qu'elle comprenait mieux les poneys que les dragons. En devenant une licorne, il avait une chance que Rarity pose son regard sur lui et ne le considère plus comme un croisé de la mode, un aide ou un simple dragon mais comme un poney amoureux de la belle qu'elle était. Qui se ressemble s'assemble, il était convaincu qu'être un étalon licorne l'aiderait à se faire aimer de Rarity.

Devenir licorne pour attirer le regard de Rarity mieux que par tous ses précédents efforts, voilà qui était extrêmement tentant...et impossible. Même si Spike commença à divaguer sur cette idée, il gardait en tête le fait que le changement de race était impossible. S'il ne l'était pas, pourquoi les habitants de ce monde étaient tous des poneys ? Changer de race, idée tentante mais également dangereuse, n'était-ce pas renoncer à ce que l'on était vraiment pour une simple apparence différente ? Dictature du regard et la réputation, hors les aspirations de Rarity n'allaient absolument pas avec l'idée de fréquenter un...un quoi d'ailleurs ? Un monstre, un déviant, un fou ? Un malade incapable de s'adapter à la réalité ? Un faible, un moins que rien faisant des efforts pathétiques pour plaire à une lady ?

Tout cela travaillait furieusement Spike, pourtant déjà habitué à ce cas depuis plusieurs semaines. Seulement là, il ne broyait plus du noir, non, il était de nouveau engagé dans sa quête pour plaire à Rarity et ça c'était nouveau. Son projet avait l'apparence d'une énorme chimère, les conséquences pouvaient facilement être catastrophique mais pourtant, l'envie d'essayer tenaillait Spike de plus en plus. Au point où il en était, pourquoi ne pas simplement chercher, juste chercher s'il existait une méthode pou réaliser ce projet, il n'y avait rien à perdre et tout à gagner.

Ce regain d'énergie l'empêcha d'ailleurs de dormir très longtemps et c'est tôt le lendemain qu'il se réveilla, surprenant Twilight qui s'était habitué à ne le voir émerger que bien plus tard dans la journée.

-Oh Spike, te voilà ? Je pensais que tu dormirai plus longtemps, désolé, je n'ai pas fait de petit déjeuner pour deux

-Ce n'est rien, je m'en occupe, lança le dragonnet à une licorne à la fois stupéfaite et ravie de retrouver « son » Spike.

-Et sinon, qu'est ce qui nous vaut l'honneur d'une présence si matinale

-Rien d'important, je voulais juste faire quelque recherches aujourd'hui et je me suis dis que ce serait plus simple de commencer le matin, comme ça j'ai du temps devant moi.

-Et quel genre de recherche, tu veux un peu d'aide ?

-Non non, rien d'important, pas la peine de m'aider.

-D'accord, de toute façon je devais passer aider _Fluttershy, apparemment elle a besoin de ma magie pour résoudre un problème. D'ailleurs il faudrait que j'y aille, je risque d'être en retard. Allez, bonne journée Spike !_

Il répondit d'un geste du bras, sa bouche étant occupée à réduire en miette son petit-déjeuner.

Avoir la bibliothèque pour lui seul lui convenait parfaitement, hors de question que Twilight ou qui que ce soit d'autre soit au courant pour son idée complètement tordue. Une fois rassasié, la vaisselle faite, il se dirigea d'un pas résolu vers les rayons de la bibliothèque, déterminé à trouver enfin la solution à ses problèmes.

A suivre...

_Et bien me revoilà, un peu longuet certes, avec cette fois un chapitre ma foi assez sombre je trouve après relecture mais bon, je vous laisse le soin de juger et de commenter mon travail, toute critique positive ou négative est la bienvenue, après tout c'est comme ça qu'on progresse :)_

_Pour Spike hip hip hip houra \o/_


	4. Chapter 4

_Allez, encore un petit effort, j'y suis presqueeeee...saleté de livre arrête de...ha non je vais oh, aaaaah...ouf allez encore un petit peuuuuuuu..._

« BLAM »

-Aie

Étendu sur le sol, Spike fixait le plafond tout en se massant l'arrière du crâne. Quoi, personne n'était au courant de la dangerosité du métier de bibliothécaire ? Devoir aller chercher un ouvrage rangé bien évidemment tout en haut des étagères, ce n'était pas toujours une partie de plaisir, surtout avec des petits bras comme les siens. Bon, le côté positif était que ses écailles épaisses amortissaient un peu chacune de ses chutes. Bien sur, si Twilight avait été là, un matelas de livres à moitiés ouverts aurait amélioré considérablement le confort de sa position, malheureusement pour lui Spike n'était pas Twilight.

Et cela durait ainsi depuis plusieurs heures. La bibliothèque était devenu le nouveau champ de bataille de Spike, qui y affrontait les arcanes de la classification bibliothécaire, ses anciens alliés devenus adversaires des plus farouches dans une lutte sans merci. Il avait face à lui une montagne d'informations sans un début d'indice pour reconnaître la bonne de l'inutile. Lui qui avait passé tant de temps à remettre des livres à leur place se retrouvait face à une horde dispersée dans de multiples étagères, avec trop peu de temps pour tous les examiner correctement.

Signe de la violence des affrontements, Spike avait renoncé à ses habitudes et laissait traîner ça et là des piles de livres, chaque minute pour lui était précieuse, perdre du temps pour ranger était hors de question.

En grognant, Spike se remit debout . Il se hâta d'ouvrir le livre, parcourant l'index à toute vitesse, marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. Titre après titre, résumé après résumé, il enchaînait ainsi les volumes à grande vitesse mais sans aucun résultat pour le moment. Son objectif semblait de plus en plus inaccessible et son plan de bataille inadapté.

-Bon, s'était-il dit quelques heures auparavant , si j'étais un moyen de transformation, où est-ce que je me cacherais ? Dans les potions, les artefacts, les formules magiques ? Dans un rite ancien, un parcours initiatique, une quête épique ? Les pratiques occultes, la magie noire ? Un aliment, une plante, une boisson ? Cache toi autant que tu veux, tôt ou tard je finirai par te trouver !

Ainsi Spike avait-il parlé, défiant du regard ces étagères qui allaient devenir le théâtre d'une lutte sans merci.

Mais malgré toutes ces belles paroles, la fatigue et le découragement gagnaient du terrain. La succession de fausses pistes l'énervait de plus en plus, c'est d'un mouvement rageur qu'il envoya son livre en direction d'une des piles...sur laquelle il atterrit parfaitement comme pour narguer le dragonnet.

-Yo oh, panier, soupira Spike levant vaguement un bras en l'air, blasé.

Les épaules basses, le regard dans le vide, il se dirigea vers un siège et s'y laissa tomber en poussant un profond soupir.

-Ah quoi bon, ça fait des heures que je cherche et même pas l'ombre d'un semblant de début de piste à me mettre sous la dent...tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire c'est des piles de livres un peu partout...je suis vraiment lamentable, comme si quelqu'un avait pu envisager ce que je recherche...en être réduit à ça, je dois être le dragon le plus pathétique de toute l'Histoire d'Equestria.

Spike s'installa encore plus profondément dans son siège

-Nan nan nan, j'ai du louper une étape, c'est n'est pas possible autrement. J'ai parcouru peut-être une centaine de ces livres sans aucun résultat, il y a forcément un moment où j'ai fais une erreur. Pour l'instant, tout ce que j'ai trouvé, ce sont des moyens pour changer d'apparence durant quelques minutes ou acquérir pour un certain temps des capacités nouvelles...mais rien sur une transformation durable...et encore, il faut que je puisse moi me transformer en poney et pas en quelque chose d'autre...pas vraiment une des priorités pour un poney dans un monde de poneys...

Spike touchait là un des points de son plan qui le tracassait le plus. Se transformer en poney pour séduire Rarity, c'était dire adieu à Spike le dragon et qu'il le veuille ou non, il était au plus profond de lui-même un dragon, un mangeur de gemmes, un cracheur de feu, gardien de fabuleux trésors, une créature magique mythique de taille gigantesque et de force incomparable...sauf face à une Fluttershy en colère bien sur mais c'était là un détail. Devoir abandonner toute son identité d'un seul coup, comment ses réagiraient amis ?

-Parce que si je deviens un poney, on risque plus de me prendre en pitié d'en être arrivé là par désespoir d'attirer le regard de Rarity...jamais elles ne comprendraient vraiment...et si elles en venaient à me haïr, me détester pour avoir fait cette expérience ? Non non non, je ne veux pas me retrouver tout seul...Mais en même temps rester un dragon...ce serait renoncer à Rarity...est-ce que je la mérite ? Elle a ses rêves, peut-être que je devrais rester sur le côté et me contenter de ce qu'elle me donnera...

Exaspéré de recommencer à tourner en bourrique dans son esprit, Spike se leva et commença à ramasser les piles de livres pour les remettre à leur place. Pourtant, il n'arrêtait pas de se parler, au risque d'être entendu mais il s'en fichait, il extériorisait ce qu'il ne pouvait dire à personne d'autre et ça le soulageait. De toute manière, se disait-il, qui aurait envie de comprendre les marmonnements d'un petit dragon seul dans une grande bibliothèque ?

-Tomber amoureux d'une licorne, clairement c'était la meilleure chose à faire dans ma vie...bon d'accord dans un monde rempli de poneys trouver une dragonne c'est difficile et plutôt rare, mais de là à en arriver à vouloir devenir soi-même un poney...j'ai dus rater un chapitre dans l'histoire de ma vie ce n'est pas possible. Mais il faut dire qu'elle en vaut tellement la peine que...raaa, si elle ne me voit que comme un ami sous ma forme de dragon, alors sous une forme de poney, que serais-je pour elle ? Un fou, un monstre, un malade ? Ou serait-elle tellement impressionnée qu'elle tomberait raide dingue dans mes bras ? Mouais, ça a à peut prêt autant de chance d'arriver que de voir Rainbow Dash cuisinant des cupcakes avec Pinkie Pie...

Spike en était là de ses réflexions quand il entendit la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrir.

-Spiiiiiiike ? Je suis de retour.

-Ah, heu Twilight, déjà rentrée ?

-Oui, désolé d'avoir tardé mais Fluttershy a insisté pour que je déjeune chez elle pour me remercier. Et toi, tes recherches avances?

-Oh et bien ça avance ça avance, j'en profitais pour ranger un peu histoire de, tu vois, savoir quel livre est où, répondit Spike en gratifiant Twilight d'un grand sourire éclatant de blancheur pour dissimuler sa gêne.

-Et bien, ça me semble pas mal

-Ouais plutôt.

-Tu as déjà déjeuné ?

-Heu, oui oui, j'ai grignoté un truc vite fait.

-Tant mieux alors...

Sans trop savoir comment, l'ambiance était devenue très lourde voir étouffante entre eux deux, aucun ne sachant réellement quoi dire.

-Je vais heu...reprendre mes lectures sur la magie de croissance, je serais sur la terrasse si on me cherche.

-Ha bon, bonne chance à toi alors, moi je retourne ranger tout ce bazar.

-Entendu.

Une fois Twilight hors de vue, Spike s'adossa à une étagère et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il avait failli être prit en flagrant délit. La crainte que Twilight découvre son projet refit surface : comment réagirait-elle si elle savait ? L'aiderait-elle ou au contraire se contenterait-elle de le chasser loin d'ici ? Une chose était sûre, même si il avait l'après-midi devant lui il allait devoir être beaucoup plus discret pour continuer ses recherches sans éveiller les soupçons de Twilight. C'est sur cette résolution et une bonne bouffée d'air qu'il se remit en chasse.

La nuit était déjà tombée depuis une heure ou deux quand Spike attrapa ce qu'il avait décidé comme étant le dernier livre de sa journée. Twilight était de sortie ce soir, invitée par les autres poneys dans une de ces fêtes dont Pinkie Pie avait le secret, lui laissant le loisir de finir aussi tard qu'il le voudrait ses recherches, c'est à dire bientôt tellement il se sentait fatigué. Il n'avait plus gère d'espoir quant à trouver une réponse valable et continuait les recherches plus par acharnement que par réel envie. Le livre qu'il tenait entre ses mains était poussiéreux et abîmé, visiblement pas de toute première jeunesse. Spike souffla un bon coup sur l'ouvrage, créant ainsi un nuage de poussière qui le fit tousser pendant plusieurs minutes, l'obligeant à faire des efforts pour ne pas tousser au risque de brûler le livre. Ce n'est qu'une fois sa quinte de toux finie qu'il eut l'occasion de voir le titre de l'ouvrage : Les 25 créations d'Equestria.

Comme à son habitude il commença à feuilleter le livre à la recherche de son index ou de tout indice susceptible de le renseigner quand au contenu. Malgré la fatigue de cette longue journée, un titre de chapitre attira son attention. Intrigué, il se dirigea vers un bureau, s'y installa et entreprit la lecture du résumé du chapitre 17, intitulé : Les miroirs de visions

« _Les miroirs de visions désignent les deux artefacts qui furent crées par Lady Emerald Dream. Le premier, baptisé miroir solaire, avait pour but d'offrir la connaissance universelle à quiconque s'en servirait. En effet sa créatrice, qui comptait parmi les plus puissantes licorne de l'époque, avait réussi par un procédé toujours inconnu à réunir au sein de ce miroir toutes les connaissance alors présentent en Equestria, un simple regard permettait d'accéder aux informations voulues, ce miroir étant capable de discerner les besoins de son utilisateur et donc de lui fournir sans attendre les réponses les plus appropriées._

_Le second des miroirs avait été baptisé miroir lunaire. Le but d'après sa créatrice était d'aider son utilisateur à se comprendre lui-même. Il permettait de faire le vide et de se retrouver face aux éléments essentiels à sa recherche intérieure. On a eu notamment des cas de poulains et pouliches qui, n'arrivant à obtenir leur cutie mark malgré de nombreuses et vaines actions, firent usage de ce miroir et eurent la révélation quand à leur destiné. Ce miroir fut beaucoup utilisé par de nombreux poney avec des choix difficiles à faire et n'arrivant pas à prendre une décision par eux-mêmes._

_Il est fait mention d'un troisième miroir dans certaines des notes que nous a laissé Lady Emerald Dream après sa mort. Celui-ci, fort différent des deux autres, aurait eu pour fonction de permettre à son utilisateur de se transformer de manière radicale, de devenir un autre poney voir même une quelconque autre créature fantastique. Ainsi un poney aurait pu devenir oiseau, une jument un pégase, une vieille personne redevenir jeune et pleine de vie. Cependant, l'absence de détails ou d'artefact aussi incomplet puisse-t-il être fait penser qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une chimère que poursuivait Lady Emerald, alors très âgée, pour essayer d'inverser l'action du temps et échapper ainsi à son funeste destin. _

_Ces miroirs furent légués aux archives de Canterlot pour que leur trace perdure à jamais pour les générations futures qui pourraient en avoir besoin. »_

Les mains tremblantes, Spike contemplait ce texte, presque en extase, les yeux grands ouverts. Pour la première fois, il avait sous les yeux un écrit qui lui promettait ce qu'il cherchait. Après tant de désillusions, une lumière d'espoir s'était allumée en lui, même si à première vue la piste semblait très maigre.

Il était tard et Spike sentait le poids de la fatigue sur ses épaules, il décida de remettre au lendemain l'examen plus complet de cet ouvrage qu'il conserva néanmoins précieusement caché dans son panier, de peur de ne plus le retrouver à son réveil.

Comme chaque soir, il se rêva conquérant Rarity, qui enfin tombait dans ses bras dans des scènes romantiques dignes des plus grands poètes Equestriens. Cependant, il se rêva également en poney, éblouissant tous son entourage avec sa beauté et sa prestance, faisant fondre le cœur de tous les poneys de la ville et surtout, surtout, celui de celle qui était dans son esprit sa promise.

Ainsi donc a son réveil, on pouvait presque voir les étoiles dans ses yeux, il nageait dans le bonheur et la confiance, rien ne semblait en mesure de gâcher cette journée. Constatant que Twilight était encore endormie, il se décida d'engloutir un rapide petit déjeuner et se remit au travail, commençant par relire ces lignes qui faisaient bondir son cœur de joie. De fil en aiguille, il se retrouva à mener de véritables investigations croisées en recoupant diverses sources issues d'auteurs et d'époques différents. Il savait désormais que Lady Emerald Dream avait été une des licorne les plus puissante de son temps et que, paradoxalement, elle avait souffert de nombreux complexes durant sa vie.

Spike y voyait là la preuve que le troisième miroir existait, il n'était pas le seul à vouloir changer d'apparence et rien de tel qu'une licorne pour créer des artefacts magiques de transformation. Il ne se sentait plus d'optimisme à chaque nouvel indice, maintenant qu'il savait où et quoi chercher il avançait d'un bon pas dans la direction de son rêve.

Mais deux problèmes subsistaient.

Premièrement, même si Lady Emerald Dream avait en effet les raisons et les capacités pour créer ce fameux troisième miroir, aucune autre preuve matérielle ne prouvait son existence, les quelques notes ne garantissaient rien de plus qu'elle en avait eue l'idée durant sa vie.

Deuxièmement, en supposant que cet artefact existe, où pourrait-il bien être ? La vie de cette licorne remontait relativement loin dans le passé et si ses deux autres miroirs étaient conservés à Canterlot dans les archives de Celestia, que pouvait-il être arrivé au miroir de la transformation ? Grâce à ses recherches, il avait découvert que cette Lady était la détentrice d'une vaste collection d'objets magiques d'origines multiples et que celle-ci avait été entièrement dispersée à sa mort. Peu de chances donc de retrouver le miroir si celui-ci avait fait parti de cette collection.

Tout cela occupait Spike sans relâche, au point qu'il n'avait entendu ni le réveil de Twilight ni ses appels, amenant le poney à aller chercher conseil auprès de ses amis dans l'espoir qu'on lui explique le comportement des dragons, un jour complètement déprimé, le lendemain animé du feu de dieu et se comportant désormais comme un taureau face à une tenture rouge. Tout cela commençait à donner le tournis à Twilight, qui évita la bibliothèque de toute la journée pour ne pas se retrouver dans les pieds de Spike, qui l'inquiétait toujours. Cela convenait parfaitement au petit dragon qui pouvait ainsi continuer ses investigations sans avoir à cacher la nature de ses recherches.

Vers le milieu de l'après midi, il se laissa tomber dans un siège, épuisé mais ravis.

La possibilité d'existence d'une troisième miroir était passée de très faible à fort probable, c'est ce qui ressortait de la masse d'écrits qu'il avait consulté depuis ce matin. Cela était issu des recoupements d'informations qu'il avait effectué, certains textes prenant une toute autre dimension si on commençait à les analyser en tenant pour vraie l'existence du troisième miroir. Même s'il ne disposait toujours pas d'une preuve absolue, de nombreux indices concordants étaient apparus. Contrairement à ses ancêtres de taille moyenne, le miroir de transformation serait plutôt de taille réduite, un modèle de poche munie d'un clapet et recouvert de motifs argentés. Suppositions encore une fois mais Spike avait confiance quand à l'exactitude de cette description, issu d'un document traitant des goûts et des préférences de Lady Emerald Dream.

Si Spike était désormais plus que confiant quant à l'existence de cet artefact, la localisation de l'objet restait un mystère complet. Jamais identifié pour ce qu'il était, cela laissait supposé que son propriétaire l'avait soit égaré soit qu'il s'en servait mais d'une manière impropre qui ne permettait pas au miroir d'exprimer son potentiel. Il avait beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens, il ne trouvait pas de piste pouvant le conduire au troisième miroir. La seule solution qu'il voyait était de se rendre à Canterlot pour faire des recherche dans les archives de la princesse dans l'espoir de dénicher des informations sur ce miroir. Mais pour cela il lui fallait trouver une raison valable d'y aller sans éveiller la curiosité des autres poneys. Le problème se posa à lui durant plusieurs semaines.

Ce fut Twilight qui encore une fois le tira de ce mauvais pas. Désireuse de retourner à Canterlot voir ses parents, elle emmenait fort naturellement son petit assistant avec elle à la plus grande satisfaction de ce dernier. Certes, il aurait peu de temps pour ses investigations mais c'était déjà mieux que rien. C'est ainsi qu'a peine arrivé, les politesses échangées avec les parents, il fonça vers le palais, le cœur battant.

Les archives étant ouvertes au public, Spike n'eut aucun mal à y pénétrer. De plus, il pouvait cette fois là demander conseil auprès des responsables pour s'orienter plus rapidement. C'est ainsi qu'il mit rapidement la main sur plusieurs manuscrit très intéressants mais toujours aucune trace de l'existence de ce troisième miroir. Malgré ce nouveau filon d'informations, malgré les preuves qui s'accumulaient, la grande inconnue persistait à rester cachée. Toutefois, en mettant la main sur une liste détaillant les objets récupérés par la princesse à la mort de Lady Emerald Dream, il eut la certitude que l'artefact n'était pas présent dans les coffres du palais.

Ce fut donc un Spike plutôt déprimé qui sorti du bâtiment des archives. Il avait épuisé tous les recours à sa disposition et ne voyait pas comment poursuivre ses recherches. La bibliothèque principale de Canterlot ? Qu'aurait-elle de plus à lui apprendre, il avait déjà tant trouvé dans la simple petite bibliothèque de Ponyville, ce n'était plus des indices qu'il lui fallait mais des preuves. Hors ces preuves, où et quand les trouver, cela demeurai mystérieux mais la réponse n'était plus dans un livre. Une minute...le miroir était un objet ancien...et qui se fait une spécialité de proposer des objets anciens ? Les brocanteurs et les antiquaires ! Et où à part à Canterlot trouvait-on la plus grosse concentration de poneys brocanteurs dans tout Equestria ?

L'esprit de Spike tournait désormais à cent à l'heure. Twilight l'avait prévenu qu'ils repartiraient le lendemain matin, ce qui lui laissait encore quelques heures de libres. Il se mit donc en chasse de ces boutiques et constata rapidement qu'un grand nombre d'entre-elles se trouvaient dans un quartier voisin de celui du bâtiment des archives. Profitant de l'aubaine, Spike se mit en chasse, interrogeant chaque gérant, explorant chaque réserve, léchant chaque vitrine. Pourtant, malgré tous ses efforts, la nuit était déjà tombée quand il arriva enfin à la dernière boutique du quartier, sans doute son ultime coup d'essai avant de devoir rentrer à Ponyville sans savoir quand il pourrait revenir. C'est donc un dragonnet anxieux et épuisé qui poussa la porte au dessus de laquelle s'étalait « Lewis The Brocant » sur un grand panneau.

-Bonsoir.

-Bonsoir à vous jeune dragon, répondit un poney bedonnant avec une moustache et des cheveux tirant vers le gris. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Et bien je suis à la recherche d'un miroir, de petite taille, du genre que l'on garde dans sa poche ou que l'on porte en pendentif.

-Hum, j'ai bien deux trois objets qui pourraient correspondre, si vous voulez patienter quelques instants.

Le brocanteur s'en alla dans son arrière boutique, on devinait au bruit qu'il dérangeait plusieurs caisses dans sa recherche. Il revint auprès de Spike en portant une petite boîte en bois sculpté qu'il déposa sur son comptoir.

-Je crains que tous mes miroirs correspondant à vos désirs ne se trouvent dans cette unique petite boîte monsieur.

-C'est toujours mieux que rien, soupira Spike.

Ouvrant la boîte, le vieux poney lui présenta d'abord un petit miroir dont le cadre en argent était orné de multiples petits dessins. Spike l'étudia pendant un moment avant de le reposer en secouant la tête.

-Très joli mais ce n'est pas ce que je recherche.

-J'ai aussi celui-ci à vous proposer, répondit le marchand en tendant à Spike un deuxième miroir, à clapet cette fois, d'une couleur bronze avec des ailes de pégases gravées dessus.

Nouvel examen attentif et nouveau refus de Spike, résigné.

-Et voici le dernier en ma possession.

Ce troisième miroir était légèrement plus grand que ses prédécesseurs et également muni d'un clapet. Il disposait également d'un petit anneau pour y faire passer une chaîne afin de le porter autour du cou. Le cœur battant, Spike commença à l'examiner sous toutes ses coutures.

Et finalement, il la vit, cette petite gravure d'un E et d'un D chevauchant une émeraude, méthode par laquelle Lady Emerald Dream signait toutes ses œuvres. Il en était sur, il le tenait enfin, ce troisième miroir qui depuis des semaines l'obsédait.

L'affaire fut vite conclue, Spike déboursant une somme modique, ce genre de produit étant très

rarement demandé par les acheteurs habituels de ce brocanteur. De retour dans la rue, il se mit à trembler, au point de devoir s'asseoir sur un banc, prenant de grandes inspirations, essayant de calmer le rythme de son cœur qui battait comme une machine à coudre.

Il avait du mal à réaliser : enfin, sa quête était terminée, il était entré en possession de l'objet qu'il convoitait tant. Tant de fois cet instant avait été rêvé, il avait idéalisé encore et encore ce moment le prévoyant magique au delà de tout ce qui était imaginable et là...il venait juste d'acheter l'objet à un brocanteur dans une ville...on était bien loin des images épiques et héroïques des contes et romans.

Pas de grand méchant à vaincre, pas d'aventures fabuleuses à raconter, pas de grand défi vous poussant dans vos retranchements physiques et psychologiques...juste une recherche bibliothécaire et un gros coup de chance chez un marchands d'objets anciens. Tout cela perturbait énormément Spike qui n'arrivait pas à franchir le pas, à accepter qu'enfin il l'avait. Était-ce encore un rêve mais plus tordu que les autres ? A chaque minute, il plongeait la main dans son sac pour toucher l'artefact, pour se convaincre que tout cela était bien réel.

L'absence de fin héroïque le frustrait, il doutait de réellement mériter cet objet. Ce dénouement tellement banal et rapide de sa quête le perturbait, il se rendait compte qu'au final il avait passé presque autant de temps à déprimer qu'a chercher activement le miroir, la majorité de son travail avait été un travail de bibliothécaire...utile mais pas des plus glorieux dans un monde regorgeant de magie.

Incrédule, frustré et déboussolé, voilà ce qu'était Spike à cet instant. Pourtant, peu à peu, il prit la mesure de ce qu'il venait d'accomplir, ce que personne n'avait jamais réussi à faire finalement et qu'il avait accompli, pauvre petit dragonnet sortant à peine d'une profonde dépression. Même si cela n'en avait pas l'air sa quête personnelle avait, elle, été épique, il le méritait cet artefact tellement il avait peiné pour l'obtenir. Après tout il était le seul à se juger, le seul à se faire des pseudos reproches, le seul à trouver que cela n'avait pas été assez dur ou épique. Qui d'autre l'avait déjà fait ? Personne, la preuve c'était lui le nouveau détenteur de ce miroir, c'était à lui qu'il appartenait et à personne d'autre.

Spike se redressa fièrement sur son banc, ses doutes envolés, ses reproches oubliés, la fierté retrouvée. En paix avec lui même, il savait qu'un nouveau défi, nommé Rarity, l'attendait désormais.


	5. Chapter 5

Allongé dans une prairie, un brin d'herbe à la bouche, Spike contemplait le ciel bleu et les quelques nuages qui s'y déplaçaient doucement. Il profitait de ce temps clément pour s'échapper un peu de cette bibliothèque qu'il avait fréquentée tellement longtemps ces derniers jours. Il avait besoin d'une pause dans ses travaux, d'un peu de relaxation pour pouvoir continuer à réfléchir sans devenir fou. Entouré de calme et de silence, il apaisait cette frustration qui le rongeait depuis une semaine maintenant.

En effet, depuis son retour de Canterlot avec Twilight, il avait déployé beaucoup d'efforts pour comprendre comment fonctionnait son miroir. Quand il y pensait, il avait envie de se cogner la tête contre un mur : un artefact magique, ce n'était pas vraiment aussi facile d'accès qu'un meuble en kit à construire soi-même. Pas de plan, pas d'indications, pas d'indices, rien ne permettait à Spike de comprendre comment fonctionnait le miroir. Sa chance venait se heurter une nouvelle fois à la réalité, dans les romans et les pièces de théâtre jamais on n'avait vu le héros ne pas comprendre comment marchait l'artefact central de l'histoire, toujours il avait soit des intuitions géniales soit une connaissance poussée de l'artefact, dans les deux cas ils ne passaient pas des heures pour faire fonctionner l'objet.

Il se maudissait de ne pas avoir anticipé cette question, tant il avait cru que la durée de sa quête serait suffisamment longue pour l'amener à chercher comment activer les propriétés du miroir.

C'est cette situation qui avait peu à peu fait grandir la frustration en Spike, qui encore une fois ne voyait pas comment s'en sortir. C'est ainsi qu'après quelques jour à de nouveau souffrir en bibliothèque, il avait décidé de s'accorder une pause et d'aller méditer tranquillement dans un coin calme de la région. De là où il était, il avait une bonne vue de Ponnyville, admirant paisiblement le va et viens des poneys. Ah, qu'il était bon de ne rien faire après toute cette période d'agitation. La paix de ce tableau qui s'étendait devant ses yeux était un relaxant merveilleux, il se sentait libéré de tous ses soucis. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il en oubliait son problème, il continuait d'y réfléchir mais de manière bien plus sereine.

Il commença à repenser à toutes ses tentatives durant la semaine écoulée, passant en revu les test qui avaient déjà été fait. Les méthodes les plus simples et classiques avaient toutes échouées, du simple regard dans le miroir à la phrase magique de base en passant par le souhait intérieur. Spike se retrouvait donc coincé sans plus avoir d'idées quant à l'activation de l'artefact. Bien sur, il aurait pu demander de l'aide, Twilight par exemple saurait sans doute comment activer le miroir, mais son secret était trop important et il craignait trop les réactions de ses amis pour avoir recours à eux.

C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il gardait en permanence le miroir sur lui dans une de ses poches, son panier n'étant pas une cachette suffisamment sûre et, de toute façon, il répugnait à perdre de vue cet objet qui avait tant d'importance à ses yeux.

Levant les yeux vers le ciel et ses quelques nuages, il laissa son esprit divaguer librement tandis qu'il caressait machinalement son miroir. Il se mit à penser de nouveau à Rarity, inspiré par un des nuages qui semblait avoir l'apparence de son amour. Tous ces moments privilégiés qu'il avait passé auprès d'elle refirent surface en lui tel une mosaïque, il dérivait d'une scène à l'autre en appréciant la douceur et l'intimité de chacun de ces instants. Les courbes, la crinière, le regard, tout chez elle fascinait Spike, en adoration devant ces images issues de ses souvenirs. La passion brûlait en lui chaque seconde d'avantage, elle le dévorait, il voulait toujours d'avantage de l'affection de Rarity, il voulait...plus, toujours plus de ce nectar qu'était l'amour dont il était devenu accro.

Rectifiant sa position pour être plus à l'aise, il se laissa aller dans ce tourbillon d'émotions qui l'emportait dans un imaginaire aussi doux que merveilleux. A ses souvenirs virent bientôt s'ajouter des scènes sorties de son imaginaire, ses fantasmes se combinant à la réalité, rendant le tableau général plus magnifique encore. Idéalisant chaque scène, il ferma ses yeux pour mieux profiter de ces instants, espérant que rien ne vienne troubler ces moments magiques, voulant que ces instants ne cessent jamais. D'un état semi-conscient, il glissa peu à peu vers le sommeil, bercé par toutes ces représentations de Rarity.

…

Toujours profondément endormi, Spike senti qu'on lui touchait l'épaule, ce qui le tira hors du cocon si agréable dans lequel il se trouvait. Grognant contre la chose qui l'avait vaguement réveillé, il se lova davantage, cherchant à replonger dans son monde de rêves et de nuages. Seulement, ce qui lui secouait l'épaule ne voulait pas s'arrêter, accompagné désormais d'un bruit qui semblait vague et lointain aux oreilles de Spike. Malgré son état vaseux, il tenta de le reconnaître tout en essayant d'échapper à ce qui lui touchait l'épaule. Confronté à ces deux phénomènes exaspérants, il commença à ouvrir les yeux avec l'intention d'éclaircir ce mystère au plus vite pour se rendormir aussitôt après. Ses paupières étaient lourde et sa vue troublée, il se frotta les yeux pour y voir plus clair.

La première chose qu'il remarqua était le soleil qui allait en se couchant, lui faisant réaliser qu'il avait fait une sieste fort longue. La seconde chose était qu'il avait du mal à se mettre debout, comme s'il avait trop bu. La troisième étant une ponette violette l'observant avec un air inquiet, sans doute celle qui venait de le tirer de son si merveilleux sommeil.

-Oui ? fit Spike en poussant un soupir

-Excusez-moi mais, est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Et pourquoi je n'irai pas bien ? répondit Spike en s'énervant de ne pas réussir à se mettre debout.

-Vous êtes seul dans un champ alors que la nuit arrive, vous n'arrivez pas à vous remettre sur vos sabots et vous êtes couvert d'un liquide transparent et gluant...

A ces mots, Spike tenta de se redresser d'un coup mais, n'arrivant pas à trouver l'équilibre, chuta lourdement sur le sol. Jurant et crachant, il se roula dans un sens puis dans l'autre, cherchant vainement à se redresser, sous les yeux d'une ponette aux yeux écarquillés de surprise et ne sachant visiblement plus quoi dire. L'agitation de Spike dura plusieurs minutes avant que celui-ci, épuisé, ne se résigne à rester à plat ventre. Machinalement il essaya de se passer une main sur le front pour en retirer la sueur, qui était apparue suite à ses exercices désordonnés. Cependant, la sensation contre son front était totalement différente de d'habitude, plus dure, plus rugueuse , moins précise. Intrigué, il abaissa son bras et tourna son regard vers celui-ci.

Ses yeux et sa bouche s'agrandirent progressivement au fur et à mesure que l'image devant lui était peu à peu analysée par son cerveau. A la place de ce qui aurait dû être un bras couvert d'écailles violettes et terminé par une main à quatre doigts était désormais une jambe de poney violette qui se terminait sur un sabot noir de jais. Choqué, Spike tourna son regard vers son autre bras pour constater que celui-ci également avait changé. Abasourdi, il commença à se détailler, constatant l'apparition de poils violets sur tout son corps, la présence d'une crinière et d'une queue de couleur verte ainsi que la transformation de ses jambes et pieds de dragons en jambes et sabot de poney.

Ne pouvant en croire ses yeux, il passa de très longues minutes à se regarder lentement, incapable d'accepter ce qui venait de lui arriver. Dans un état second, il chercha non plus à se mettre debout mais à quatre pattes et y réussit du premier coup. Il fit quelques pas mal assurés pour essayer de se rendre vraiment compte qu'il n'était plus dans un rêve mais dans la réalité et qu'il allait devoir s'habituer à marcher d'une manière totalement différente désormais.

Se retournant dans la direction de l'autre poney, il lui adressa un sourire

-Tout va bien maintenant, plus la peine de s'inquiéter.

-Vous êtes sûr ? Parce que votre apparence...

-Oui oui j'en suis sûr, merci de votre inquiétude.

Se retournant, il commença à avancer dans la direction opposée d'un pas mal assuré, en quête d'un point d'eau pour se laver et se contempler. Sa démarche était hésitante mais allait en s'améliorant tandis qu'il apprenait à se servir de ses nouvelles jambes. Il n'en revenait pas, il avait enfin réussi à activer les propriétés de ce fichu miroir. Spike jubilait, accomplissant même des petits sauts à la manière de Pinkie Pie alors qu'il continuait son chemin vers la rivière la plus proche. Tout allait bien se passer désormais, adieux recherches en bibliothèque, adieux heures interminables de lectures, adieux maux de crânes à essayer de résoudre des énigmes impossibles, tous désormais serait facile et agréable. Tous ses soucis envolés, il avait envie de chanter, de crier, de hurler sa joie à la face du monde tellement il était heureux.

-Et bien mon vieux Spike, je sais pas comment tu as fait mais tu es enfin devenu un poney. Et tout ça grâce à...***** le miroir !

Il fit demi-tour et tenta de courir le plus vite possible à l'endroit où il avait dormi pour rattraper sa gaffe colossale. La lumière restait largement suffisante pour mener des recherches, hors Spike une fois sur place ne parvenait pas à la retrouver, même après avoir retourné chaque brin d'herbe das un large rayon autour du lieu de sa sieste. Exténué par cette succession d'éventements hors du commun, il s'assit par terre, le dos reposant contre un arbre, pour souffler un coup et essayer de se remettre les idées en place.

-Bon, restons calme. Ce miroir, je l'avais toujours sur moi dans ma poche. Maintenant il n'y est plus, donc le miroir doit se trouver ailleurs. Elle n'est pas dans l'herbe, j'ai tout retourné dans le coin sans la trouver. L'autre ponette ne me l'a pas volé, je n'ai pas marché dessus sans le faire exprès, peut-être le long de la route ? Mais je n'ai rien vu pendant que je revenais ici...

Spike se gratta la tête du mieux qu'il pu, perplexe. Où donc ce précieux miroir pouvait-il être ? Car ne pas le retrouver c'était être à jamais poney...certes c'était là son projet mais il n'avait pas prévu de se retrouver ainsi sans savoir comment et surtout sans avoir préparé le moment. La panique commençait à le gagner tandis que les conséquences de sa transformation soudaine atteignaient enfin sa conscience. Rien pour justifier l'absence de Spike dragon, rien pour être introduit dans la société de Ponyville, rien pour faire marche arrière s'il s'avérait que Rarity ne l'aimait pas même avec une apparence de poney, pas d'argent et pas d'affaires, rien. Minute après minute, l'angoisse montait en Spike, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à rester là immobile, de plus en plus de mal à réfléchir calmement. Il se leva et commença à faire les cent pas pour essayer de calmer sa nervosité.

« -Spike ? Spiiiiiiike ? »

Le dragon désormais poney sursauta en entendant cette voix sortie de nulle part. Il se redressa et parcouru du regard tous les alentours, en quête de l'origine de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« -Inutile de me chercher Spike, je ne suis pas autour de toi mais à l'intérieur. »

-Pardon ?

« -Tu es le seul à pouvoir m'entendre, tu n'as pas besoin de parler pour communiquer avec moi, je suis en toi Spike. »

« -Mais qui es-tu ? »

« -Moi ? Mais je suis le miroir que tu possèdes, que voudrais-tu que je sois d'autre ? »

« -En général, un miroir ne parle pas dans la tête des gens ...»

« -Pour être précis, je suis le fragment de magie que ma créatrice à implanté dans ce miroir pour lui permettre de s'adresser à ses possesseurs. »

« -Et pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça ? »

« -Ma créatrice avait un certain nombre de souhaits à mon égard, elle m'a crée pour que je puisse renseigner les êtres aillant réussi à se servir de moi, permettant à ma créatrice de ne laisser aucune trace écrite où que ce soit quant à mon fonctionnement. Elle voulait réserver l'usage du miroir à ceux qui en avaient réellement besoin et non pas au premier être vaniteux qui pourrait croiser mon existence »

« -Donc en gros tu es le manuel d'utilisation du miroir ? »

« -Oh non, je suis le miroir tout entier, c'est moi qui juge si oui ou non le souhait de mon possesseur mérite d'être exaucé, c'est moi qui choisi la façon dont je vais m'intégrer à celui qui va utiliser mes pouvoirs . Enfin, choisir est un bien grand mot, je ne suis pas non plus capable d'être une personnalité complète.»

« -Intégrer ? »

« -Oui, ma créatrice voulait que je ne sois utilisable que par une seule personne à la fois, pour cela je m'attache d'une façon ou d'une autre à mon utilisateur, notre union n'étant rompue que si celui-ci décide de revenir à son aspect premier. Dans ton cas, je suis ta cutie mark ».

A ces mots, Spike jeta un regard à son flanc pour découvrir que, effectivement, une cutie mark en forme de miroir de poche était apparue.

« -Donc je ne t'ai pas perdu, juste... »

« -Intégré, oui »

« -Tu seras toujours présent dans ma tête ?»

« -Tu ne m'entendras que lorsque tu auras des questions à poser sur mon fonctionnement, le reste du temps tu ne te rendras même pas compte de ma présence. Je resterais également silencieux si tu venais à me poser des questions sans rapport avec moi ou mon fonctionnement, car je suis incapable de répondre à autre chose que ce qui me concerne »

« -Comment je suis parvenu à me servir de toi ? »

« -Ma créatrice voulait que seul ceux qui en ont réellement besoin puisse bénéficier de mes capacités. Durant ton sommeil, tu as ressenti plusieurs émotions fortes, qui m'ont permises de juger de la sincérité de ton souhait et de l'ampleur de celui-ci, ainsi que ta motivation à aller jusqu'au bout. »

« -Et si je veux redevenir un dragon ? »

«-Tu me le dis et je coupe le lien qui nous unit. Sache cependant que dans ce cas là, tu ne pourras plus jamais m'utiliser, ma créatrice ne voulant pas que la métamorphose devienne une chose routinière mais un choix important au cours de sa vie. J'offre une chance et une seule à mon utilisateur, ma créatrice ne voulant pas que mon utilisation devienne systématique.»

« -Choix important, tu parles, c'est arrivé pendant mon sommeil...d'accord c'est ce que je voulais mais j'aurais préféré pouvoir faire ça au bon moment »

« -Ce n'est en rien ma faute si ton souhait a été exaucé à un mauvais moment pour toi ,tu n'avais qu'à prouver ta valeur avant ou mieux te préparer à l'avance.»

En grognant, Spike cessa de faire les cent pas, ses inquiétudes partiellement dissipées. Il avait un moyen de revenir en arrière mais dont l'utilisation n'allait pas pouvoir se faire à la légère...pour l'instant il se retrouvait dans une situation assez compliquée. Bon, le côté positif était qu'il avait désormais un manuel d'utilisation du miroir dans sa tête, il ne risquait donc pas de manquer d'informations pour une fois. Maintenant, il avait des questions matérielles autrement plus urgentes à régler qui refaisaient surface. En effet, il se retrouvait toujours au seuil de la nuit sans nul part où aller, avec des restes de substance poisseuse sur lui et aucun moyen de justifier sa disparition auprès des autres poneys. Il avait besoin d'un plan d'action et vite, les discussions philosophiques avec sa nouvelle compagne intérieure devraient attendre.

Tout d'abord, il devait se rendre présentable, c'est pourquoi il repartit dans la direction de la proche rivière, déterminé à se nettoyer et de voir à quoi ressemblait sa nouvelle tête de poney. Cela fait, il se remit en marche, restant aux abords de Ponyville sans y rentrer de peur de croiser des poneys aux questions gênantes. Il devait mettre au point une histoire, suffisamment convaincante pour Twilight et les autres. Twilight était son plus grand risque car, intelligente comme elle l'était, elle serait capable de reconnaître Spike le dragon dissimulé sous cette forme de Spike le canasson. Ce qui lui fit prendre conscience qu'en tout premier lieu il aurait besoin d'un nouveau nom. Une fois de plus il pesta contre ces événements qui vous tombaient dessus toujours avant que vous y soyez complètement préparés. Après plusieurs dizaines de minutes de difficile réflexion, il décida d'opter pour Scale Mirror comme nom pour sa nouvelle identité. Ainsi rassuré, il reprit sa marche méditative.

La nuit était tombée, le ciel se couvrait de nuages menaçants et peu à peu, on voyait les lumières s'éteindre dans Ponyville. Spike quant à lui continuait de errer, cherchant toujours comment se sortir de cette situation. Jamais il n'avait imaginé que l'accomplissement de sa quête se solde par une situation aussi compliquée et délicate à gérer. Il fallait commencer quelque part, faire les choses les unes après les autres, seulement il ne voyait pas par quel bout commencer justement. Il pouvait aller voir Twilight et lui demander asile, seulement il fallait soit tout avouer soit avoir une histoire en béton pour justifier sa demande.

Dieu aide toujours aux fous, aux amoureux et aux ivrognes. Dans le cas de Spike il avait donc deux fois plus d'aide à fournir. Elle se matérialisa par l'apparition dans le lointain d'une silhouette surmontée d'une coiffure facile à reconnaître. C'était en effet Rarity qui s'en revenait à Ponyville, tirant derrière elle un chariot remplit de gemmes. De loin, on voyait qu'elle était à la peine tant sa démarche semblait lasse et sa vitesse réduite. De plus, les nuages jusqu'ici simplement menaçants commencèrent à déverser leur contenu, agrémentant ce tableau par une bonne pluie. Ce qui ici était offert à Spike, ce n'était ni plus ni moins que le fabuleux cliché de la damoiselle en détresse avec lequel tout héros avait moyen de conquérir la belle en récompense des efforts fournis. Oui, pour Rarity, être décoiffé signifiait être en détresse, les femmes sont étranges parfois.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait promptement vers elle depuis son point d'observation, Spike pu assister à un coup de pouce providentiel supplémentaire. En effet, une des roues du chariot de Rarity venait de céder, immobilisant le chariot et renversant une portion de son précieux contenu.

Une Rarity en difficulté, que demander de plus pour faire son apparition éclatante dans la société de Ponyville ? Remerciant le ciel, Dieu ou n'importe qui d'autre qui lui avait fournis de pareils atouts, il se dépêcha de rejoindre sa précieuse. Cette fois il mit peu de temps, toute la marche accomplie auparavant lui aillant donnée une assez bonne idée de comment se déplacer quand on est un poney et que l'on est à quatre pattes Une fois arrivé auprès d'elle, légèrement essoufflé, il ralentit son allure avant de s'arrêter à sa hauteur, saluant Rarity qui s'était retourné vers lui en entendant le bruit de son galop.

-Bonsoir Milady, puis-je vous proposer mon aide ?

A suivre...


	6. Chapter 6

Le soleil entamait sa course vers son zénith habituel, éclairant déjà de ses feux la tranquille Ponyville à la population encore majoritairement endormie. Cela ne concernait pourtant pas Spike qui, bien que devenu lui aussi poney, conservait ce réflexe de se lever tôt, acquis depuis toutes ces années à cohabiter avec Twilight, pour accomplir le plus de tâches possible avant le réveil de la ponette. Il avait décidé de préparer un plateau pour un petit déjeuner au lit, en mettant en pratique toutes les astuces qu'il connaissait pour le rendre aussi savoureux que possible. Cela s'était avéré plus compliqué que prévu, le nouveau Spike n'avait pour ainsi dire pas le coup de sabot pour utiliser correctement les outils mis à sa disposition ce qui entraînait des manœuvres hasardeuses de sa part. C'est après un certain nombre de talonnements, qui avaient failli causer la destruction de quelques assiettes, qu'il avait enfin pu prendre ses marques et remplir son objectif, réalisant un travail qui aurait impressionné Celestia elle-même, il en était sûr.

Satisfait, il contrôle une dernière fois son œuvre avant de s'en saisir et de commencer à se diriger vers la chambre à coucher, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible en traversant des passages passablement encombrés et dangereux pour son équilibre. Enfin arrivé à destination, il pousse doucement la porte avec son sabot et pénètre dans la pièce. Là commence le vrai défi, il lui faut être capable de se rapprocher de la table de chevet sans faire de bruit, c'est à dire éviter toute sorte d'objets jonchant le sol dans une pièce encore très obscure grâce aux lourds rideaux des fenêtres. Il attendit quelque minutes à l'entrée pour laisser le temps à sa vue de s'adapter à cette faible luminosité puis reprit sa progression, toujours lente et calculée. Cela porte ses fruits, le voilà désormais à porté de la table, qu'il débarrasse délicatement pour faire de la place à son plateau.

Il se redressa et essuya un peu de sueur de son front, satisfait que la première partie de sa mission ait réussie. S'en allant vers les rideaux, il entreprit de les écarter un peu pour permettre à une douce lumière de venir éclairer la pièce. Il voulait que son réveil soit le plus parfait possible. A sabots de loup, il retourna vers le lit avec l'intention de tirer son occupant du sommeil, non sans un pincement au cœur devant le tableau si enchanteur d'une ponette plongée dans les délices d'un sommeil sans nuage, le visage calme et doux encadré par une auréole de cheveux laissés libres de toute attache.

Spike resta quelques minutes en contemplation quasi religieuse, aillant du mal à réaliser que cette toile était bien réelle et non pas issue d'un fantasme personnel. Malheureusement, il devait y mettre fin, c'est pourquoi il toucha légèrement l'épaule de sa muse tout en lui murmurant son nom à l'oreille. Alors qu'elle ouvre lentement les yeux, l'air complètement dans le vague, il se décida à lui offrir son plus beau sourire pour que sa journée commence de la meilleure des faç...

-

Rarity fit un bond de plusieurs mètres de haut alors qu'elle poussait un hurlement à décorner une licorne. Alors qu'elle retombait vers le lit, elle expédia involontairement un direct du sabot qui atteignit Spike à la joue droite, l'envoyant valser par terre. Sitôt redescendue, elle attrapa sa couverture et la jeta dans la direction du poney violet, avant de rouler sur elle même et de passer de l'autre côté du lit . Toujours hurlante, elle commença à utiliser les pouvoirs de sa corne pour envoyer tout ce qu'elle pouvait trouver sur Spike, de la pelote d'épingles aux morceaux de tissus coupés en passant par les livres et les croquis. Alors que celui-ci se relevait difficilement, elle se saisit d'un mannequin qu'elle expédia vers lui avec une trajectoire des plus...chaotique, vu que le mannequin rebondit sur un des montants du lit avant de s'écraser à quelques centimètres de Spike, qui essayait de se protéger du mieux possible de la pluie de projectiles.

-Miss...calm...oops...il n'est...nécessaire...de..., essayait de communiquer Spike, esquivant tour à tour un mètre, un magazine de mode, des rouleaux, des étoffes, deux miroirs et une chaise cassée. La pluie de projectile était anarchique mais dangereuse, il ne pouvait savoir à quel moment serait expédié les objets les plus mortels comme des ciseaux ou une robe à froufrous mal coupée.

Paniquée, Rarity s'empara d'un autre objet qui lui aussi fut envoyé sur le pauvre poney. Malheureusement pour lui, si le panier d'Opal tomba à ses pieds sans toucher sa cible, le chat en revanche atterrit sur son dos en poussant des miaulements atroces de protestations. Toutes griffes dehors, elle s'agrippa à Spike comme si sa neuvième vie féline ne tenait plus qu'à ce seul fil. La douleur amena le poney à se redresser, pour prendre un magnifique rouleau d'étoffe en plein museau. Étourdit, il heurta la table de chevet, délogeant Opal de son dos mais gagnant une averse de jus d'orange provenant de son plateau repas.

-Boom headshot, marmonna Spike avant de se jeter de nouveau derrière le lit pour se protéger.

Elle continuait de hurler et avait encore une bonne réserve d'objets à expédier, c'est pourquoi il sentit qu'il devait prendre l'initiative. Il esquiva un autre vol de mannequin avant de s'élancer hors de sa symbolique cachette, droit sur Rarity avec l'intention de la maîtriser et de la raisonner...enfin, surtout, l'arrêter dans son hystérie, les décibels de ses hurlements étant suffisants pour casser le mur du son. La pièce était petite, il fut sur elle en un rien de temps. Encore plus paniquée devant cette réaction imprévue, Rarity se retourna et exécuta une magnifique ruade au moment même où Spike amorçait son saut pour la saisir. Les deux sabots atterrirent pile au milieu de son torse, il fut renvoyé de là où il venait avec deux magnifiques marques rouges en cadeau bonus.

La licorne trébucha et alla heurter l'étagère où elle rangeait toute ses lotions et produits de soins. L'un d'entre eux chuta et atterrit sur son visage, l'aspergeant de son contenu et la rendant partiellement aveugle. Elle poussa de nouveaux hurlements et se mit à bouger dans tous les sens pour faire face à son adversaire...qui assistait à la scène l'air ébahie quelques mètres plus loin. Dans un effort désespéré, il parvint à bondir sur Rarity et à la maintenir plaquée sur le sol, au prix d'un nouveau direct à la mâchoire et de plusieurs coups sur diverses parties du corps.

-Lâchez-moi, lâchez-moi, mais lâchez-mooooooooooooooi.

-Mais calme-toi, calme-toi, calme-tooooooooooooooi répondait Spike en essuyant du mieux possible les yeux de Rarity.

Celle-ci cessa de hurler mais continua de se débattre dans tous les sens pour échapper à l'emprise de celui qui avait, pour elle, l'intention de lui nuire. Spike face à cette furie dû concéder plusieurs mouvements, ce qui l'amena à se retrouver museau à museau avec Rarity, ses jambes entre celles de la belle, leurs corps collés l'un à l'autre. La position était hautement suggestive, agrémentée des petits mouvements de l'un et de l'autre pour prendre l'ascendant sur son adversaire, poussant de petits gémissements dans l'effort, les fronts couverts de sueurs maintenant que la lutte s'était calmée.

C'est précisément ce moment que choisi Twilight pour faire irruption dans la chambre. Devant elle s'étendait un chaos difficilement imaginable d'affaires diverses et variées unies sous la bannière du Général Désordre, avec deux poneys en train de se livrer une lutte particulièrement intime vu de l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

-Heu...Rarity ? demanda-t-elle doucement de peur de déranger les deux quasi-amants. J'ai entendu crier alors je me demandais si tout allait bien...je ne sais pas si je dérange ou bien...

La ponette en question piqua un fard, se rendant compte du tendancieux de sa position. Soucieuse de son image, elle chercha à se relever de force, cependant Spike ne la laissa pas faire, de peur qu'elle ne reprenne ses assauts envers lui.

-Mais laissez moi je relever, mufle...

-A condition que tu...que vous vous calmiez miss Rarity.

-Comment conn...bref, laissez-moi me relever sans discuter, maraud.

Presque à contrecœur, Spike s'écarta, laissant le soin à la Rarity de se remettre seule sur ses sabots. L'adrénaline du combat retombant, ses divers bleus et bosses commencèrent à se rappeler à son bon souvenir. Il entreprit de les examiner à l'aide d'un miroir qui, miraculeusement, avait réussi à survivre à la tornade qui s'était abattue sur cette chambre. Bon, au moins sa nouvelle couleur violette masquerait relativement bien les stigmates de cet affrontement et s'accorderait pas trop mal avec les futures taches sur son pelage, mais il regrettait pour le coup sa précédente forme de dragon et les écailles épaisses qui allaient avec.

La tension retombée il baissa la tête, déçu, tout son travail pour maintenir la magie de la nuit dernière avait au final été réduit à néant, Rarity ne semblant plus conserver aucun souvenir de la soirée qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Préférant maintenir le statut quo pour ne pas aggraver les choses, il décida de se composer un visage d'une neutralité parfaite avant de se retourner en direction des deux amies. Rarity semblait faire tout son possible pour convaincre Twilight que ce qu'elle avait vu n'était pas ce qu'elle croyait être, à grand renforts de gestes et de mimiques. Son interlocutrice gardait cependant une mine assez septique quand aux affirmations de la couturière, jetant parfois des regards lourds de sous-entendus qui faisaient rougir Rarity.

-Mais je te répète qu'il ne s'est rien passé Twilight, rien de rien du tout.

-Et le désordre de cette pièce est le fruit de mon imagination ?

-Pas du tout darling, le simple résultat d'un petit mouvement de panique.

-Dans ce cas je n'ose penser à ce que serait le résultat en cas de grande panique, intervint Spike.

-Enfin monsieur, soyez un vrai Gentlecolt et dites à mon amie ici présente que ce qu'elle croit n'est en rien la vérité.

Immédiatement il regretta son intervention, devant maintenant faire face au regard inquisiteur de Twilight...qui ne semblait pas avoir encore remarqué sa disparition, ce qui vexait légèrement l'ego du dragon/poney. Il devait mentir mais pas trop, pour rester dans le registre du crédible.

-Il se trouve que moi et miss Rarity avons passés une partie de la nuit ensemble en bonne intelligence mais qu'il n'y a eu aucun débordement de notre part, l'épisode de cette matinée relevant d'une malencontreuse mésentente je vous assure.

Rien de tel qu'une formulation classe à la manière du plus parfait Gentlecolt d'Equestria pour noyer le poisson pensa Spike, rigolant sous cape du bon tour qu'il jouait à Twilight.

-Ainsi donc...

-Rien de libidineux, non.

-Ha...

-Rarity Rarity RARITYYYY

-Quoi encore, soupira la ponette

Le quoi correspondait à une Pinkie Pie version extra surexcitée, extra survitaminée qui venait de débarquer dans sa chambre...

-Ho Twilight, tu es là aussi, c'est génial, vous serez au courant en même temps parce qu'il faut que je vous le dise car sinon ce ne serait pas faire partie des meilleures amies du moooooooonde entier.

-Pinkie, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ce matin ? interrogea Twilight

-Écoute bien, ce matin j'allais chez Rainbow Dash parce que tu vois on avait prévu de faire des blagues à tous le monde et puis là je suis sur le chemin et qu'est-ce que je vois ? Applejack et Rainbow en train de s'embrasser ! Moi j'étais encore cachée derrière un fourré donc elles ne m'ont pas vues mais je suis sûre que c'était elles. Et tout le monde se demandait si elles étaient ensemble ou pas et en fait elles le sont, c'est troooooooop génial pour elles, vous vous rendez compte ?

-Heu...Pinkie ? En général les gens qui ont des relations discrètes n'aiment que celles-ci soient connues de tous.

-Mais pas de soucis Twilight, j'étais tellement contente que je suis aller voir Applejack juste après le départ de Rainbow Dash j'étais là je la serrais contre moi en lui disant à quel point c'était super et elle, elle me dit que si seules ses amies sont au courant ça irait mais qu'il ne fallait pas que d'autres poney le soient, alors j'ai fais la promesse que personne d'autre que mes amies seraient au courant.

-Oui mais là regarde, il y a quelqu'un d'autre avec Rarity et, heu...à part elle personne ne le connaît donc...

La remarque de Twilight désarçonna Pinkie, qui se laissa tomber sur le sol en découvrant Spike. Sans le faire exprès elle avait enfreint sa sacro-sainte règle du secret. La bouche béante, les yeux grands ouverts, elle fixait Spike en ne sachant que dire malgré ses lèvres tremblantes.

-Pas de soucis, je n'ai absolument rien entendu de votre annonce miss Pinkie, un Gentlecolt se doit de savoir écouter mais aussi de ne pas entendre lorsque cela s'avère nécessaire.

-Hum Rarity, tu es toujours sûre de ne pas connaître ce galant poney ?

Rarity détourna le visage sans rien dire, rougissant fortement devant les insinuations de Twilight.

-Parce que tu vois Pinkie, poursuivit-elle, Applejack et Rainbow Dash ne sont apparemment pas les seules à avoir trouver l'âme sœur ces derniers temps...

-Oh oh, vas-y, dit moi tout que je sache, ça va être être encore plus génial si un autre couple se forme. Ah mais je sais, je sais, c'est toi et Rarity, hein hein hein ?

-Heu non pas vraiment...

-Ou alors ne me dit pas, Rarity et notre nouvel ami que je ne connais pas encore ! Disant cela, elle se précipita vers Spike et entreprit une série de petit bonds tout autour de lui en souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Heu...

-Non non non et re non, Twiligh je t'ai déjà dis qu'il n'y avait rien entre nous, arrête donc avec tes sous entendus qui trompent tout le monde.

Spike ressentit un pincement au cœur devant l'énergie que mettait Rarity à défendre qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux deux. Après la soirée qu'ils avaient passée ensemble pouvait-on encore dire qu'il n'y avait rien eu ? Il s'était rapproché de Rarity comme jamais, bien plus que sous sa forme de dragon, mais cette négation de la part de la ponette lui gelait le cœur.

Profitant d'un moment d'inattention des autres poney à son égard, il se faufila hors de la chambre et descendit les escaliers. Arrivé au salon, il se rendit compte qu'il restait quelques cadavres de la soirée passée, en l'occurrence plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool de pomme, production 100% locale de chez Applejack. Les laisser traîner, ce n'était pas une très bonne idée surtout avec Twilight et Pinkie à l'étage prêtes à interpréter tout signe suspect. A Spike la tâche de nettoyer les preuves le plus rapidement et le plus discrètement possible, mission qu'il réussit à remplir de justesse alors qu'il entendait les ponettes redescendre.

Il se retira dans un coin discret, attendant que les deux intruses soient reparties, Pinkie Pie d'abord, qui voulait informer Fluttershy avant tous le monde puis Twilight qui, rassurée quant à l'origine des cris de Rarity s'en retournait à ses affaires. C'est avec un soupir de soulagement à peine contenu que Rarity referma la porte avant de se diriger vers une chaise proche et de s'y laisser tomber, visiblement épuisée. Spike se rapprocha, l'air légèrement soucieux.

-Et dire qu'avec tout cela, je ne connais même pas votre nom, cher monsieur l'inconnu.

-Il se trouve qu'hier soir vous connaissiez mon nom, comme moi je me rappelle du vôtre, répliqua Spike. J'ai l'impression que cette soirée a été un peu trop alcoolisée pour vous, vu ce réveil...agité.

-Il faut dire que ce n'est pas tous les jours que je me réveille avec une tête inconnue penchée vers moi, fit Rarity en arborant une moue boudeuse.

Vexé, Spike se détourna sans un mot et se mit à fouiller les placards de la pièce.

-Pourrais-je savoir ce que vous comptez faire maintenant ?

-Tout d'abord, trouver où vous cachez les comprimés d'aspirine, on ne le dirait pas comme ça mais qu'est-ce que vous pouvez hurler au lit.

-Malotru.

-Et dans votre cas, je pense que vous devez souffrir d'une assez forte migraine sinon vous recommenceriez à me hurler dessus à cet instant, je me trompe ?

-...

-Quel silence révélateur, railla Spike avant de pousser un cri de joie en découvrant les précieux comprimés.

Chacun dégusta son verre d'eau parfum aspirine en silence, se lançant des regards tantôt interrogateurs tantôt accusateurs. Cependant, cette lutte silencieuse ne devait pas marquer un renouveau de tension, ce fut donc Spike qui prit l'initiative de casser la chaîne diabolique.

-Et si nous recommencions depuis le tout début ? Je sens trop d'hostilité entre nous cela devient malsain.

-Après toutes vos paroles blessantes ? Je ne sais pas si cela sera possible.

-Je n'ai fait qu'égaliser le score ma mie.

-Vous comptez je l'espère rafraîchir ma mémoire défaillante.

-Mais bien entendue miss, je comptais d'ailleurs commencer par cela.

-Je ne sais...pourtant j'ai beau chercher je ne me rappelle de rien, pas un seul petit morceau de souvenir...allons, je pense que je n'ai pas tellement de choix possibles

Ce salon allait donc être le théâtre d'un long entretien entre les deux protagonistes. Une fois bien installés, Spike prit quelques instants pour mettre ses souvenirs en ordre, sachant d'avance que la narration serait compliquée. Cela fait, il se lança dans un long monologue de plusieurs dizaines de minutes, racontant tout, du premier moment de leur « rencontre » à l'arrivé à la boutique Carrousel, du premier verre d'alcool en remerciement à la débauche de bouteilles issues de la réserve très privée de Rarity. Il n'occulta rien, de leur rapprochement tant émotionnel que physique durant cette nuit, de ce qu'ils se dirent et se firent. Bien entendu Spike ne pouvait révéler sa véritable identité mais il ne chercha pas à profiter de l'amnésie de Rarity, il resta le plus honnête possible dans son récit.

Cela pouvait être assez perturbant de découvrir que plusieurs heures de sa vie avaient complètement disparues de sa mémoire. Malgré les mimiques de Rarity qui semblait trouver tout cela absurde, il ne changea rien, ne s'arrêta pas, continuant son récit sans rien omettre, le plus petit détail prenant une grande importance devant le noir total de la mémoire défaillante.

Une fois les faits tous relatés, Spike s'empressa d'aller chercher un autre verre d'eau pour s'hydrater, la gorge devenue toute sèche. Pendant ce temps, Rarity resta dans son fauteuil comme abasourdie, elle si toujours réservée et attentive à sa conduite avait pu faire cela ? Avec un parfait inconnu ? Elle avait du mal à l'accepter, même si au fond d'elle même elle sentait que son interlocuteur n'avait pas essayé de l'abuser, que ce soit durant la soirée ou maintenant avec son récit. Après ce réveil en fanfare, ces révélations, venaient ajouter du piquant à cette matinée déjà bien chargée.

Une fois Spike de retour, ils restèrent plusieurs minutes silencieux, se contentant de s'observer sans échanger un seul mot. L'une ne savait comment réagir, les faits nouveaux venant éclairer les gestes de ce matin d'un tout autre jour, la mettant mal à l'aise quant à sa conduite quelque peu...désastreuse. L'autre était en attente du jugement de la belle, ne sachant plus quoi dire pour plaider sa cause, son plan si soigneusement planifié pouvait être réduit à néant par les prochaines paroles de Rarity. L'un comme l'autre n'osait prononcer la première phrase qui risquait de tout déclencher, attendant que l'autre parle en premier pour enfin pouvoir se libérer du poids qui pesait sur la conscience.

-Et maintenant ?


	7. Chapter 7

L'obscurité. La chaleur. Les notes de musiques qui s'enchaînent pour former un son harmonieux, entraînant les sens et exacerbant l'imagination. Les conversations s'arrêtent le temps d'un morceau, tous les poneys se retrouvent réuni par la mélodie qui semble traverser le temps sans effort. Dans un décor épuré mais luxueux, la pénombre permet aux poneys de se révéler le temps d'une danse sur la piste ou au contraire de dissimuler aux yeux des autres des frôlements, des gestes sensuels, des petites attentions que l'on souhaite réserver à son ou sa partenaire. Ici au Poney Blues, le temps d'un verre, d'un repas ou d'une soirée complète, c'est la grâce et la distinction de Canterlot qui descendent parmi les poneys de Ponyville pour faire voyager ses clients dans un autre monde, fait de chic, de beaux gestes, de romantisme ou tout simplement de détente. Cet établissement, à la fois bar, restaurant et boîte de nuit avait réussi son pari et avait conquis son public depuis son ouverture toute récente, réussissant à se rendre accessible et désirable tant aux jeunes qu'aux moins jeune, aux célibataires comme aux couples.

Ce qui faisait son succès, c'était avant tout ses soirées à thèmes, certaines uniques et d'autres récurrentes, telle la soirée Jazz et Blues qui se déroulait ce soir là. Devait se produire sur scène artistes reconnus et nouveaux talents, ce qui avait justement motivé Spike à inviter Rarity à y passer la soirée avec lui, l'un des groupes au programme étant justement dans la liste des favoris de la ponette. Le favoritisme n'étant pas pratiqué, il fallait venir de bonne heure pour espérer obtenir une place, cette politique égalitaire faisant aussi parti du charme et de la renommé de ce lieu.

C'est ainsi que, après un excellent repas dans une ambiance faite de lumières tamisées, de calme et de chic, Spike et Rarity s'étaient retrouvés attablés à l'un des box en coin de la boîte, dissimulés aux yeux des autres par l'obscurité et le jeu savant des lumières. Dans cette ambiance, et celle la seulement, Rarity se laissait aller à des démonstrations d'affections poussées envers Spike, qui jouissait de la soirée comme le ferait un amateur de vieux vins. En effet, même s'il était déjà comblé d'avoir séduit celle qu'il désirait par dessus tout, le plaisir de le montrer et de le faire savoir aux yeux de tous était une tentation à laquelle il succombait de temps en temps, notamment en amenant Rarity dans ce genre de lieux où la styliste pouvait laisser tomber son masque de beauté inaccessible. La belle était en effet fort discrète quand il s'agissait de montrer ses sentiments en public, un fait qui avait surpris Spike qui s'attendait à la voir faire preuve d'autant d'assurance dans le domaine des sentiments que dans celui de la mode. Il s'était avéré que non, Rarity devenant presque aussi timide que Fluttershy dès qu'il s'agissait d'aller plus loin qu'un simple baiser volé, cachant cette timidité par de grands airs et une attitude de star digne des plus grandes artistes d'Equestria.

Mais ici, dans ce box, dans cette boîte, l'obscurité et la musique, faisaient tomber ces barrières et transformaient la ponette réservée en une tout autre personne à la plus grande joie de Spike. Il dansait un peu, flirtait beaucoup, admirait les pas décomplexés de sa belle sur la piste au son d'un de ses groupes préférés, profitant de ces moments magiques comme il l'aurait fait d'un rêve merveilleux dont il ne voudrait jamais sortir. Car ce n'était pas seulement de son succès envers Rarity dont il profitait ce soir, mais bien de sa réussite à transformer aussi complètement sa vie., car les choses avaient fort bien tournées pour lui depuis sa transformations et ses débuts...chaotiques en tant que poney. Finissant d'un trait les restes de son verre d'Applejack Daniel's, il laissa son esprit divaguer alors que ses yeux ne lâchaient pas Rarity une seule seconde.

Après cette première journée particulièrement riche en émotions , il était effet devenu l'assistant attitré de Rarity en échange du gît et du couvert, ce qui s'était avéré un deal des plus avantageux pour eux deux. La couturière gagnant une aide bienvenue qui lui avait permit d'étendre son affaire, car Spike avait apprit beaucoup de choses sur la couture et la mode du temps de son existence de dragon, dans le but de la séduire en étant capable de converser avec elle d'un sujet où elle était particulièrement à l'aise. Si son coup d'aiguille restait encore perfectible, ses talents se révélaient précieux quand il s'agissait de trouver de nouvelles idées de produits, de conseiller un client ou bien de vendre les créations hors de Ponyville.

La musique entraînante avait laissé place à un morceau beaucoup plus lent et langoureux. Spike s'était levé pour rejoindre sa licorne sur la piste, faisant au passage un discret signe au serveur pour se faire resservir en boisson. Il se colla à sa belle et la laissa mener la danse, profitant juste de la sensation d'être auprès d'elle.

Alors que les jours devenaient des semaines puis des mois, un sentiment d'insatisfaction avait peu à peu crût en Spike. Même si sa nouvelle existence lui plaisait énormément et qu'il devenait chaque jour plus proche de sa muse, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver qu'il manquait un petit quelque chose pour que tout cela fût parfait. Pendant un temps cela l'énerva, car il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que sa situation était déjà des plus confortables et que désirer d'avantage revenait plus d'un caprice que d'un réel besoin. Pourtant, ce sentiment ne le quitta pas et il finit par se résoudre à y remédier.

Après s'être longuement questionné, il se rendit compte qu'en fait, il désirait être reconnu dans sa nouvelle existence, non plus comme un simple assistant ou une aide mais bien comme le réalisateur, l'auteur, le maître de manœuvre de quelque chose qui allait laisser son empreinte. Il ne voulait plus vivre aux crochets de quelqu'un mais bien obtenir son indépendance, être capable de vivre grâce à lui et ses capacités, pouvoir offrir et s'offrir sans limites et sans remords. Restait à trouver le moyen et surtout le domaine où il allait accomplir son dessein.

Le morceau terminé, Spike avait raccompagné sa partenaire à sa place avant de se laisser tomber auprès d'elle. Il avait eu raison de s'entraîner aussi à la danse, rien de tel pour partager des moments magiques avec quelqu'un. La soirée avançant, les morceaux se faisaient plus décomplexés, plus rythmés, il attendait juste le bon moment pour retourner sur la piste pour y mettre le feu...enfin, si Rarity le voulait bien entendu. Alors qu'il laissait la tension redescendre, un nouveau flash souvenir se révéla à lui.

La mode est un milieu très féminisé où le poney mâle moyen se retrouve vite submergé par un tsunami de magazine à destinations des ponettes, jeunes et moins jeunes. Même si celles-ci sont majoritaire en Equestria, la population compte un certain nombre de mâles qui se retrouvent au final avec fort peu de matériel à leur destination, en excluant bien sur les revues exclusivement pour adultes qui à des articles d'une qualité douteuses ajoutent des images aguichantes de ponettes peu farouches. Restaient quelques articles superficiels, des revues n'apportant que du matériel recyclé et des conseils vus et revus des centaines de fois sans jamais réellement creuser leur sujet. Bref, difficile de se faire une idée correcte de ce qui était ou non à la mode lorsque l'on était un poney ne travaillant pas directement dans les milieux style et fashion.

Constatant cela, il vint à Spike une idée qui semblait un peu folle au premier abord : faire en sorte que la mode devienne une chose accessible et compréhensible au poney moyen et non plus un domaine réservé à quelques rares élus masculins. Grâce à Rarity, il avait accès au point de vue très « à la mode » du camp féminin et ses propres observations pour le point de vue masculin. De plus, il y voyait là un moyen de se faire pardonner par certains poneys qui avaient très mal prit son intrusion dans la vie de Rarity, qui restait jusqu'alors l'un des partis les plus disputés de Ponyville, la belle étant courtisée par de nombreux mâles auxquels elle avait fait tourner la tête. Même si dans un premier temps la mode avait semblé, et semblait toujours, à Spike comme une chose étant très superficielle, il se rendait néanmoins compte qu'elle pouvait être une créature des plus cruelle envers ceux qui ne parlaient pas son langage particulier, hors se retrouver exclu pour une simple question d'apparence était quelque chose que notre héros trouvait particulièrement intolérable. Son domaine de compétence trouvé, restait à trouver la méthode pour se faire connaître et diffuser ses idées et conseils.

Ironiquement, la solution vint de Twilight qui, au cours d'une simple discussion autour d'un café, lui suggéra d'essayer d'obtenir une chronique dédiée dans le journal local de Ponyville. brillante idée que Spike mit en œuvre le lendemain même en se rendant au siège de ce journal. Ses talents de négociateurs furent payants car il obtint ce qu'il recherchait sans trop d'efforts, la rubrique mode étant relativement délaissée par les rédacteurs du journal.

C'est ainsi que Spike publia ses premières chroniques sous son nom de Scale Miror. En très peu de temps et à la surprise générale, ses écrits devinrent des plus populaires, son ton simple et sans chichi séduisant les poneys, auxquels on expliquait le B A BA de la mode et du comment paraître chic et choc facilement. Sans concessions, Spike exposa ses idées, popularisant chez les mâles le concept de prendre soin de son corps pour être et paraître beau, démolissant le cliché du mâle efféminé comme seul étalon prenant soin de lui-même. On assista ainsi parmi les poneys de Ponyville à une vague de relooking, à la plus grande satisfaction de ces dames auxquelles on présentait le mâle qui jusque là n'existait que dans leurs fantasmes ou leurs rubriques de magazines.

A partir de là, il fut facile de convaincre les éditeurs de passer de la simple chronique à une revue complète afin de profiter de ce succès surprise. Grâce à cela, Spike pu d'avantage développer ses idées et mettre en œuvre certains des projets qu'il avait en tête. On eu ainsi un numéro dont le but était de dresser la liste des mâles les plus sexy et recherchés de Ponyville. Le sondage prit trois semaines et eu un très fort succès auprès des ponettes, peu habituées à être consultées sur ce genre de sujet. Le top 50 révéla quelques surprises, Big Macintosh se retrouvant dans le top 3 au grand désarrois d'Applejack, Spike arrivant à sa grande surprise dans le top 10, ce qui suscita la jalousie de Rarity qui se montra des plus possessive les jours suivant la publication. Au delà de la simple apparence, certains numéros traitèrent de sujet tels que l'art de la séduction à la sauce romantique, l'art de bien se comporter lors de réception au delà du simple bien paraître, le guide simple et rapide de ce qu'il ne fallait surtout pas faire lors de rendez-vous galants.

Un grand sourire se dessinait sur la bouche de Spike alors qu'il se rappelait tout cela, cette ascension fulgurante comme expert de la mode, le numéro un local du style, une personne acclamée tant par les poney que par les ponettes pour qui il était une espèce de héros pour avoir tant fait afin de rendre présentable tous ces poney jusque-la très négligés au plus grand désespoir de ces belles qui rêvaient encore du romantisme de leur jeunesse.

Son succès était fulgurant, sa popularité s'étendant au delà des frontières de Ponyville pour toucher d'autres villes jusqu'à Canterlot elle-même, pourtant capitale du glamour Equestrian. Plus que de l'apparence, c'était d'un art de vivre dont Spike se faisait l'apôtre, lui qui avait tant peiné pour séduire son aimée voulait que chacun et chacune puisse vivre son rêve amoureux sans que cela ne se finisse de manière bancale avec un arrière-goût d'insatisfaction. Dire que l'amour était son carburant serait un cliché, mais il était certain que Rarity était celle qui lui donnait l'énergie d'accomplir cette petite révolution dont la réussite surprenait jusqu'à son architecte.

Célébrité, paillettes, tout cela pouvait rapidement monter à la tête du premier venu, se transformer en une dangereuse drogue capable de gâcher les plus belles réalisations. Il ne céda pourtant pas à ces sirènes, son but déjà atteint, le reste n'était qu'un bonus appréciable et apprécié mais sans plus. Quand il regardait derrière lui, qu'il voyait d'où il était parti pour en arriver là où il en était actuellement, il mesurait le fossé, le canyon qui le séparait de son ancien lui. Il n'était plus ce petit dragon timide assistant dévoué d'une étudiante, il pouvait désormais s'affirmer en tant que poney jouissant d'une aura connue et reconnue. Même s'il savait que cette aura pouvait disparaître du jour au lendemain, qu'elle reposait énormément sur des piliers concrètement aussi solides que des nuages, il profitait de l'instant présent sans se soucier de l'avenir, qui ne pouvait qu'être radieux vu qu'il possédait déjà qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir, le reste n'était que cerise sur un très gros gâteau.

Il remua son verre, appréciant la sensation du choc des glaçons entre-eux, embrassant la salle d'un regard à la recherche d'éventuelle connaissances. A ses côtés, Rarity dégustait sa commande tout en appréciant, la tête légèrement penchée, la mélodie qui était jouée en ce moment, tapotant le sol en rythme avec l'un de ses sabots. Malgré l'obscurité, Spike parvenait à distinguer chacun de ses traits et, à chaque regard, se disait que, nom de Celestia, Luna, Nightmare Moon et Discord, qu'il avait de la chance d'être avec une si belle créature. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçu Applejack, qui semblait en grande conversation avec une autre ponette, dont la crinière arc-en-ciel révélait son identité aux yeux de tous. Voyant cela, Spike ne put s'empêcher de replonger dans un autre voyage éclair en destination du passé.

Si sa réussite professionnelle avait été aussi rapide qu'inattendue, si côté cœur il était plus que comblé, tout n'avait pourtant pas été aussi facile que ce que sa situation actuelle pouvait suggérer.

Tout d'abord, sa disparition soudaine avait évidemment soulevée tout un tas de problèmes. Twilight en premier lieu, qui s'était fait un sang d'encre en cherchant à comprendre ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver. Elle avait menée des recherches dans toutes les directions possibles, essayant de trouver ce qui avait bien pu arriver à son petit assistant préféré, disparu corps et âme en laissant derrière lui tous ce qu'il possédait. Elle avait fait appel à Celestia elle-même mais sans résultats, ce qui avait fait rire sous cape Spike devant cette nouvelle preuve inefficacité princière. Cependant, tôt ou tard, à force de chercher, Twilight risquait de tomber sur des indices pouvant amener son secret à être révélé, il fallait prendre des mesures pour parer à cela. De plus, il se sentait mal de faire autant de peine à une amie si proche au nom de son petit bonheur personnel, supportant assez mal sa propre attitude égoïste devant le spectacle d'une Twilight paniquée. Il avait trouvé une solution temporaire en lui envoyant une fausse lettre, prétendument postée depuis les frontières d'Equestria, dans laquelle il expliquait qu'il était parti dans un voyage à la recherche de ses racines de dragon, qu'il était parti secrètement pour ne pas à avoir à se justifier devant ses amies et qu'il serait un jour de retour et qu'en attendant, il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter pour lui. Si cela avait semblé quelque peu tordu pour les six amies, cela semblait cependant expliquer le pourquoi du comment de cette disparition. Si Twilight continua à se faire du souci, elle cessa néanmoins ses recherches et se mit à guetter tout signe pouvant provenir de Spike.

Si gérer Twilight s'était avéré comme sa tâche prioritaire, il avait dû également négocier du mieux possible son intégration dans l'univers des six pouliches. Si certaines, comme Pinkie Pie ou Fluttershy l'avaient bien accueilli en tant que proche de Rarity, d'autre comme Rainbow Dash et Applejack étaient restées sur la défensive bien plus longtemps, cherchant à bien cerner ce nouveau venu avant d'émettre un quelconque jugement. Ne voulant pas faire d'erreur, il avait joué tout en finesse, sachant se présenter comme un soutien fiable en cas de problème sans pour autant être trop intrusif dans les relations entre les six amies. Avec l'aide de Rarity, de plus en plus enthousiaste à son égard, il avait gagné leur confiance, sachant se rendre aussi utile qu'il l'avait été sous sa forme de dragon tout en jouissant d'être un poney à part entière et non plus un simple assistant. Il s'était ainsi peu à peu intégré dans l'univers des ponettes, évitant au maximum de mélanger travail et amitié, s'illustrant auprès d'elles comme un gentlecolt accessible et de fort bon goût. En bref, il avait joué et remporté la mise comme un véritable joueur de poker, apprenant chaque jour à mieux dissimuler ce qu'il ne voulait pas révéler aux autres.

La soirée s'achevait, la nuit étant déjà fort avancée. Lové contre Rarity, Spike profitait de ces derniers morceaux, dégustant son dernier verre, jouissant de l'instant. Ce soir, il avait fait un voyage dans le passé tout en profitant au mieux du présent, comme pour se rendre compte une fois de plus de la chance qu'il avait de vivre sa vie, d'être lui et personne d'autre. L'esprit embrumé par l'alcool et la fatigue, il se rendait bien compte qu'à chaque soirée il faisait le même voyage sans jamais trop savoir pourquoi au final. Ce rappel constant du passé, aussi agréable soit-il...une partie de lui-même voulait-elle lui transmettre un message ? Cette question, chaque fois il se la posait et chaque fois la réponse se trouvait pendue aux lèvres de Rarity, dans un baisé ardent qui effaçait toute autre considération.

La suite de la soirée était comme gravée dans le marbre pour Spike. Il allait raccompagner Rarity, fatiguée et pompette, à la boutique Carrousel où il allait la mettre au lit. Puis il ressortirait, effectuant une petite balade nocturne comme à l'époque de ses grands errements de dragon. Il retournerait au parc, s'assiérait sur un des bancs et profiterait de la fraîcheur nocturne après toutes ces heures enfermé dans une boîte agréable mais étouffante. Là il se mettrait à rêver éveillé de nouveau, contemplant les étoiles comme un jeune benêt romantique. Le lendemain, il se réveillerai avec un léger mal de crâne et un manque de sommeil évident, râlerai un coup pour la forme et se remettrai au travail, goûtant déjà d'avance la prochaine soirée.

Spike en était donc à l'étape parc, assis de tout son long sur un des bancs. Il jouissait de la légère fraîcheur nocturne, se prélassant au doux son du vent dans les feuilles d'arbres. Lui qui avant dormait de bonne heure, il n'avait jamais pu se rendre réellement compte à quel point la nuit pouvait être belle et apaisante. Après ces journées tellement riches en émotions, il avait parfois besoin de mettre le holà et de se retrouver seul avec lui-même. Quand vous vivez les choses aussi intensément, que chaque instant est vécu pleinement, la fatigue menace très vite de vous submerger si vous ne savez pas couper le son pendant un moment, comme faire une pause lors d'un grand concert, s'arrêter pour mieux repartir ensuite, pour pouvoir continuer de ressentir les choses aussi fortement que possible. Oui, Spike le savait ou tout du moins croyait le savoir, ces moments de pause étaient les garants d'un bon équilibre mental pour la star, le maître, le gourou qu'il était devenu aux yeux de tous.

Cerise sur le gâteau, cette fréquentation nocturne du parc lui avait plus d'une fois apportée le coup de pouce nécessaire à son inspiration professionnelle. En effet, et il en avait été le premier surpris, il était courant que des poneys se retrouvasses de nuit ans ce parc pour échanger des confidences des plus intimes le plus discrètement du monde. Il ne savait pas le pourquoi de cette pratique, étant donné qu'il semblait de prime abord plus logique d'échanger des confidences dans un lieu clôt et discret mais cela ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire. Plus d'une fois, il avait pu surprendre des confidences croustillantes qui, sans être citées en tant que tel, l'orientait souvent dans ses choix d'articles et de sujets. En effet, il pouvait ainsi coller au plus prêt de la réalité des poneys, ce qui faisait tout le charme et le succès de sa revue. Et si au passage il aidait plus ou moins indirectement des poneys à trouver la solution à leur problème, que demander de plus ? Spike aimait beaucoup cela, lui qui avait trouvé l'inspiration dans ce même parc en pleine nuit, c'était comme rendre hommage à ce qui avait été à l'origine de sa décision de devenir un poney, le commencement de sa quête personnelle du bonheur. Même si personne ne pouvait le deviner, c'était sans importance, le simple fait de le savoir lui suffisait à ses yeux.

Cette nuit cependant, il ne semblait pas y avoir de poney avec un lourd secret dans les environs, c'est pourquoi il se releva et s'apprêta à rentrer à la boutique Carrousel, rejoindre Rarity dans son lit pour une autre nuit merveilleuse aux côtés de sa belle. Frémissant de bonheur rien qu'à l'anticipation de ce moment, il ne remarqua ni n'entendit la forme sombre qui s'approchait de lui par derrière. Ce n'est qu'au moment de se mettre en route qu'une voix l'interpella soudainement :

-Je savais que je te trouverais ici ce soir, Spike.


	8. Chapter 8

Peur et désir. Deux grands sentiments primaires, capables de vous faire perdre toute raison, toute logique, de vous noyer dans un océan d'émotions et d'annihiler tout ce qui fait de vous ce que vous êtes. L'un peut être enivrant tel le plus merveilleux des parfums, l'autre bien plus cruel que le plus sadique des tortionnaires. L'un et l'autre, poussés à l'extrême, son destructeurs au possible, transformant le plus sage en une coquille vide obsédée par ce qui la tourmente.

Savez-vous vraiment ce qu'est la véritable peur ? Une sensation comparable avec aucune autre, un tourbillon glacé partant du plus profond de vos entrailles pour vous submerger peu à peu, détruisant méthodiquement chaque atome de raison dans votre corps, balayant toute logique dans une tornade émotionnelle des plus chaotique. Vous êtes pris à la gorge, vous ne pouvez lui échapper alors qu'elle s'insinue dans chaque recoins, chaque cachette de votre esprit et de votre âme.

Ce sentiment, brut de décoffrage, qui vous emporte et vous noie avec une facilité déconcertante. Face à cela, vous pouvez être paralysé comme une statue, vous couvrant les yeux, essayant de nier ce qui vous arrive comme le ferait une autruche plongeant sa tête dans le sol pour ne pas voir arriver son apocalypse. Vous pouvez également entrer dans un état de panique comme jamais auparavant, bougeant dans tous les sens, vous débattant contre l'inéluctable, hurlant à pleins poumons votre terreur comme pour tenter de l'exorciser, de la faire fuir.

Peine perdue.

La vraie terreur, peu de gens la connaissent et ceux qui y survivent sont encore plus rares. La vivre est une expérience comme aucune autre, les mots même sont incapables de décrire correctement le chaos qui s'empare de vous, de raconter cette petite voix au creux de votre être qui hurle alors que le reste de votre corps est comme figé, dans l'attente du châtiment. Comment faire passer ce sentiment si puissant qu'il peut briser les volontés les plus endurcies, faire craquer le plus dur, balayer le commun des mortels, anéantir le plus faible.

La pure terreur, sentiment qui vous fait regretter d''être un être vivant et conscient, qui vous fait voir la mort comme un véritable et agréable salut. Vous voulez disparaître, fuir loin, ne pas être vous pour ne pas à avoir à lutter contre ce typhon. Bien souvent, ceux qui racontent leurs pires moment de peur sont loin, très loin, d'avoir ressenti cette terreur noire, car pour cela, il faut plonger au plus profond de votre conscience, aller déterrer vos plus noirs cauchemars et vous les renvoyer à la figure après une cure de fortifiants. C'est côtoyer les aspects les plus sombres de votre vie, affronter au grand jour votre Némésis personnel avec un simple cure-dents comme arme, faire face à votre plus grande crainte en étant nu comme un ver.

Comment décrire cela par des mots ? La littérature est bien en peine d'offrir le champ lexical capable de faire ressentir au lecteur ce kaléidoscope mortel d'émotions extrêmes. Quel art le pourrait d'ailleurs ? Il faut le vivre pour comprendre, regarder et écouter ne suffit plus.

Et justement, cette nuit là, dans ce parc, à cet instant précis, Spike était en train de subir un de ces moments de pure panique, de terreur incontrôlable, de peur profonde devenue réalité concrète. Paralysé, il n'osait pas regarder derrière lui, n'osait pas faire face à la silhouette qui venait de l'appeler par son nom de dragon. Qui, qui donc pouvait donc avoir percé son secret ? Le pauvre était plongé dans un chaos émotionnel indescriptible, comme en chute libre dans un océan noir et visqueux. Tout devenait flou dans sa tête, à la vitesse de l'éclair son imagination exacerbée lui livrait des images toutes plus cruelles les unes que les autres, le représentant face à l'échec total de sa vie qui se profilait devant lui. Si son corps était devenu de glace, son esprit lui était un tourbillon de lave en fusion, moulinant désespérément pour trouver un moyen, n'importe lequel, pour se sortir de cette situation catastrophique. Plus il attendait, plus le silence se faisait pesant, chaque seconde semblant plus insupportable que la précédente. Son bourreau semblait se délecter de la scène, ne disant rien, le laissant se débattre seul avec ses démons. Que faire, que dire...que penser.

Le silence se prolongea durant plusieurs minutes, même si pour Spike cela sembla durer des heures entières. Dans un coin reclus de son esprit, il savait que de toute façon il était foutu, un innocent aurait depuis longtemps répondu et chercher à démentir cette affirmation, son silence était comme le plus criant des aveux. Reconnu, démasqué, il n'était plus rien. Tel une coquille vide, il était dépouillé de tout ce qu'il avait construit ces derniers mois, son talent, son inspiration, sa volonté...envolés.

Avez-vous seulement la moindre idée de ce que cela pouvait représenter, pour quelqu'un qui avait franchi tant d'épreuves, était monté si haut dans l'échelle du bonheur, de voir tous son travail balayé par une simple phrase, tous ses espoirs détruit par quelques mots prononcés par un inconnu ? Au froid mordant faisait désormais place une douleur sourde, qui irradiait dans toutes les directions de son corps, ajoutant la souffrance physique à la douleur intellectuelle.

Spike avait touché le fond si vite, si violemment que dans son désespoir, il trouva finalement une étincelle de courage, comme le condamné brûlant ses dernières réserves pour un ultime baroud d'honneur, pour essayer de quitter la scène la tête haute, un doigt vengeur dressé à l'intention de ses bourreaux. Même s'il n'en était pas encore là, même s'il avait déjà perdu, était déjà dévasté au plus profond de lui-même, il trouva la force de relever la tête et de, lentement, se retourner vers celui ou celle qui venait de lui porter un coup si rude.

Malgré la lumière de la Lune, malgré sa vision depuis longtemps habituée à l'obscurité, son agresseur demeurait une silhouette sombre, ses traits et formes dissimulés par un manteau d'ombre impénétrable. Cela ne découragea pas Spike, qui de toute façon n'avait plus rien à perdre.

-Comment...m'avez-vous appelé ?

Un petit rire fuse, celui d'une personne qui sait qu'elle a devinée juste.

-Bonne réaction mais bien trop lente pour être crédible, ton silence était fort éloquent.

-J'étais simplement...surpris que vous m'interpelliez par un nom qui n'est pas le miens. En vérité je m'appelle Scale Miror et je...

-Oh, mais que vois-je ? Serait-ce de la sueur qui perle sur ton front ? Et qu'est-ce donc que cette voix tremblante, où est donc passée ton assurance et ton franc parlé qui ont séduit tant de poney dans tout Equestria ? Je suis en vérité fort déçu de ton manque de répartie mon cher.

La bouche entrebâillée, les lèvres tremblantes, Spike vécu ce nouvel assaut comme un coup de massue sur son corps déjà épuisé. Cette voix...il l'avait déjà entendue auparavant, mais qui...

-Spike, Spike, Spike...croyais-tu vraiment que ta petite ruse allait marcher encore longtemps ? Tous les poneys ne sont pas aussi crédules que cette cher miss Rarity. L'amour rend aveugle aux choses les plus évidentes, mais tout de même elle est particulièrement naïve, comme une jeune pouliche rêvant encore d'un prince charmant...cela en serait presque divertissant si ce n'était pas aussi pathétique.

-Laissez Rarity en dehors de ça.

-Et pourquoi donc ? C'est à cause de tes sentiments pour elle que tu as accompli un forfait aussi lâche et égoïste.

-Ça suffit. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais je veux savoir ce que vous attendez de moi, à venir me harceler comme cela en pleine nuit.

-Oh, notre petit dragon montrerait-il les crocs ? Comme c'est amusant. Serait-ce parce que j'ai dis du mal de ta Rarity adorée ? Ou parce que je détiens ton existence au creux de mes sabots et que je peux en faire ce qu'il me plaît ? Ou alors...

-J'ai dis STOP, cria Spike. Quoique vous croyez savoir sur moi, je sais parfaitement qui je suis et que, quoique vous croyez savoir de moi, je sais que ce sont des mensonges et des racontars sans aucune trace de vérité.

Malgré l'obscurité, il distingua deux flammes brûler dans ce qu'il supposait être les yeux de son interlocuteur. C'est à ce moment là que, conjointement à une percée de la lumière lunaire au travers des nuages, la forme sombre fit quelques pas en avant, renonçant à son avantage de l'anonymat. C'est donc stupéfait et paralysé par une peur grandissante que Spike reconnu son adversaire, qui n'était autre qu'une alicorne particulièrement puissante, la princesse Luna, sœur de la dirigeante d'Equestria.

-Il suffit maintenant, rétorqua la princesse en prenant la voix royale qui était la sienne lors de sa dernière apparition à Ponyville à l'occasion de la Nightmare Night.

A ces mots, Spike sentit ses jambes faiblir. L'alicorne s'avança vers lui et commença à lui tourner autour sans pour autant le quitter un seul instant des yeux. Il sentait plus que jamais le poids de son regard, le scrutant sans aucune once de sympathie.

-Spike, alias Scale Miror, je suis venue à toi non pas en tant que princesse d'Equestria mais en tant qu'amie, celle d'une personne qui est très chère à mon cœur et à celui de ma sœur.

-Twilight, souffla le dragon dans ce qui ressemblait beaucoup à un gémissement de douleur.

S'avouant vaincu, il renonça à rester plus longtemps debout et s'assit lourdement sur le sol, le souffle court. Un mince filet de sang coulait de sa bouche, en réaction à une légère morsure sur sa lèvre inférieure.

-Exact. Elle a été la première à m'accueillir sincèrement après mon...retour, elle a fait beaucoup pour m'aider à me réintégrer parmi les autres poney. Grâce à elle et ses amies, j'ai pu redevenir moi même et retrouver ma sœur adorée, je suis sortie définitivement de mon exil forcé. Ta...disparition l'a poussée jusqu'à écrire à ma sœur pour lui demander son aide. Cependant, celle-ci est fort occupée à diriger le royaume, c'est pour cela que je me suis proposé pour remplir la tâche de te retrouver et de te ramener à Ponyville, comme payement d'une partie de l'immense dette que j'ai envers elle. J'avoue que, dans un premier temps, ton plan a plutôt bien fonctionné, je ne savais réellement pas où ni comment je pourrais te retrouver. Malheureusement pour toi tu as été bien trop gourmand.

Ah ces mots, une lueur d'incompréhension brilla dans les yeux de Spike.

-Moi gourmand ?

-Tu aurais pu resté longtemps caché sous ta fausse identité si tu n'avais pas eu l'idée de devenir quelqu'un de célèbre et de reconnu. Tôt ou tard j'allais m'intéresser à ce mystérieux poney qui, quelle coïncidence, était apparu à Ponyville le jour même de ta disparition, qui comme par hasard savait exactement quoi dire à miss Rarity pour la faire tomber dans ses bras, avait bizarrement une robe dont les tons se rapprochaient fort de la couleur de tes écailles draconiques, connaissait étrangement bien les us et coutumes du groupe d'amies dont Twilight fait parti. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment celle-ci à fait pour ne pas remarquer tous ces indices que tu as laissés derrière toi, ta fausse lettre étant pourtant un rideau de fumé particulièrement maladroit. J'ai beau avoir été bannie durant mille ans, je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie. La seule zone d'ombre qu'il me reste, c'est de savoir comment diable as-tu réussi à te transformer ainsi, bloquant jusqu'à la magie de ma sœur. Je suppose que tu as eu recourt à un artefact magique particulièrement puissant que je ne connais pas, ce qui est un exploit en soi.

Voilà, tout était dit. Il ne servait plus à rien de nier, la princesse savait effectivement tout sur lui et sur son plan.

-Un miroir de poche, soupira Spike. Fabriqué par une licorne, que j'ai déniché chez un antiquaire après beaucoup de recherches.

-Intéressant, cela explique en même temps ce choix de pseudonyme...

Un silence pesant s'installa. Spike ne savais plus quoi dire, la princesse était visiblement au courant de toute l'histoire. Comment elle avait percée aussi profondément son secret, il ne savait pas mais devoir lutter face à une alicorne qui était aussi une princesse...non, le combat était trop inégal, elle disposait de bien trop de ressources en tant que noble et bien trop de pouvoirs en tant que magicienne. Au fond de lui, il savait depuis le début que sa transformation subite l'avait empêchée de réaliser une disparition cohérente et organisée, au contraire il avait dû improviser et faire feu de tout bois. Si cela avait marché avec les ponettes et plus tard avec les journalistes peoples, l'enquête poussée de la sœur de Celestia avait visiblement fait craquer le vernis qui recouvrait la vérité. Il était fichu, complètement fichu, lutter contre la parole d'une princesse, personne ne le croirait, encore moins ses amies.

-Et donc...qu'est-ce que vous allez faire maintenant ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je veux quelque chose ?

-Vous venez me voir en pleine nuit, jouez avec moi, me racontez spontanément vos efforts pour percer mon secret, alors soit vous voulez vous faire mousser devant un pauvre poney solitaire qui n'en est pas vraiment un soit vous venez m'impressionner pour essayer d'obtenir quelque chose, même si je ne sais pas encore quoi. J'ai beau être un dragon sous une forme d'étalon, je ne suis plus vraiment un bébé...

-Oh, je pensais pouvoir jouer avec toi encore un peu, fit la princesse avec une moue parfaitement calculée.

-Votre petit côté sadique me rappelle tellement Nightmare Moon.

Spike se sentait comme s'il avait trop bu. La tête lui tournait, sa prudence naturelle laissait place à un comportement de tête brûlée. Il mourrait d'envie de renvoyer à la princesse ses quatre vérités, sans aucune considération pour sa force ou son rang.

-C'est juste un petit plaisir personnel, un avant goût de ce qui va t'arriver désormais, répliqua sèchement l'alicorne. Ne croit pas que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça après avoir menti, trompé, utilisé et abusé de la confiance de tant de personnes à commencer par mon amie Twilight Sparkle.

-Quoi, vous allez me faire payer le fait d'avoir rendu énormément de poneys heureux ? J'ai rendu service à beaucoup de monde en devenant Scale Miror, j'ai pu permettre à l'amour de ma vie de devenir réalité et non plus une chimère, j'ai permis à nombre d'étalons de devenir des personnes séduisantes et bien dans leur peau, j'ai offert à nombre de pouliche ce qui n'était pour elles qu'un rêve de gamine. Vous croyez que Rarity aurait été heureuse de devoir subir le fardeau d'aimer un dragon ? Vous croyez que la vie de tant de poney serait devenue meilleure s'ils avaient eu à écouter un dragon ? Mais qui écoute un dragon dans un monde de poney, hein ? Personne. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi les autres auraient eu le droit de vivre leurs rêves et moi non parce que je ne suis pas un poney ? Je n'ai rien volé à personne, j'ai tout fait pour me remplacer moi même et faire oublier ma disparition, je n'ai cherché à manipuler ou faire souffrir personne ! Oui Twilight a souffert mais j'ai tout fait pour la consoler ensuite, j'ai même envoyé une lettre pour que justement cesses ses angoisses et qu'elle puisse tourner la page. Je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire du mal mais les circonstances m'ont empêchée de réaliser correctement ce que je voulais faire. Et puis quoi, je devrais m'excuser pour avoir pour la première fois de ma vie fais passé mon intérêt personnel avant celui des autres ? Pour avoir voulu rendre ma vie meilleure ? Pour avoir voulu mettre un terme à un amour impossible ?

Spike reprit sa respiration après ce long monologue. Même s'il savait que cela n'allait rien changer à sa situation, il se sentait mieux d'avoir pu vider son sac plutôt que de toujours encaisser sans rien dire. Si ses crampes d'estomacs le tenaillaient toujours, s'il se sentait encore faible et nauséeux, sa panique était passée, il attendait désormais le verdict de la princesse avec angoisse mais résolu à tout faire pour ne pas se contenter de le subir sans réagir.

-Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, tu serais depuis longtemps banni d'Equestria après que j'eusse usé de mes pouvoirs pour te ramener à ta forme originelle, je ne me serais pas abaissé à venir discuter avec toi. Ton égoïsme me dégoûte, tu as agi pour ton propre bien-être sans jamais tenir compte des sentiments des autres, tes belles paroles ne font que cacher ton égoïsme. Ce n'est pas pour elles mais pour toi que tu as accompli ton forfait. As-tu seulement jamais pensé, jamais compris l'intensité de la souffrance que tu as infligée à Twilight ? Ce n'est pas une misérable lettre qu'il fallait pour apaiser son malheur et son angoisse. N'as-tu jamais remarqué à quel point elle est devenue faible et fragile depuis ta disparition ? Comment ses instants de joies étaient terni par ton absence ? Je ne te pardonnerai sans doute jamais de l'avoir fait autant souffrir. Et ta chère Rarity ? Son élément est la générosité et toi, tu ne trouves rien de mieux à faire que d'en abuser pour te glisser dans sa vie et son lit sous une fausse apparence, d'abuser de sa fragilité, de la manipuler pour en faire un jouet destiné à ton seul plaisir.

La princesse marqua une pause, comme pour mieux savourer ses paroles et leurs laisser le temps de s'imprégner profondément en Spike.

-Cependant, ma chère et tendre sœur estime que nous devons te laisser une chance de faire amende honorable et de révéler toi-même la vérité aux autres poneys. C'est pour cela que je suis venue. Dans deux jours, la princesse Celestia sera à Ponyville pour une visite informelle. Tu as jusque là pour révéler à Twilight, Rarity et tous les autres poneys toute la vérité, autrement ce sera à ma sœur de le faire et crois bien que cela ne se fera pas en douceur.

-Entendre celle qui fut bannie mille ans pour avoir voulu écouter son ego blessé me reprocher d'avoir été égoïste, c'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité.

Entendant cela, la princesse Luna poussa un cri de colère et le bout de sa corne se mit à briller. Spike se retrouva soudain écrasé, plaqué au sol par une pression irrésistible.

-Tu ne sembles pas avoir bien compris ta situation, cria l'alicorne vexée. La seule chose qui te protège de ma colère est la volonté de ma sœur. Je pourrais très bien lui dire que tu as eu un comportement intolérable et que j'ai été obligée de te punir moi-même. Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de te faire payer au centuple la souffrance que tu as infligé à Twilight, je ne laisserais pas l'égoïsme de quelqu'un ruiner de nouveau des vies, pas si je le peux. Pour moi tu n'es rien, mais je ne veux pas faire souffrir d'avantage mon amie, c'est pourquoi je me retiens depuis tout à l'heure de t'écrabouiller comme un ver. Mais continu de me provoquer, je n'attends qu'une excuse, qu'un seul faux pas de ta part pour m'occuper très personnellement de ton cas.

Le manque d'oxygène commençait à brouiller la vision de Spike, que la pression magique maintenait au sol sans lui permettre de faire le moindre petit mouvement. Seuls ses yeux pouvaient encore bouger, c'est pourquoi il leva et planta son regard dans celui de Luna, la mettant au défi de l'écraser juste encore un peu. La princesse grogna puis exécuta une ultime poussée avant de relâcher son étreinte. Spike se mit aussitôt à tousser et à cracher par terre, essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle.

-Bien, te voici maintenant prévu Spike. Tu as donc deux jours pour révéler toi même la vérité te concernant ou bien ma sœur le fera. Sache également que si elle décide de te punir, je me joindrais aux réjouissances pour rendre la chose aussi désagréable que possible...pour toi.

La princesse tourna le dos à Spike, mortifié, déploya ses grandes ailes et prit son envol à destination du palais royal de Canterlot, laissant le pauvre dragon-poney seul face à lui-même et ses démons. Dans le parc désormais, une seule silhouette se détachait de l'obscurité ambiante. La robe en désordre, la crinière sale, les lèvres rougies à force de les mordiller, il offrait un bien triste spectacle,

Il reste de nombreuses minute là, comme perdu dans un rêve ou en train de méditer, sans bouger, sans réaliser le moindre mouvement en dehors de ceux provoqués par la respiration. Spike se sentait comme vidé, épuisé par cette rencontre. Le choc se dissipa peu à peu mais son esprit restait comme perdu dans une couche de nuages, il n'arrivait pas à formuler une seule pensée cohérente. C'est presque machinalement qu'il se mit en route, la tête basse, sans même savoir où aller.


	9. Chapter 9

Smack

...

Smack

...

Smack

Ce bruit résonnait dans l'air frais du matin. Un bruit sec, régulier mais plus bruyant que réellement puissant. N'importe quel poney aillant déjà vu travailler la famille Apple aurait reconnu le bruit caractéristique d'une paire de sabots frappant l'écorce d'un arbre. En revanche, personne n'aurait su dire de qui venait ce bruit. Un non-initié vous aurait simplement dit que cela ne ressemblait pas à la frappe d'Applejack et ne résonnait pas de la force tranquille de Bigmac. Un habitué de la récolte à coups de sabots vous aurait dit qu'au bruit, le poney était au mieux un débutant, un amateur reproduisant juste l'apparence du geste mais très mal. Au pire, c'était juste un incapable qui faisait n'importe quoi.

Bien sur, toute analyse était compliquée, dans le sens ou pas un arbre n'était visible aux alentours. Et c'était bien normal, vu qu'en réalité, le bruit venait de l'impact brutal entre, certes, une paire de sabots et un morceau de roche.

Bien sur, la planche de bois fixée de manière...originale à ce rocher, la technique...spéciale du poney et les lois magnifiques de la propagation du bruit, capables de transformer un papillon en dragon pour peu que les facteurs soient réunis, n'aidaient pas vraiment à formuler une analyse correcte.

Mais de toute façon, tout cela n'était pas très utile vu qu'aucun poney n'était visible en dehors de la forme qui s'acharnait sur ce caillou, ce qui était plutôt logique vu que Spike avait choisi un endroit particulièrement peu fréquenté dans les environs de Ponyville. La plus grosse affluence se produisait lorsque Rarity se mettait en quête de gemmes, hors il avait découvert tôt ce matin là un petit message de sa douce l'informant d'une urgence d'aiguilles qui nécessitait son intervention immédiate. Pour le commun des mortels, une telle chose pouvait attendre mais chez Rarity, l'alliance de la générosité et de ce que certains qualifiait « d'obsession pour éviter que le moindre accroc ne se transforme en crime contre la mode » transformait cela en urgence. C'est dire que depuis qu'il la connaissait il avait vu passer beaucoup d'urgences.

Ce qui aujourd'hui l'arrangeait énormément

Après son...coming-out, forcé par une princesse particulièrement en colère et apparemment démangée au niveau de la molestation magique, il avait erré sans but pendant des heures, dans un état second. C'était presque par hasard qu'il était revenu à la boutique Caroussel, juste à temps pour prendre le petit-déjeuner avec Rarity, prétextant un pic d'inspiration nocturne pour justifier une absence des plus frustrantes pour la belle. Spike avait mentalement remercié le ciel que cette jument soit tellement attachée à la Mode, avec un grand « M » s'il vous plaît.

Il avait été particulièrement absent durant le reste de la journée, la routine du travail lui permettant de se concentrer sur ses problèmes plus urgents. Mais comme cela n'avait pas vraiment marché, il profitait du dernier jour de délai qui lui restait pour une mise au vert...enfin, plutôt au gris vu la végétation « luxuriante » du secteur. Parti très tôt, il avait cependant eu le malheur de découvrir que sans occupation il était incapable de raisonner, naviguant au gré des émotions, tantôt la peur panique, tantôt une apathie physique et mentale digne d'une hibernation sous somnifères. C'est quand il avait commencé à ressentir de la colère, voir de la haine pure, à l'égard de la princesse Luna, quand il avait réalisé que son imagination dérivait vers des moyens de plus en plus dérangeants de faire payer l'Alicorne pour son intervention, qu'il avait décidé de suer un bon coup, de se fatiguer physiquement pour essayer encore une fois de se poser et de réfléchir.

Car réfléchir, il en avait vraiment besoin et il avait noté plus d'une fois que Bigmac, déjà particulièrement calme en général, l'était encore plus après une bonne journée de travail physique et que c'était souvent à ces moments là que le grand poney exprimait ses meilleures suggestions. Certes, chacune de ses paroles était un petit événement en soi, mais peu de monde se rendait compte que ce poney n'était pas juste une montagne de force.

C'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé à marteler la pierre avec l'enthousiasme des _Cutie Mark Crusaders._

Avec la même réussite aussi.

Il avait placé entre la roche et ses sabots une planche de bois, sans doute emportée là par un quelconque événement naturel, afin d'atténuer la douleur du choc qu'il ressentait après chaque ruée. Déjà que sa technique n'était clairement pas au point, il n'avait en plus pas besoin de sentir son corps se faire ravager de l'intérieur, ses côtes jouer du xylophone et manquer de régurgiter son estomac avec le reste de ses organes à chaque frappe.

Après une ultime ruade, il s'écroula sur le sol, le corps recouvert de sueur, complètement épuisé, se laissant gagner par la douce et chaude sensation qui vous submerge après une bonne grosse activité physique.

-Big n'aurait pas pu plutôt choisirune méthode plus simple pour être productif ?

Se redressant, il alla s'adosser à un rocher recouvert de mousse, se détendant peu à peu, prêt à basculer pour une douce sieste...

...avant de se rappeler pourquoi il avait fait tout ça.

Revenant brusquement à la réalité, Spike secoua la tête et, constatant avec plaisir qu'il arrivait désormais à aligner deux pensées cohérentes à la suite, commença à analyser la situation.

Il était mal

Il était TRES mal

Et la situation ne pouvait qu'aller plus mal

Son secret avait été découvert. Bon d'accord, il était le premier à admettre que c'était un risque qu'il avait toujours envisagé, mais par une princesse ? Et pas part la princesse la plus commode, vu la réaction de Luna plutôt...extrême. Peut-être une séquelle de Nightmare Moon ? Aucune importance cependant, c'était sans doute la pire chose possible. Parce que contrer la parole d'une princesse, voir de deux dans ce cas de figure, c'était plutôt difficile, surtout dans un Royaume et encore plus dans un Royaume où la cote d'amour de la dirigeante approchait les 100%.

Quant à faire face aux princesses, physiquement, avec de la magie ou avec des méthodes détournées dans le style menaces ou chantage, hors de question. Il était désespéré, pas fou. Parce que s'en prendre à deux créatures immortelles en étant un dragon, pire un bébé dragon, piégé dans un corps de poney sans rien pour offrir un semblant de début de parodie de résistance...Même sous une forme de dragon adulte et avec des centaines d'années d'expérience il n'aurait pas prit le risque.

Que restait-il comme options ? La fuite ? Et comment ? Et où ?

Luna avait raison, il avait été trop gourmand. Son visage, sa cutie mark, étaient connus dans tous Equestria. Déjà que la robe violette ce n'était pas des plus discret mais là il cumulait. Sans compter que fuir, ce serait le faire sans Rarity, les chances de la convaincre de changer de vie, de renoncer à tout ce qu'elle aimait, pour lui ? En plus, jamais les princesses ne laisseraient un tel acte se produire, tôt ou tard elles le retrouveraient et ce serait encore pire. Jamais il ne pourrait empêcher toute sa vie Rarity de découvrir qui il était en réalité et pourquoi ils avaient fuit.

Et puis vivre sans elle, impossible, plus maintenant. Il avait toujours rêvé d'être avec elle, comment y renoncer, surtout pour vivre dans le provisoire, la solitude et la peur ?

Il pouvait toujours renoncer à son apparence, demander à son miroir de lui rendre sa forme première. Mais honnêtement, un petit dragon violet n'était pas plus discret qu'un poney célèbre.

Ce n'était pas pour autant que ses autres options étaient meilleures. Dès que ses amies apprendraient la vérité...

Spike frissonna, commençant à imaginer leurs réactions.

Il avait eu un avant goût des dispositions de Luna à son égard. Sa sœur devrait être dans les mêmes tons, vu qu'il avait quand même fait beaucoup de mal à son élève adorée et plus généralement à tous le groupe des éléments. Et son comportement avait beaucoup de points communs avec pas mal de poneys qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment hésité à bannir, merci les livres d'Histoire.

La réaction de Twilight lui déchirait le cœur à l'avance. Pendant tout ce temps, il avait vécu là, s'épanouissant avec bonheur sous ses yeux alors qu'elle n'arrivait pas complément à vivre depuis sa « disparition ». Il savait l'avoir fait pleurer, beaucoup. Il savait qu'on allait trouver son comportement abominable, surtout qu'il l'avait quand même réconforté sous son apparence de poney. Et il n'avait pas hésité à lui demander conseils plusieurs fois pour des articles ou des soucis juridiques.

Les autres amies n'étaient pas non plus à oublier, loin de là. Vous avez déjà imaginé être poursuivie par une Pinkie Pie en colère ? Vraiment en colère ? Voulant vous faire payer une trahison de façon très personnelle. Sur l'échelle Pinkie, une valeur crée secrètement pour mesurer le niveau des réactions de l'excentrique jument rose, il était sûr d'arriver à 100...sur 10...deux fois. Être traqué par Pinkie Pie, presque aussi dangereux que de l'être par Luna, Celestia et une douzaine d'autres créatures immortelles en même temps.

Ce n'était pas non plus comme si Rainbow Dash était à négliger. Elle était la Loyauté, elle s'estimerait en droit de lui faire payer le mal infligé à tous. Elle serait le bras armé, n'hésitant pas une seconde à appliquer le châtiment sur lui voir à y rajouter une ingrédient secret...ou plusieurs. Vu qu'en plus sa disparition avait semé le trouble dans son histoire d'amour pendant un certain temps, elle ferait d'une pierre deux coups et le ferait avec enthousiasme.

En parlant d'histoire d'amour. Applejack. En elle-même elle n'était pas la pire, mais son frère...Pas mal de monde le soupçonnait d'avoir un faible pour la bibliothécaire violette de Ponyville. Vrai ou faux, peu d'importance au final, vu que dans tous les cas il avait fait du mal à sa sœur et à son amie. Se faire poursuivre par un Bigmacintosh était à peu prêt aussi plaisant qu'un plongeon de 200m vers un volcan remplit de lave bien chaude. Si Pinkie Pie était la furie, Bigmac était l'eau qui dort. Vous pensiez maîtriser Pinkie ? Essayez de maîtriser une pareille force lancée à pleine vitesse dans votre direction avec comme seul but de vous transformer en une belle purée, puis de piétiner ce qu'il resterait. Et il était malin, du genre à retrouver votre trace malgré toutes les ruses du monde.

Spike rit nerveusement, l'image d'un étalon rouge énorme défonçant sa porte sans même lever un seul petit sourcil lui traversant l'esprit. Le tabassage du siècle qui devait suivre, avec en conclusion un simple « Heyup » n'aidant pas à rendre la chose plus agréable.

Avec tout cela, Fluttershy était presque de la crème. Il ne voyait pas la timide et peureuse jument le traquer, le torturer ou le tabasser. Mais il la voyait bien inciter tous les animaux du monde à le poursuivre et à rajouter une sauce animale au banquet de sa punition. On peut faire pleins de choses avec des animaux, surtout quand on est capable de commander tant aux plus grands et féroces qu'aux plus petits d'entre eux. Et bien sur, elle pouvait disjoncter façon Crazy Pie et on rentrait alors dans le domaine des inconnus...Spike n'avait pas vraiment envie de nouvelles expériences avec déjà autant de glaives au dessus de sa pauvre tête.

Et encore, il ne comptait pas les réactions de tous les autres poneys, de tous ceux qui avaient une dette envers chacune des six amies. Et les amoureux, les ex, la famille ? Ou l'art et la manière de se mettre un Royaume à dos...

Mais tout cela...tout cela...ce n'était rien envers la réaction de Rarity.

Il avait trahi son amitié et son amour. En devenant ce qu'il voyait déjà comme un scandale monstre, il allait détruire plus que sa carrière, il allait détruire sa vie. Même si, par miracle, on parvenait à cacher que Scale Miror était un petit dragon, il allait disparaître en tant que poney il en était sûr. Comment maintenir à flot son commercer sans lui ? Surtout qu'il allait la briser, jamais elle n'arriverait plus à faire confiance ou à aimer. Comment être généreux si on se méfie de tout et tous le monde ? Comment avoir de la créativité, chose vitale dans la mode, quand la passion était morte tuée par un sale égoïsme ?

Voir Rarity le rejeter, le renier, le détester même. Quel châtiment pouvait être pire ? La torture physique était une chose, la mentale une autre. Et la torture du cœur une autre encore, une plus raffinée, plus cruelle et tout aussi traumatisante.

Rien ne peut décrire la douleur d'être rejeté du jour au lendemain, de voir la personne que vous aimez le plus au monde soudain vous haïr et vous exclure à jamais de sa vie. Plus que de la souffrance, un cauchemar sans fond, sans fin. Et les cauchemars savent exactement où frapper pour causer le plus de mal, bien mieux que le meilleur des bourreaux de l'univers, sans soucis de la résistance de la victime, sans besoin de repos ou de pause.

Le cocon de bien-être était depuis longtemps épuisé et la nuit approchait à grands renforts de nuages, aussi sombres que l'humeur de Spike désormais.

Les deux jours étaient passés. Il avait végété le premier, déprimé le second et aucune réponse, aucune solution miracle ne lui était venue.

Demain soir...

Plus qu'une journée de bonheur avant le début de la fin.


	10. Chapter 10

Comment réagit-on face à un gros problème ?

Il y a autant de réponses que de poneys différents mais fondamentalement on ne peut pas le savoir avant d'avoir à faire face à cette situation.

Bien sur, des gens comme Twilight vous répondront qu'il suffit d'ouvrir un livre pour que la connaissance des anciens et des découvreurs nous guide. Après tout, il est toujours plus facile de copier que de créer. Et si quelqu'un l'a déjà vécu avant, il suffit de refaire la même chose pour que tout se passe bien.

Mais pour cela, il a quand même fallut une première fois.

Imaginons que demain, toutes les connaissances disparaissent ? Qu'arriverait-il? Sans plus aucune base en médecine ou en architecture ? Sans plus savoir rien cuisiner, coudre, juste créer ? Sans magie ? Que ferait une licorne ne sachant pas lancer un sort ? Et une alicorne ? Devoir tout réapprendre, repartir de zéro.

Heureusement pour les poneys, avec une Histoire aussi longue et mouvementée, la plupart des situations ont déjà été abordées et la somme de connaissances pour résoudre chaque nouveau problème est telle qu'il est presque sûr que la réponse se trouve dans un livre.

Sauf que tous les sujets ne sont pas vraiment traités.

Comme la fin du monde.

Il est plutôt difficile de faire un livre sur la fin du monde. D'abord parce que l'on ne sait pas vraiment quelle forme elle peut vêtir et c'est en général un peu trop unique et extrême pour que cette expérience soit utile à d'autres.

Ensuite, tout petit problème, il faut y survivre à cette fin du monde pour la narrer aux générations futures. Ce qui devient délicat quand on se rend compte que ce n'est pas le genre de choses à laquelle on est censé réchapper.

Enfin, il faut quand même ne pas être seul et avoir un niveau de vie suffisant pour que le récit soit utile à autre chose que faire du combustible pour un feu de fortune.

Mais comme c'est une chose qui n'arrivera jamais...pardon, qui n'arrivera jamais de notre vivant, les gens préfèrent en rire, en plaisanter sur ce qu'ils feraient . Pour les plus curieux, il reste les sacro-saints livres qui vont tout vous décrire, détailler chaque réaction possible, peindre des tableaux de chaos teinté de fêtes gigantesques, de celles que même Pinkie Pie n'oserait rêver imaginer. On pourrait lire avec fascination les réactions de chaque poney, de celui qui va disjoncter mentalement à celui qui va vivre ses derniers moments à l'extrême. On peut débattre sur les meilleurs façon de survivre à tel ou tel catastrophe, se saouler avec les livres et les romans qui en parlent.

C'est tellement simple d'écrire et d'imaginer finalement.

Sauf que devant le mur, ce n'est carrément plus pareil.

Et justement, Spike était devant ce mur, cet obstacle marquant la fin de SON monde à lui. C'était pareil, dans quelques heures, il en était persuadé dur comme fer, toute sa vie allait disparaître comme dans une tornade apocalyptique et il lui resterait à peu prêt...rien.

Même pas la douce et perverse consolation de savoir que ce serait la fin pour tous, nan, ce serait juste lui et lui seul. Quel livre décrivait cela ? Quel livre donnait la marche à suivre ? Des années à assister une mordue des bouquins pour se rendre compte que maintenant, il était tout seul ?

Quelle blague.

A croire que la vie et l'ironie étaient comme Pinkie et Rainbow, à faire des farces groupées.

Mais dans le genre méchantes cette fois.

Il aurait pu se réfugier dans la folie. Après tout, qui pourrait venir le chercher là dedans ? Les autres poneys n'auraient alors plus que de la compassion pour lui...ou l'abandonneraient, de toute façon il ne serait plus en état de s'en rendre compte, alors qu'importe ? Hélas la folie cela ne se décide pas comme ça.

Il aurait pu passer ses derniers instants à se morfondre, déprimer, maudire tout et tous le monde. Pourquoi ? Même si c'était naturel, de toute façon il allait bientôt tellement souffrir, pourquoi hâter la douleur ? Se punir avant même le début des réjouissances ? Certes il pensait ne plus en être à quelques blessures supplémentaires mais ce serait stupide de s'en infliger des gratuites juste pour le fun.

Était-ce tous ce temps passé avec Twilight, à étudier, observer la jument analyser, rationaliser n'importe quoi ? Était-ce sa nature de dragon, ce côté cupide lui soufflant d'amasser toujours plus de trésors ? Il voyait l'amour et l'amitié comme des trésors, les plus beaux de tous, alors en récolter un peu plus avant de tout perdre ? Ou peut-être simplement le simple bon sens, s'amuser le plus avant le tomber final de rideau ? C'était tout de même assez pervers, prendre du plaisir avant d'en être privé à jamais, mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? Toujours mieux que de broyer du noir en comptant les minutes.

Toutes ces réflexions, Spike ne les percevaient pas, il n'avait pas conscience de toute cette gymnastique mentale qu'il effectuait en arrière plan. Il savait juste que, dès qu'il serait rentré à la boutique Carousel, il allait faire en sorte de faire passer le Scale Mirror des grands jours pour un figurant à côté de ce qu'il préparait.

Pour le plus grand plaisir de Rarity.

Il faut dire qu'être accueillie en rentrant chez soi par sa musique préférée, un repas dont la simple odeur vous envoyait dans les nuages et en prime un partenaire aux petits soins pour vous.

Un rêve de pouliche, un paradis de romantisme, le fantasme de toute dame.

Surtout sachant que celui qui vous offre cette soirée n'a pas qu'une idée libidineuse en tête. Peu de choses égalent, après une journée fatigante pour l'une, stressante pour l'autre, un délicieux repas accompagné de boissons dignes du palais royal de Canterlot. Ils échangèrent peu de paroles mais beaucoup de regards et de sourires, chacun laissant ses problèmes s'évanouir comme une brume matinale pour profiter uniquement de l'instant présent.

Une fois le dîner terminé, ce fut un passage à l'étape tendresse du programme de Spike : massage, câlins, petits baisers, bref le grand jeu. Dans ce secteur, Spike était passé maître (du point de vue de Rarity tout du moins) vu qu'entre ses lectures (merci la bibliothèque) et ses idées propres, il avait sans cesse de l'inspiration et des nouveautés à faire partager. Il est tellement plus facile de faire plaisir à quelqu'un quand vous aimez cette personne, êtes en confiance avec elle et savez exactement ce qu'elle aime.

Certes il aurait pu passer des heures lové contre sa jument, juste à l'écouter parler avec cette voix qu'il adorait tant, à la chatouiller parfois pour entendre ce rire si beau. Mais cette soirée n'était pas uniquement pour lui, elle devait être inoubliable, comme une piètre excuse pour ce qui allait venir. Il ne ménagea donc pas ses efforts.

-Scaleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, gémit la licorne avant de pouffer de rire

-Quoi donc ?

-Si je continue à me sentir aussi bien, je vais fondre.

-Et bien fonds, comme ça je ramasserai ce qu'il restera et ferais un gâteau superbe avec.

-Tu oserais ?

-Huuuuuuuuuuum...cupcake, fit-il en imitant un poney bavant d'extase avec un air bête.

Sa taquinerie lui valut un coup de sabot bien placé, qu'il contra avec un nuzzle vicieux pile à la base du coup de Rarity, qui ne put longtemps se retenir d'éclater de rire.

-Un gentlecolt qui attaque les points faibles d'une dame ? fit la licorne en feignant une moue boudeuse.

Spike se contenta de tirer la langue d'un air taquin.

-Je dirais même plus, un vrai gentlecolt ne s'en prends tout simplement pas à une dame.

-Donc je ne suis pas censé faire...cela ?

Il appuya sur une zone précise, de celles qui vous font vous détendre instantanément et vous sentir tellement bien, comme dans un cocon superbement douillet. Ouais, la magie était une chose mais l'art du massage méritait aussi ses lettres de noblesses.

Et cela continua comme ça durant de longues heures pendant que les deux tourteaux se livraient à un flirt de plus en plus poussé, l'ambiance chassant toute crainte, tout soucis, ne les laissant que tous les deux l'un face à l'autre, s'enivrant du plaisir d'être juste là avec un être aussi cher en sachant qu'il éprouvait pour vous quelque chose d'aussi fort que ce que vous éprouvez pour lui.

Des instants magiques.

Une chose en entraînant une autre, ils ne se couchèrent que très tard ce soir là, mais aucun des deux ne pensa un instant s'en plaindre.

Mais lorsque le soleil se leva, que les oiseaux commencèrent à chanter, Spike ne traîna pas au lit, même s'il eut un mal fou à quitter sa belle. Plus que quelques heures avant...avant. Et il comptait en profiter. Le faire uniquement avec Rarity aurait été comme n'utiliser que quelques touches d'un gigantesque piano.

C'est ainsi que tout doucement il se leva et s'éclipsa de la boutique, non sans avoir préparé le petit déjeuner préféré de sa muse, en évitant toutefois de la réveiller, pour ne pas revivre une scène aussi brutale que la première fois...ou se retrouver dans une situation lui coupant toute envie d'exécuter ses derniers projets.

Première étape, l'expert légal de Ponyville. Même si l'heure était encore très matinale, on pouvait toujours remplir les papiers urgents et les déposer dans une boîte prévue à cet effet. Il comptait faire en sorte que sa disparition n'entraîne pas la perte d'absolument tout ce qu'il avait crée. Un peu comme un testament, il réparti ses biens entre les six amies et ceux qu'il estimait mériter un petit coup de pouce. Qu'ils acceptent ou non, peu importe, il voulait partir la conscience la plus tranquille possible.

A peine le sabot posé en dehors de la bâtisse si sinistre à ses yeux, un grand sourire s'étala sur son visage. Pinkie Pie disait toujours que sourire était un remède formidable ? Et bien il allait sourire, rire à en avoir mal au ventre et se rouler par terre, il allait juste s'éclater.

Sans aucun mal il trouva Pinkie et Rainbow, depuis le temps il savait parfaitement où les débusquer lors de leurs séances de farces et attrapes. La matinée fut une succession de blagues, Spike rivalisant avec les deux amies dans cette compétition informelle de la blague la plus cool.

L'avantage de croire vivre ses derniers instants était que l'on pouvait tout faire sans se préoccuper du lendemain. Plutôt pratique quand il s'agissait de faire rire, le dragon-poney n'hésitant pas à mouiller (littéralement) le poil pour des blagues qui épuisèrent les « awesome » et « cool » de Rainbow Dash même si, finalement, l'énergie apparemment inépuisable de Pinkie lui accorda la victoire.

C'est épuisé, en sueur et avec un mal au ventre tenace que Spike quitta les deux juments, destination la bibliothèque. Il savait que souvent Twilight déjeunait seule mais jamais il n'avait été à l'aise en tête à tête avec elle, de peur de faire une gaffe. Pas cette fois. Il avait besoin de se reposer un peu et il savait justement que Fluttershy devait passer ce midi. Rien de tel qu'un déjeuner simple entouré de deux juments relativement calmes pour une pause et il adorait toujours autant entendre Twilight parler de ses expériences magiques. Pas comme il adorait les discours de Rarity, plutôt comme un petit voyage vers une époque où il était encore un innocent bébé dragon.

Toc toc toc

-Bonjour, que puis-je...hey Scale !

-Salut Twilight, tu vas bien ?

Question banale mais Spike ne put ignorer la brève hésitation de la licorne. Il soupira mentalement, priant pour l'arrivée rapide de Fluttershy.

-Oui et toi ?

-J'ai l'énergie d'une douzaine d'Alicornes aujourd'hui et je me demandais si on nous ne pouvions pas déjeuner ensemble

-Justement j'ai Flut...

-Excellent, coupa Spike, le fun va être doublé !

Twilight laissa échapper un petit rire et le laissa entrer, incapable de voir le poney violet lever les yeux au ciel, maudissant sa propre stupidité.

-Voilà que je parle comme Luna, marmonna t-il

-Tu as dis quelque chose ?

-Heu, nononon, juste un petit...raclement...de gorge pour m'éclaircir la voix, j'ai énormément rit avec Pinkie et Rainbow ce matin.

-A ces deux la, je me suis toujours demandé où elles trouvaient les ressources pour faire toutes ces blagues.

Spike attrapa une règle de bois qui traînait sur une petite table et la brandit en l'air.

-Miss Sparkle, dit-il en singeant un professeur mortellement sérieux, il n'existe que deux choses d'infinies : l'univers et l'énergie de Pinkie Pie...mais pour l'univers, je n'ai pas de certitude absolue.

Il conclut par un coup sec de sa règle sur la table et fit de gros yeux, espérant faire rire Twilight...

...qui résista quelques secondes avant de s'écrouler, hilare, sous les yeux ravis de Spike. Si ses blagues n'étaient pas les meilleures, il savait adopter la bonne attitude pour les rendre irrésistibles.

La glace rompue et la gêne disparue, lorsque Fluttershy frappa doucement à la porte, ils discutaient paisiblement de choses et d'autres. Le repas en lui même fut tout à fait normal, si bien qu'au moment de repartir l'esprit de Spike était comme un lac au repos, calme et sans taches.

-Heu...

Il secoua légèrement la tête et se rendit compte que Fluttershy était à côté de lui et voulait visiblement demander quelque chose. Un de ses sabots faisait des petits ronds sur le sol, elle ne regardait pas dans sa direction et se cachait en partie dans sa jolie crinière rose, mais il l'avait bien entendu parler.

-Oui ? répondit-il gentiment, un petit sourire encourageant sur les lèvres. Il avait toujours été d'accord pour rendre service à la pégase jaune, surtout depuis ses efforts si précieux pour l'aider à s'intégrer en tant que poney dans le cercle fermé des six amies. Au fond de lui, quelque chose le démangeait toujours quand il la voyait combattre sa timidité comme maintenant.

-Et bien...

Elle hésita encore quelques instants avant de soupirer légèrement.

-Je me demandais si...si...si...enfin j'ai...un tout petit peu besoin d'aide à la..la maison. C'est que j'ai un petit problème avec mes lapins et je voulais demander de l'aide à Twilight mais tu étais là et je...je...je...

-Fluttershy, tu sais que je suis toujours prêt à aider une jument en détresse voyons, ça ne me pose absolument aucun problème.

Le petit problème s'avéra être un simple trou, qui tripla de volume suite à la course folle d'un lapin pour atteindre un aliment succulent...situé de l'autre côté de sa clôture. S'ensuivit alors presque une heure de cache-cache entre Spike et une douzaines de lapins, qui malheureusement semblaient beaucoup apprécier de gambader un peu partout. La pauvre Fluttershy assista à la course poursuite surréaliste entre des petites boules de poils et un poney violet poussant des cris, tantôt de victoire, tantôt de rage, tantôt de tout et n'importe quoi quand il s'entremêlait les sabots et chutait lourdement sur l'herbe. C'est dire que le sourire de Spike était rien moins qu'étincelant quand le dernier fugitif regagna son enclot désormais sécurisé et qu'il put se laisser tomber dans l'herbe une fois de plus, mais cette fois en soupirant de satisfaction.

-Heu...Mr Scale ?

-Efffff...Fluttershy...nous sommes amis, appels-moi Scale simplement.

-Heu oui je, c'est que...

Spike rigola légèrement devant l'embarras de la pégase. Décidément, certaines choses ne changeraient jamais.

-Pour toi...te remercier de ton aide, fit-elle en lui tendant un grand verre de jus de pommes, visiblement frais.

Et la boisson était non seulement fraîche mais délicieuse, arrachant à Spike un soupir de contentement.

-Ah, il faut vraiment que je t'aide plus souvent.

Il ne vit pas Fluttershy rougir un peu mais il l'entendit marmonner quelque chose à propos de spa, lui rappelant qu'aujourd'hui était le fameux rendez-vous hebdomadaire entre elle et Rarity. Se remettant promptement, mais à regrets, sur ses sabots il l'accompagna jusque devant la porte de l'établissement, devant laquelle patientait sa douce. Tendre nuzzle, petit baiser rapide et il les laissa à leur rendez-vous de fille, surtout qu'il avait désormais un objectif en tête : la ferme de la famille Apple.

La journée avançait, il ne savait pas à quelle heure arriveraient les princesses mais il se doutait que ce serait relativement tard dans la soirée, pour laisser le temps à Luna de faire son office tranquillement mais pas trop tard pour que Celestia puisse tout de même dormir un peu. Hey, il n'était qu'une affaire mineure dans la gestion d'un royaume après tout.

Mais tout en cheminant vers la ferme, il sentait sa bonne humeur le quitter peu à peu. Une boule se formait dans son ventre et sa respiration devenait plus difficile, comme s'il décuvait trop rapidement après une excursion au pays des éléphants roses.

-On dirait que la solution de Pinkie n'est pas éternelle, railla t-il.

Cependant, c'est avec un grand sourire qu'il aborda la ferme Apple, saluant tous le monde avec enthousiasme. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il se retrouve à partager un verre de cidre avec Applejack, alors que Bigmacintosh s'esquivait rapidement en marmonnant un « nope ».

-Bonne récolte aujourd'hui, Applejack ?

-Très bonne même, Bigmac a fait des merveilles.

-A ce point là ?

-Oh oui, j'ai su le motiver comme il fallait.

Spike leva un sourcil, étonné de voir pareille manipulation chez l'élément de l'honnêteté

-Héhé, fit la jument de terre, tu peux garder un secret ?

-Pinkie promesse, fit aussitôt Spike, un gentlecolt sait tenir sa langue.

-Il y a une espèce de festival de romans qui se tient bientôt à Canterlot et il se trouve que Dash...heu Rainbow a obtenue des passes VIP.

-Rainbow ? Mais comment ?

-Elle m'a juste parlée d'un truc avec Daring Do et...pas important, le truc c'est qu'elle a quatre tickets et j'en ai promis deux à mon grand frère si on explosait les récoltes.

-Bigmac ? Il aime lire ?

-Oui, fit Applejack avec assurance.

-Attends attends...pourquoi deux tickets ? Je sais qu'il est plutôt massif mais quand même.

-C'est juste qu'il veut inviter quelqu'un à venir avec lui et que moi, je le sais.

Spike hocha la tête. La question suivante était évidente mais il n'eut pas le temps de la poser.

-Non je ne sais pas qui

-Mais tu penses...

-Comme toi...

-A Twilight, firent-ils à l'unisson, avant d'éclater de rire et de trinquer.

-Ce grand bêta a toujours un regard bizarre quand il entend le nom de Twilight, argumenta Applejack

-Le fermier et la bibliothécaire...ouais ça sonne bien comme roman d'amour.

-Mon cher Scale, vous devriez arrêter de lire.

-Mais Milady, n'avez-vous point apprécié mes petits conseils venus de ces fameux livres ? rétorqua Spike, faisant la moue tout en se caressant une moustache imaginaire tel un poney de la haute société.

La jument rougit, ce qu'elle faisait bien plus souvent depuis qu'elle était officiellement en couple avec la tornade arc-en-ciel de Ponyville.

-Et si nous parlions de votre couturière d'amouuuuuur ? Rien de neuf au pays des fleurs et des chocolats ?

Le poil violet ne parvint pas à masquer son changement radical de couleur. Rarity. Encore. Tout tournais autour d'elle. L'Amour, quelle vacherie.

-Oooooooooooh, j'ai touché un point sensible sugarcube ? Mais j'ai ce qu'il faut pour aider les ptits gars comme toi à s'exprimer, ne bouges pas.

Tandis que la fermière s'éclipsait, Spike sentit son humeur s'assombrir. Super, non seulement son malaise était de retour mais il savait maintenant qu'il allait torpiller la déclaration de Bigmac. Génial, vraiment génial, t'es le meilleur Spike, continu comme ça, tu vas gâcher un peu plus la vie de ceux que tu aimes.

Le retour d'Applejack avec une jarre étrange coupa court à ses pensés.

-Qu'est-ce.. ?

-Une production totalement locale d'un remontant capable de transformer Fluttershy en Trixie le temps de quelques verres.

Malgré une évidente hésitation, il tendit son verre et reçut une généreuse portion, qu'il éclusa très vite. Trop vite quand il sentit la chaleur envahir son corps et sa tête se vider. Un sourire un peu niait apparu sur son visage.

-Oh yeah

-Tu es désormais 20% plus cool

Ce fut le départ d'une conversation de plus en plus déliée ponctuée de fou rires incessants. Spike avait la tête comme dans les nuages. Envolés ses craintes, ses peurs, ses doutes. Ils avaient été lavés par l'alcool.

-Alors, toi et Rara..heu Raru...Rarito...drama girl ?

-Whaou.

-Ah ouais, tant que ça ?

-Heyup.

-J'ai déjà un grand frère merci.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à entamer un autre verre, une fusée bleue atterrit tant bien que mal à côté d'eux.

-Applllllllllllllleuarghoups

-Heyyyyyyy, sexy lady, gloussa Applejack les yeux un peu brillants.

-Désolé j'ai pas vue que tu étais avec...mais tu as bu ?

-Pas grand chose...je pense, répondit-elle en interrogeant Spike du regard, qui se contenta de secouer la tête dans un « non » silencieux.

-On s'en fiche, tu ne devinera jamais qui vient d'annoncer son arrivé...

-Qui...

-LES PRINCESSES, hurla Rainbow en sautillant sur place. Juste ce soir, juste elles et nous, oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my...

Sachant parfaitement qu'elle pouvait continuer comme ça pendant longtemps, Applejack la coupa par un baiser, au plus grand plaisir de tous. Surtout de Spike, qui gagnait ainsi le temps de dissimuler son masque de terreur à l'annonce de la nouvelle. Ainsi ce n'était vraiment pas un rêve hein ?

Sans plus attendre, il s'éclipsa, prétextant de devoir se préparer un minimum pour ne pas apparaître totalement négligé devant les princesses. La tête basse, il trotta aussi lentement qu'il put vers Ponyville, atteignant malgré tout la boutique bien trop tôt à son goût.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il fut littéralement happé par une furie bleue et blanche en plein délire, débitant des paroles tellement vite qu'à peine une fraction était compréhensible. Mais à la voir s'agiter ainsi, pas de doutes possibles, l'annonce de la visite royale lui était parvenue. Une seule façon de la calmer, qu'il exécuta promptement.

-Scale...c'était...merveilleux, haleta Rarity

-Technique d'Applejack.

Il sourit en la voyant lever ses beaux sourcils d'étonnement. Encore une chose qui lui manquerait. Il s'insulta mentalement, se traitant de tous les noms.

-Te connaissant, je suppose que tu paniques parce que les princesses viennent nous voir et que tu ne sais pas quoi mettre ?

-Tu es presque vexant à me connaître aussi bien.

-Et plus je te connais plus je t'aime, fit-il en la serrant contre lui.

Peut-être leur dernière étreinte.

-En tout cas, ne t'affoles pas comme ça, c'est juste une visite entre elles et nous, pas besoin d'être en tenue de gala, soit juste sublime comme toujours et tu...

C'est tout juste s'il eut le temps de voir Rarity lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

Après tout ce temps, tout ses articles...il ne comprenait toujours pas les juments.

-Difficile de faire attendre des princesses, tu sais ? fit-il en rompant un baisé qui menaçait de dégénérer.

Le temps est sadique. Ce que vous aimez passe comme un éclair. Ce que vous détestez paraît mille fois plus longs. Ce que vous attendez avec impatience met une éternité à venir. Et ce que vous craignez fonce vers vous plus vite qu'un Sonic Rainboom.

Comme s'il avait juste cligné des yeux, Spike se retrouva dans les rues quasiment désertes de Ponyville, Rarity marchant joyeusement à ses côtés.

Pas comme ça. Ça ne pouvait pas finir comme ça, pas maintenant.

La pression devint subitement trop forte en lui. C'était juste trop, trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête, il devait au moins tenter quelque chose, n'importe quoi, et MAINTENANT.

S'arrêtant, il agrippa la licorne et la regarda droit dans les yeux, leurs museaux à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

-Rarity...

Elle frémit devant ce ton sérieux. Le nombre d'attitude différentes de Spike était juste incroyable.

-Tu sais...je t'ai aimé dès que je t'ai vue pour la première fois. Je ne l'explique pas, c'est comme ça, j'avais devant moi la plus belle chose du monde. Tes mots, tes regards, tes rires...je me serais damné pour chacun d'entre eux. Je veux que tu le saches. Je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerais toujours, quoique tu dises ou que tu fasses. Je sais que toujours c'est horriblement long, je sais que c'est tellement cliché de dire cela mais je te le jure, je pense chacun de mes mots. Tout ce que j'ai fais je l'ai fait par amour pour toi, même si j'ai pensé à moi c'était au final toujours pour toi. Alors, quoiqu'il se passe à l'avenir, juste...ne me hais pas, je t'en prie.

Le visage de Rarity reflétait la confusion extrême dans laquelle cette confession, venue apparemment de nulle part, l'avait plongée. Si celui de Spike était encore relativement neutre, ses yeux en revanche étaient un mélange déroutant de tristesse et de tendresse. Avec un dernier sourire, il reprit son chemin vers la maison qui abritait désormais son destin.

Malgré tout, juste avant de franchir le seuil, il ne put se retenir de murmurer :

_Once more into the fray  
>Into the last good fight I'll ever know<br>Live and die on this day  
>Live and die on this day<em> 


	11. Chapter 11

Tic Tac

Tic Tac

La petite aiguille avançait tellement lentement chaque fois que Spike jetait un regard anxieux dessus. Pourtant, à peine la quittait-il des yeux qu'il se rendait compte que plusieurs minutes venaient de s'écouler. Alors il la fixait de nouveau, essayant de faire ralentir le temps par la force de sa pensée. Ou le figer au pire. Mais comme cela ne semblait pas marcher, il passa alors au plan B.

L'alcool.

D'habitude il ne buvait pas, pas vraiment. Il avait découvert à ses dépends que l'excès d'alcool pouvait être des plus agréables sur le coup mais les retombées faisaient mal, littéralement très mal. Avec le temps, il avait apprit à boire, à savourer ce plaisir particulier, sachant s'arrêter quand il le fallait, forçant juste assez pour se sentir bien sans pour autant tomber malade et passer de la douce euphorie à un sentiment glauque de mal être.

Et d'habitude il aurait regardé avec désapprobation et fait une ou deux remarques bien senties sur celui qui éclusait verre sur verre à la recherche de l'ivresse la plus rapide possible.

Mais ça c'était avant.

Parce que ce soir, bloqué dans cette maison, torturé par l'attente qui se prolongeait, assaillie par l'angoisse, les regards et les sous-entendus des filles...la forteresse de sa volonté n'était plus qu'un assemblage fragile de murailles fissurées et de tours en lambeaux.

Son corps était horriblement tendu et ses nerfs à vif. Il se savait sur le point de craquer, de s'effondrer un peu plus complètement à chaque minute qui passait. Mais au fond de lui, il ne voulait pas, une fois dans l'arène, imploser et n'être plus qu'une réplique de poney pleurant et gémissant sur le sol. S'il ne pouvait partir avec classe, il voulait partir debout. Et même chancelant et abruti par l'alcool c'était, de son point de vue, être (relativement) droit sur ses sabots donc de toute façon plus glorieux...ou moins pitoyable.

Hélas il n'y avait que du punch, assez léger même, sur la table. Les quelques bouteilles de vin disposées là étaient hors limites, prévues pour trinquer avec les princesses. Alors, discrètement, il avait réussit à se rendre là où le propriétaire lui avait avoué cacher ses réserves plus fortes. Plusieurs fois déjà celui-ci avait gracieusement mit cette maison, un peu à l'écart de Ponyville, à disposition des 6 juments. Souvent absent, il remboursait ainsi Twilight pour plusieurs coups de sabots magiques tout en récupérant souvent quelques produits de qualité, car on ne recevait pas des princesses ou un poney en vue avec des chips et des sodas...enfin si mais pas seulement.

Spike commençait à ressentir la seconde vague de la cuvée spéciale d'Applejack. Sa tête devenait lourde, ses sens semblaient engourdi. C'était comme si il regardait au travers des yeux d'un autre, comme si ce n'était pas lui qui souriait bêtement, racontait des blagues de plus en plus nulles. Ce n'était pas lui qui esquivait sans cesse Rarity et ses questions, pas lui qui détournait la tête chaque fois que son regard croisait celui de la jument.

Pas lui qui ignorait complètement l'expression perplexe de Twilight et les regards étonnés de Fluttershy.

A chaque seconde, un peu plus de malaise. La solution ? Mais se mettre à l'écart, rien de tel que de paraître encore plus bizarre pour désamorcer les questions des autres. Même l'arrivé du couple Rainbow Jack n'avait pas réussit à diluer suffisamment la gêne qui s'installait de plus en plus.

Alors il buvait. Pour oublier. Et sans doute avait-il oublié d'arrêter.

Tic Tac

Tic Tac

Ne plus rien ressentir, ne plus être, juste passer le temps. Petite planète qui allait prendre un bon gros météore directement là où ça fait mal.

Tic Tac

Tic Tac

Pas de musique. C''était dommage, rien de tel pour agrémenter une soirée.

Tic Tac

Tic Tac

Il s'était mit à hocher la tête, sur le rythme du son qu'il jouait dans son esprit. Dans le genre épique, des passages à faire frissonner de plaisir, à envoyer des flots d'adrénaline dans le corps, à rendre une partie de rami aussi excitante qu'un combat pour la survie de toute une civilisation. Rajouter de l'alcool par dessus. Rien de tel pour décrocher complètement.

Tic Tac

Tic Tac

Il s'était posté prêt d'une fenêtre. Même si ses yeux étaient très souvent fermé, perdu dans son univers musical, il jetait de temps en temps un coup d'œil dehors puisque l'horloge semblait vouloir lui jouer un mauvais tour. La nuit tombait progressivement, de plus en plus de lumières se faisaient voir dans les maisons de Ponyville...mais toujours aucune trace des princesses.

-Elles ont renoncées, jubila t-il, elles ne viendront pas, tout restera comme avant...

De joie, il saisit son verre et le vida d'une traite.

Tic Tac

Tic Tac

Dire que jusque là il avait fait tout son possible pour éviter une rencontre trop directe avec les princesses. Surtout Celestia en fait. Toujours une excuse pour se défiler lors de ses rares visites ici. Pour les rencontres plus officielles, juste rester dans les banalités et ne pas se faire remarquer. Et vu que Luna vivait essentiellement la nuit...

-On ne se méfie jamais de la nuit qui dort, pouffa t-il.

Tic Tac

Tic Tac

L'euphorie alcoolisée déferlait sur lui maintenant, le submergeant et noyant ses sens. La contribution d'Applejack accomplissait le travail de sape, les bouteilles de leur hôte assurant la première partie du spectacle. Mentalement, il se voyait comme sur un plongeoir, s'avançant, se retournant et adressant un geste de défi grossier à son esprit, à ses doutes et ses craintes, à ceux et celles qui semblaient tout faire pour gâcher son bonheur...et même à Rarity tient, elle n'avait qu'a pas être si parfaite, il ne serait pas tombé amoureux aussi intensément et il n'aurait pas dû vivre tout cela.

-Va te faire foutre la réalité, marmonna t-il avant de lâcher prise.

…

…

…

-Scale ?

-Scale ?

-Hey Scale.

Grognements. Les yeux qui papillonnent. Même la faible lumière de la maison suffit à lui détruire la vue. Sans être vraiment là, à la frontière entre le rêve et la réalité. Qu'est ce qui vient de le réveiller ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Mais où est-il, il le sait c'est sur, la réponse est juste là aux frontières de sa mémoire, à porté de sabot, juste à un centimètre...

-Scale ? Je pense que tu devrais vraiment te réveiller...

Cette voix. Tellement, tellement belle. Trop belle pour exister vraiment, sans doute issue de ses rêves. Oh sa tête, si lourde. Pas de migraine, juste comme...comme si pour réfléchir il devait pédaler dans de la mélasse épaisse, soulever une haltère de ciment avec sa langue. Chaque phrase finissait par un écran bleu, il était remplit de bugs.

Las, les membres comme du plomb. Irrésistible envie de refermer les yeux et de replonger dans son concert mental. Comme sortir d'un joli rêve en couleur pour tomber dans un film dégueulasse en noir et blanc. Comme quitter sa couette le matin pour bien sentir le brouillard glacé.

-Aller...HOP !

Soudain entouré d'une aura bleue, il se retrouva sur ses sabots à cligner des yeux comme un ahuri. Il secoua la tête, assemblant lentement ce qu'il distinguait autour de lui . Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tous le monde avec la tête baissée ? Pourquoi un marshmallow blanc le regardait avec un air bizarre ? Et c'était quoi ce machin multicolore au fond de la pièce ? C'était quoi ces bruits de sabots, ces soufflements, ces toux ? Pourquoi il semblait il y avoir tout un tas de meubles dorés dans la pièce ?

-Ouate the phoque ?

-Heu...

Dieu qu'il avait mal, le corps parcouru de courbatures atroces. Mais sa vue s'éclaircissait peu à peu et...

Problème

Problème

GROS PROBLEME

Dans son coma, il avait complètement loupé l'arrivé de Celestia qui était désormais là, de l'autre côté de la pièce, à le jauger d'un air neutre même s'il n'était vraiment pas en état de jouer au poker menteur pour en juger. Par réflexe il baissa la tête mais le mal était fait. De rapides coups d'œil aux alentours, oui plusieurs gardes étaient là, normal ou précaution pour cette soirée particulière ? Et était-ce lui ou plusieurs semblaient déterminés à ne pas le quitter du regard ?

Son esprit fonctionnait maintenant à la vitesse d'un Wonderbolt...qui volerait péniblement dans un nuage de colle.

-Ravie de voir certains déjà dans l'ambiance, déclara doucement Celestia.

Alors que tous le monde échangeait des salutations avec l'Alicorne Solaire, Spike restait tremblant dans son coin. Bon point pour l'alcool, il n'avait pas encore traversé la fenêtre en hurlant de peur. Mauvais point il était aussi vif qu'un ourson hivernant sous somnifères. Les minutes passaient et rien n'arrivait. C'était calme. Trop calme.

-Mais princesse ?

-Oui ma très chère élève ?

-Lu...je veux dire votre sœur ne devait pas venir aussi ? J'étais tellement contente de la voir !

-Oh ne t'inquiète dont pas, elle arrive, elle règle juste quelques petits...détails.

Où commençait le rêve et s'arrêtait la réalité ? Le visage de l'Alicorne était serein mais Spike aurait juré que, pendant une seconde, le regard de Celestia s'était posé sur lui. Un regard meurtrier.

Il recula et butta contre le verre de la fenêtre. Au delà, l'obscurité, tellement tentante et rassurante. Sauf que, comme dans un film d'horreur, ce voile sombre abritait un monstre déterminé et ses laquais, sous la forme du vol de deux pégases de la garde arborant les couleurs de Luna.

Le camp adverse était en ordre de bataille et sortait le grand jeu.

Spike avait envie de prendre une pose de cinéma et de sortir une phrase destinée à devenir culte, dans le genre d'un « Tout ça pour moi ? » prononcé d'un air blasé. Mais au cinéma les coups étaient factices, la douleur simulée et la peur artificielle. Et il n'était pas vraiment dans un état susceptible de lui permettre de sortir des phrases chocs.

Alors que la vision de ses amies entourant joyeusement la princesse blanche devenait insupportable, il bruissement se fit entendre, puis un trot rapide juste avant qu'une grande masse sombre ne pénètre dans son champ de vision.

-Princesse ! Firent les éléments à l'unisson, avant de s'incliner respectueusement. Spike se contenta d'un vague salut, conscient qu'aucune des filles ne le regardait. Peut-être que l'air détaché allait rendre plus cool. Ou juste il était trop saoul. Même s'il ne l'était pas assez pour ne pas noter que le visage de Luna était sévère, dur et déterminé. Ok pas de traitement de faveur au final.

Et plus beaucoup de temps.

-Luna, tu n'avais pas quelque chose d'important à dire à nos chers juments ici présentes ?

Niveau subtilité on repassera , décevant de la part d'une créature immortelle.

-Possible ma sœur. Je me demandais juste s'il y avait eu des nouvelles, des changements ces derniers temps ?

-Les potins habituels répondit Rarity.

-Oh, voyez-vous ça ?

Luna leva un sourcil avant de jeter un regard lourd de sous-entendus à Spike, qui déglutit difficilement. A croire qu'être un cliché avec du style était dur mais être une ridicule parodie ne demandait aucun effort.

-Et bien...

La princesse se racla la gorge et s'avança légèrement, Celestia prenant place un peu en retrait.

Juge, procureuse et jury, tous étaient là, avec un public blindé au premier sens du terme.

-Au terme de nombreuses recherches, j'ai finalement retrouvé ce très cher Spike.

Quelques secondes de silence puis la déferlante. Toutes sautaient de joie, Twilight au premier rang mitraillait de question Luna. Impossible de comprendre qui que ce soit. Aucune des filles ne remarqua que Spike, Luna et Celestia demeuraient muets et observaient avec attention la réaction de chacune d'entre elles.

Spike surtout était fasciné par une certaine couturière. Rêvait-il ou son enthousiasme n'était-il plus nuancé ?

-Dites-nous princesse, s'il vous plaît ! Comment va t-il ? Qu'a t-il fait tous ce temps ? Va t-il revenir ? Quand ? Où est-il ?

-Du calme mes amies. Spike va bien, je pense. Il n'est pas loin d'ailleurs.

-C'est formidable, hurla Pinkie, on pourra faire une super fête pour son retour !

-Mais, princesse, s'il n'est pas loin, pourquoi n'est-il pas venu avec vous ? questionna Twilight, se retenant difficilement de sauter partout.

Spike tourna le dos et fixa la nuit au travers de,la fenêtre. Une grande inspiration. Une deuxième. Le temps qui suspend son vol juste pour prendre quelques photos de l'instant, destinées à son blog céleste.

-A ma grande surprise, Spike n'était pas vraiment parti en voyage. Il n'est même pas parti très loin en fait. Il a juste décider de changer.

-Changer ? Demanda Applejack, perplexe. Visiblement elle n'était pas la seule à être perdue. Et Luna qui faisait durer le suspense, comme pour savourer chaque coup de couteau qu'elle infligeait à Spike.

-Notre cher petit dragon s'est juste lassé de sa vie et a décidé qu'il était temps pour lui de passer à autre chose. Et comme un dragon n'est pas ce qu'il se fait de plus discret, il est devenu un gentil petit poney.

-QUOI?!

Grand silence, visages figés.

-Princesse, que...comment peut...c'est juste...

-Twilight Sparkle, je vois que même maintenant tu cherches à tout analyser. Mais je ne détiens hélas pas la solution. Par contre, je connais un poney qui pourra te répondre.

-Princesse, comment...je veux dire vous êtes une Alicorne, vous et votre sœur avez vu tellement de chose, comment pouvez-vous ignorer quelque chose ?

-Il semblerai que moi et ma sœur de soyons pas omniscientes. Pas d'inquiétudes cependant, nous aurons des rexplications ce soir.

-Mais qui peut donc nous les donner ?

Un large sourire apparu sur le visage de Luna. Satisfait. Carnassier. Celui du prédateur qui sait avoir bloqué sa proie et qui se prépare à lui porter le coup de grâce.

-Oh, un certain étalon, tout nouveau tout beau, avec de troublantes similitudes avec Spike, apparut bizarrement à la même époque, connaissant étrangement bien toutes vos petites manies. Trop parfait pour être naturel. Mais je pense qu'il s'est reconnu, n'est-ce pas...

Luna leva alors la tête.

-Monsieur le gentlecolt irréprochable, rédacteur à succès, nouvelle icône de la mode d'Equestria.

Petite pause étudiée.

-N'est ce pas, Scale Miror, alias Spike le dragon ?

Tandis que le sourire de Luna se teintait de sadisme, tous les regards se tournèrent vers la forme de poney violet qui cherchait à se dissimuler derrière un des rideaux.

Voilà, on y était. Combien de fois s'était-il demandé comment elles allaient réagir ? Enthousiasme, joie, gigantesque câlin collectif ? Pleurs, injures, imprécations ? Et lui ? Il avait rêvé de tant de scénarios, de tant de façon de répondre à ce qui allait être dit, tant d'attitudes ou de bons mots à avoir. Mais il n'avait pas prévu d'être à moitié défoncé, pas prévu d'être malgré tout nerveux comme jamais, pas prévu...mais qui peut prévoir ce genre de choses ?

Il resta donc là, à ne rien dire, ne rien faire finalement. A attendre. Encore.

-Sp...spi...spike ? Scale serait Spike ? Mais c'est impossible voyons, voyons ?

La voix de Rarity résonnait dans le silence qui était tombé. Un mélange de joie, de crainte et d'un début d'hystérie. Sortez vos caméras pour le plus grand drama de tous les temps.

-Ce...ce n'est pas possible, pas vrai ? Hein ? Comment le gentil petit Spikey-Wikey pourrait-il être, pourrait-il être...être...

Spike entendait clairement Rarity bégayer. Chacun de ses mots, chacune de ses lettres lui arrachait un morceau de son cœur. Il se sentait triste comme jamais, le cocon de l'alcool disparaissant comme par magie.

-Ce n'est qu'un blague, pas vrai princesse ? Jamais Spike n'aurait pu...

-Pu quoi, ma chère Twilight? Mentir à tous le monde ? Laisser son ego prendre le dessus ? Préférer son petit bonheur passer avant ses amis ? Te laisser, toi, complémentent perdue et malheureuse pendant qu'il se glissait dans la vie d'une amie ? Qu'il a exploité tous ce qu'il savait sur vous pour se faire accepter et effacer le souvenir de ce qu'il était ?

On entendait clairement que Luna se faisait violence pour ne pas hurler. Elle fit quelques pas en direction de Spike.

-Pourtant c'est ce qu'il a fait et bien pire encore. Jamais, jamais je n'aurais cru ça possible venant de ta part, toi qui paraissait si gentil, si généreux, si dévoué. Comme quoi, tous les dragons sont pareils.

C'est tout juste si elle ne cracha pas ces derniers mots, un de ses sabots remuant nettement, comme impatient de frapper. Une expression de haine pure se diffusait peu à peu sur le visage de Luna.

-Scale ? C'est...c'est vrai ? demanda timidement Fluttershy.

Le silence retomba, plus lourd que jamais.

-Bof...oui.

Avait-il vraiment dit ça ? Aussi plat, aussi insignifiant ? Après tant de prises de têtes ?

-Bof...bof...BOF ? C'EST TOUT CE QUE TU AS A REPONDRE ? Cria Luna.

Sa corne s'illumina et Spike se retrouva à flotter dans les airs avant d'enfin s'écraser brutalement contre le mur derrière Luna, qui se retourna pour regarder le poney gémissant de douleur sur le sol.

-Comment oses-tu ? Après tous ce que tu as fait. Alors que je t'avais donné une chance de te racheter ? Tu pouvais tout dire, avouer et implorer leur pardon, demander de l'aide mais tu as voulu rester dans ton petit univers douillet jusqu'au bout pas vrai ? Tu as voulu les tromper, les exploiter jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Spike sourit douloureusement. Bénissant ses sens toujours engourdi par l'alcool, il se redressa péniblement.

-Et tu veux que je réponde quoi, désolé ? De quoi ? D'avoir aimé ? Aimer, au point de tous tenter pour l'être en retour ? D'avoir supporté de la voir me traiter juste comme un ami, un assistant, n'importe quoi sauf un Coltfriend ? D'avoir craqué parce que j'ai appris qu'elle ne me verrais jamais autrement ?

Il planta alors son regard trouble dans celui remplit de haine de Luna.

-Qu'est ce que tu peux savoir de l'amour toi ? Tu es une princesse, tu es une Alicorne, éternellement jeune, belle et désirable. Tu sais ce que c'est de se dire que la seule chose qu'on désire plus que tout dans sa vie est inaccessible ? Que tu n'as et n'auras jamais la moindre chance ? Que si tu va la voir, tu lui dis que tu l'aimes, ça ne pourra que finir mal ? Tu es là, devant elle, à l'entendre parler avec envie de tel ou tel étalon alors que tu as juste envie de hurler, de crier que tu es là, que tu l'aimes à en crever et qu'elle te fait mal.

-Mais non, tu fermes ta bouche et tu encaisses, tu prends sur toi en espérant un miracle.

Il s'était coupé quelque part dans sa bouche, le goût métallique du sang agressant ses papilles. Avec un sourire déformé, il cracha par terre.

-Et tu finis par en avoir marre. Marre d'être dans cette putain de friend zone. Marre de tout faire pour rien. Marre de te jeter sur la plus petite bribe de reconnaissance, marre d'être toujours à guetter un petit signe comme quoi peut-être qu'elle t'aime, peut-être qu'au fond tu as ta chance, peut-être que...peut-être, toujours peut-être. Marre d'être aux petits soin pour elle, marre de la vouloir au point d'être prêt à n'importe quoi juste pour la serrer quelques secondes contre toi. Marre d'en être réduit à rêver d'amour alors que tu te réveilles chaque matin seul, marre de devoir s'imaginer ce que c'est la tendresse d'une relation. Marre de voir tous le monde se mettre en couple alors que tu restes célibataire. Encore et toujours. Marre de devoir se retenir d'étrangler ceux et celles qui affichent leur romance, à s'embrasser, se câliner, se dire des mots doux bien devant toi, condamné à te nourrir de restes..

Spike fixa intensément le sol.

-Marre d'entendre que telle jument a rompue, que tel étalon a trompé quand tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est de se faire embrasser amoureusement.

Il releva la tête et, de nouveau, ses yeux et ceux de Luna s'entrechoquèrent dans une joute silencieuse.

-L'amitié c'est magique ? C'est magique d'être éternellement l'ami de celle qui hante tes nuits, de celle qui peut transformer toute ta vie juste en disant « oui » ? C'est magique de devoir sans cesse être joyeux, sourire, serviable tout en sachant que tu ne seras jamais que le mignon petit assistant ? C'est magique de se dire que tu verras toutes tes amies disparaître et que toi tu resteras seul ? Et que tu n'auras même pas un souvenir d'amour pour te consoler ?

Prenant alors une grande inspiration, il embrassa du regard l'assemblé.

-Alors oui. Oui j'ai cherché un remède. Oui je l'ai trouvé. Oui je l'ai utilisé. Parce que je ne suis pas surnaturel, j'ai craqué, j'en ai eu assez, j'ai eu envie de tenter quelque chose plutôt que de rester à jamais à souffrir sans espoir. J'en ai eu assez d'espérer un miracle. J'ai fais ce que j'ai pu avec ce que j'avais.

Spike reprit son souffle. Il avait percé l'abcès, il avait déversé devant elles ce qu'il ressentait, il en avait assez. La digue était rompue, les gardes-fous n'étaient plus, les sécurités avaient disparues. Malgré tout ce qui se liguait contre lui, il regardait Luna avec défi, dans sa dernière joute orale.

Plus rien à perdre. 

-Tu me dégoûtes. Tu parles de souffrances, de solitude ? MAIS J'AI ETE SEULE DURANT MILLE ANS ! J'ai été bannie par ma propre sœur ! J'ai vu tout un peuple que j'adorais me délaisser. Alors que toi on reconnaissait tes mérites, moi j'étais juste la sœur de Celestia. Et moi aussi j'ai craqué. Et j'ai fait du mal, énormément de mal. Sauf que maintenant moi j'en ai conscience. Je terrifie ceux que j'approche mais je continue d'essayer, de trouver ma place et d'être acceptée. Et quand je te vois...tu es pires que moi en fait, tellement impatient, n'acceptant pas de ne pas avoir ce que tu veux tout de suite. Prêt à tout tenter mais pas à l'assumer. Tu aurais pu avouer, à Rarity, à Twilight, tu aurais pu dire ce que tu ressentais et elles t'auraient tendu le sabot et aidé. Mais non, tu as préféré ton petit bonheur en méprisant les sentiments des autres. Et cela je ne le tolère PAS !

La colère, l'amour, l'alcool et l'indignation font faire des bêtises. A cet instant là, Spike avait réuni ce carré dangereux. Il explosa.

-Tu ne le tolères pas ? Tu ne le tolères PAS ? Et de quel droit, hein ? DE QUEL DROIT ? Tu étais à ma place ? Tu étais dans ma tête et dans mon cœur ? Comment peux-tu juger la peine d'un autre ? Mesurer sa souffrance ? Si c'était insupportable pour moi ? Tu ne tolères pas quoi, le désespoir ? Le fait d'être prêt à tout ? Venant de celle qui a tenté un coup d'État pour une question de reconnaissance ?

Il fit quelques pas en direction de la sombre princesse, ignorant les gardes prêt à fondre sur lui en cas de geste suspect.

-Et pourquoi tu ne juges pas les autres alors ? Pourquoi parce que je suis un dragon dans un monde de poney je n'aurais pas le droit aux mêmes faiblesses ? Tout Ponyville a exclu Zecora juste parce qu'elle semblait différente, maléfique. Pourtant elle était tellement proche des poney, infiniment plus que moi, un dragon. Tu vas punir tout Ponyville peut-être ? Tu as d'autres Alicornes avec toi mais je n'ai jamais croisé un autre dragon vivant comme moi ! Pour une fois ou j'ai décidé de tenter de mettre mon bonheur en avant, je devrais être punis ? Quelles étaient mes chances en dragon ? Et en poney ? C'est criminel de ne pas vouloir partir battu ? Et combien de poneys se font souffrir entre eux sans que tu ne fasses rien ? Tu sais très bien que j'aurais pu faire n'importe quoi, quelqu'un aurait souffert. Mais si c'est moi c'est tolérable ?

Spike n'arrivait plus à rester en place, il allait et venait sans quitter la princesse de la nuit du regard.

-Tu te rends compte que tu as préféré faire souffrir les autres plutôt que toi ? Au lieu de chercher comment ne faire souffrir personne?

-Mais arrête, arrête. Tu m'accuses de ne pas avoir fait ce que personne d'autre n'aurait fait? Parce quoi, je suis un dragon ? Dans ce cas, ne me juge pas comme tu jugerais un poney.

-Mais tu n'es pas un poney, juste un sale imposteur et un menteur !

-Alors traite moi comme un dragon et ne me demande pas d'agir comme un étalon exemplaire.

-Tu ne pouvais pas être juste toi, pas vrai ? Pas assez glorieux ? Faire semblant plutôt que d'être vrai, hypocrite dégueulasse.

-Tellement facile de dire d'être soi. C'est toujours tellement facile à écouter les autres. Quasiment personne n'y arrive mais échouer c'est être un raté, un paria, un moins que rien. Va essayer d'être toi parmi un peuple de dragons et on en reparle.

Spike ne se rendait plus vraiment compte de ce qu'il disait. Son esprit était à la fois clair et perdu dans les brumes. Clair, parce qu'il arrivait à s'exprimer sans trébucher à chaque mot. Mais pourtant il parlait plus avec les recoins sombres de son cœur qu'avec sa raison. C'étaient ses émotions qui sortaient mais un beau discours ne fait pas tout. Répliquer à l'instinct n'était peut-être pas la plus sage des décisions face à une créature puissante et très en colère. Il était à son procès mais ne faisait preuve d'aucune prudence ou retenu désormais.

Plus rien à foutre.

-Qu'est ce que je perds mon temps de toute façon. Je suis déjà jugé et condamné. Parce que les apparences sont contre moi. Parce qu'aucun mot n'arriverait à décrire mes sentiments, à vous faire ressentir ce que j'ai ressenti. La peine que j'ai éprouvé, les regrets, les hésitations, vous vous en fichez parce que comme je ne les aient pas montrées chaque jour elles n'existent pas ? C'est mal de ne pas savoir quoi faire et de tenter des trucs, avant d'arrêter de peur d'aggraver les choses ?

Spike s'approcha de Rarity, hésitant.

-Rarity, je...

Mais la licorne fondit en larmes et, tout en pleurant, se rua dans une pièce voisine et claqua la porte si fort que plusieurs tableaux chutèrent alors qu'un vase se brisait.

Ce qu'il restait de Spike se désintégra alors. Jusqu'au bout, il avait espéré un autre dénouement , n'importe lequel, de ceux des séries et des histoires, où après une scène mémorable les deux âmes sœurs se réunissent et vivent à jamais ensemble.

Sauf que ce n'était pas une série, pas une fiction. Et ce qui pouvait tourner mal le faisait dès que possible. Il murmura alors, d'une voix cassée mais pourtant audible :

_-Je puis regretter d'avoir menti, d'être la cause de ruines et de souffrances, mais fussé-je sur le point de mourir...Je ne pourrais me repentir d'avoir aimé._

Sans plus un mot, il se dirigea alors vers la sortie, le visage décomposé, se rendant à peine compte de son mal de tête, à peine compte qu'il était à deux doigts de trembler comme une feuille. Il clignait sans cesse des yeux pour ne pas pleurer, luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas entendre les réactions des autres juments. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas ne pas les percevoir, ces sanglots étouffés et ces reniflements, ces murmures et petits bruits de colère.

Au seuil de la maison deux gardes lui barrèrent le chemin, muets comme des statues. Sur un regard de Celestia toujours silencieuse, ils s'écartèrent cependant. Alors que la princesse du Soleil murmurait quelque chose à l'un de ses gardes et que Luna lançait des regards moitié furieux moitié décontenancés à sa sœur, ce qui avait été un ami et un amant fuyait lentement dans la nuit.


	12. Chapter 12

_Maintenant quelques explications_

_Pourquoi par tous les saints de la terre je post un chap 12 court puis je le recolle dans un nouveau chap 12 plus long ? Pourquoi t'as déconné comme ça enfoiré ?_

_Tout simplement parce que j'étais bloqué sans cesse dans ce chap. Complètement bloqué là où je me suis arrêté et j'ai posté la première version, courte et tout._  
><em>Ça m'a aidé, je ne saurais trop le décrire, mais c'est comme dire "ça c'est fait je peux me concentrer sur le reste". Ce reste m'a offert un nouveau gros blocage, que seul une musique a pu me permettre de surmonter (oui j'écris avec des sentiments et la musique c'est mon catalyseur si vous voulez)<em>  
><em>Sauf qu'en me relisant, j'ai vu...que je m'étais enferré dans une impasse. A l'écrit, impossible de transcrire ce que je veux faire après la fin de ce qui aurait dû être le chap 13. De plus, cette suite ne collait juste pas, c'était...bancale seul. Je ne saurais expliquer ce sentiment mais c'est comme cette petit voix qui te dis: ya un truc qui manque, qui colle pas, c'est pas beau à lire.<em>

_En collant ces deux mini chap l'ensemble est à mon sens plus harmonieux, ce que j'essaye de faire passer je le ressens plus clairement. Je ne sais pas comment vous vous le verrez mais...Visualisez le symbole du ying et du yang, ils ont plus de sens collés l'un à l'autre non ? moi je le vois comme ça._

_Poster la première version du chapitre 12 m'aura vraiment permit d'arriver à cette version-ci, je m'excuse abondamment de vous faire ce coup un peu tordu, bizarre et déroutant (jvais inaugurer un style de fic, les "jdois check chaque chapitre tous les 2 jours pour pas voir si ce connard d'écrivain a rien changé")_

_Encore une fois, désolé_

**Chapitre 12 (version finale)**

Pourquoi dit-on que la nuit porte conseil ? Parce qu'en général, la nuit, on dort et on rêve, on ne réfléchit pas vraiment. Et les rêves ne sont pas spécialement la source la plus raisonnable pour trouver des solutions. Sans doute est-ce d'avantage parce que la nuit permet de reposer le corps et l'esprit, pour pouvoir le lendemain prendre des décisions sans avoir la fatigue d'une journée entière à supporter.

Mais la nuit n'est pas que ça. Certains trouvent qu'il est plus facile de réfléchir une fois le soleil tombé, parce qu'il y a moins de monde, moins de bruit, moins de lumière pouvant vous agresser la vue, tout a l'air plus calme, plus en paix. Comme voir un chat dormir et rester juste là, à le regarder et à apprécier de le voir si calme, si innocent, lui qui aura sans doute fait le fou et tout un tas de bêtises durant la journée. La nuit, on peut la ressentir comme une autre ambiance, presque un autre monde, plus innocent, dans lequel il est plus aisé de s'arrêter, de s'asseoir et de raisonner calmement.

Même s'il est toujours possible de dire que la nuit est aussi le royaume de la fête et des excès, on peut trouver bien plus facile de créer une atmosphère apaisante à la lueur de la lune.

Ironie du sort pour Spike, qui cherchait le calme et le repos après avoir encaissé de front la colère de la princesse lunaire.

Tel un zombie, il avait erré dans les rues de Ponyville, sans but, sans réfléchir, sans rien d'autre qu'une douleur sourde au plus profond de son cœur. Insensible à tout, que ce soit le vent désagréablement frais, l'humidité nocturne qui cherchait à le glacer, l'obscurité qui semblait vouloir le faire trébucher un maximum, la fatigue qui engourdissait ses membres un peu plus chaque seconde. Ses yeux étaient gonflés de larmes mais il n'arrivait pas à pleurer. La migraine du siècle posait déjà ses valises et son corps lui envoyait sans arrêt des flash douloureux pour lui rappeler son baptême de crash test.

Spike était un navire en perdition dont le capitaine se contentait de regarder dans le vide, noyé au plus profond de lui même.

Impossible de dire combien de temps il avait erré avant que ses membres refusent de faire un pas de plus. Il avait tout simplement atteint sa limite après avoir tellement puisé en lui ces derniers jours. Mais alors qu'il allait se laisser tomber là où il était, une étincelle de raison refit surface. Il était juste à côté de cette prairie dans laquelle le miroir l'avait transformé. Coïncidence ou réaction venue de l'inconscient ? Aucune importance, mieux valait chuter là où tout avait commencé plutôt qu'au beau milieu d'une route, ne serait-ce que pour être plus à l'aise. Même si en ce moment il s'en fichait complètement.

Sans trop savoir comment, il se traîna plus qu'il ne marcha vers ce petit coin où il s'était assoupit la dernière fois avant de, finalement, s'y laisser tomber sans faire un bruit. Il reposait désormais sur le flanc, l'œil dans le vague. Seule sa respiration trahissait le fait qu'il était encore en vie.

Après un gros effort ou une émotion intense vient souvent un énorme coup de fatigue. Il faut récupérer de toute cette énergie dépensée en si peu de temps. On peut dormir ou ne rien faire, à juste apprécier cette déferlante de chaleur dans notre corps. C'est tellement agréable que certains en deviennent accro. Dans le cas des émotions, après une épreuve terrible, on ne ressent pas vraiment un plaisir intense mais on se retrouve plutôt dans un état permettant d'ignorer plus facilement tous ces petits trucs énervants qui semblent vouloir vous empêcher à tout prix de faire le vide dans votre tête et votre cœur.

Et Spike était exactement en train de traverser cette phase. Il n'y avait plus que sa pensée et ses sentiments, rien d'autre. Comme ça, il pouvait apprécier l'odeur de l'herbe humide ou l'obscurité des lieux, goûter au silence après tous ces cris, savourer le vent qui n'était plus qu'une douce caresse sur son pelage.

Après avoir chauffée au rouge durant des jours, la machine était désormais éteinte et refroidissait au clair de lune.

Hélas ces instants de paix ne pouvaient être éternels. Car à ne plus percevoir que ses sentiments, les plus puissants d'entre eux finissent par venir au premier plan. Sauf que l'Amour est un, voir le, plus puissant des celui que Spike ressentait pour Rarity était immense. Hors il venait de la perdre avec tous ses espoirs, ses rêves et plus important que tous, elle. Désormais, le monde était vide de sens pour lui, il n'avait plus l'amour de sa vie à ses côtés pour en profiter.

_Qui jamais ne connut ce que c'est que l'amour, n'a jamais pu savoir ce que c'est que la peine._

A nouveau Spike eu envie de pleurer. Mais cette fois, il ne résista pas. Ou peut-être qu'une barrière invisible avait finalement cédée. Une larme coula doucement. Puis une autre. Et encore une autre. Avant de s'en rendre compte, il était en pleurs, incapable d'arrêter le torrent qui désormais se déversait de ses yeux. Mais le voulait-il ?

Pleurer alors que l'on est triste soulage. Même si ce n'est qu'un tout petit peu. Même si cela ne dure pas très longtemps. C'est toujours ça de pris. Comme laisser sa peine s'écouler de ses yeux, pour évacuer ce surplus avant de penser à se reconstruire. Tel un barrage qui a besoin de relâcher de l'eau pour ne pas céder.

Et même s'il ne le faisait pas de façon consciente, Spike ne voulait pas se désintégrer face à sa tristesse. Alors il pleura comme il n'avait jamais pleuré avant, chaque larme emportant un petit morceau de l'acide qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Étant seul, il put pleurer librement, autant qu'il en avait besoin, sans être interrompu par un poney avec une question maladroite, sans risque d'être jugé ou même remarqué.

C'était aussi une forme de libération de pouvoir exprimer ce qu'il ressentait après tant de temps passé à devoir cacher ses sentiments. Parce que dire la vérité n'est pas toujours ce qu'il y a de moins douloureux pour soi et pour les autres. Maintenant que tout était révélé, dans un sens il était soulagé d'un poids immense et le fardeau que cette soirée lui avait posé sur le dos s'écoulait désormais depuis ses yeux. A ses larmes s'ajoutèrent bientôt des gémissements, le nom de Rarity revenant sans cesse entre deux sanglots.

Impossible à dire durant combien de temps cela dura. Spike ne réfléchissait toujours pas, il ne tenait pas compte du temps ou de ce qui l'entourait, il ressentait juste. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il se sentit suffisamment soulagé qu'il s'arrêta de pleurer. Alors il bougea, s'allongeant sur le ventre, posa sa tête sur ses pattes avant et attendit en broyant du noir. Attendre quoi ? Lui même ne le savait pas.

Au bout d'un moment il entendit un bruissement étrange auquel il ne prêta pas la moindre attention. Pas plus qu'il ne réagit quand le souffle d'un autre poney lui parvint aux oreilles. Il espérait juste que ce passant nocturne allait poursuivre son chemin le plus loin possible de lui.

Sauf que ce poney resta. Il semblait décidé à traîner dans les environ car les bruits qui trahissaient son déplacement tantôt se rapprochaient et tantôt s'éloignaient mais persistaient dans la zone. Spike soupira avant de le regretter immédiatement : les bruits se firent plus proches, à tel point qu'il fut certain que l'autre l'avait désormais remarqué. Certitude confirmée lorsqu'il sentit une présence s'allonger à côté de lui sans prononcer un seul mot. Une partie de Spike souhaitait voir cet intrus s'en aller, furieux de voir sa précieuse solitude kidnappée par un inconnu. Mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait qu'il avait plus besoin de compagnie qu'autre chose en ce moment. Ce à quoi il répondait qu'il ne souhaitait la compagnie que d'une seule personne et que celle ci l'avait rejetée en pleine crise d'hystérie.

Fini la paix et le calme, retour aux monologues intérieurs, merci illustre inconnu.

Spike décida de l'ignorer : pas un regard, la tête toujours posée sur ses pattes il espérait que cette attitude allait inciter l'autre à partir. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, peut-être même des heures, il n'en savait rien toujours perdu dans ses pensées.

Il se crispa tout à coup. Une masse chaude venait de se coller à son flanc droit. Qui, que ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passait ?

Avant d'avoir pu encaisser ce premier choc, un second : une épaisse crinière était désormais nichée dans le creux de son cou, le chatouillant agréablement. Sorti de sa transe, il nota pour la première fois la subtile petite odeur qui était apparue, comme des fruits mais en plus doux. Et toujours aucun mot d'échangé, qu'est ce que c'était que ce délire ? Sauf qu'il se sentais mieux, son moral comme son corps réchauffés par cette marque d'affection. Attendez, d'affection ? Quelqu'un l'aimait encore ?

Partagé entre l'envie de demander sèchement à ce poney de dégager et celui de le remercier pour ce geste de réconfort, Spike ne fit rien, ne dit rien, appréciant juste l'instant présent.

Ce poney mystérieux dû cependant se rendre compte des bienfaits de son action. Il se mit doucement à bouger la tête, caressant Spike avec sa crinière. Un frisson de plaisir le parcourut, alors que ses muscles se dénouaient. Une vague de bien-être déferla en lui alors que le froid et la douleur étaient chassés au lieu d'être simplement ignorés. Avait-il vraiment été aussi glacé pour que ce corps lui semble à ce point brûlant ? Il avait été crispé à ce point pour avoir l'impression d'être collé à une grosse peluche toute moelleuse ?

Un gémissement de plaisir s'échappa de ses lèvres. La gaffe, maintenant il ne pourrait plus nier profiter de ce traitement. Et puis un gémissement ça peut être compris de plusieurs façon. Mince mince mince.

-Tu vas mieux ?

-Un peu

Deux petits mots murmurés spontanément, c'était déjà trop pour Spike. Regrettant déjà d'avoir ouvert la bouche, il se renferma dans le silence. A sa grande joie, l'autre poney respecta ce choix et poursuivit simplement son massage.

Pouvoir rester dans le silence sans que cela ne devienne gênant est une chose rare qui doit être savourée. C'est ce qu'il fit, la tête posée tantôt sur l'herbe tantôt sur ses pattes, appréciant la nuit, le silence et les doux mouvements dans son dos. C'était...divin, juste divin, il devenait tellement détendu, calme et relaxé. Difficile d'imaginer le bien-être que l'on ressent alors que, au fin fond du gouffre, une âme charitable vient vers vous et offre son soutien. Recevoir un geste d'amitié, de réconfort dans ces moments là c'est quelque chose d'incroyable, d'inoubliable. La personne qui nous le procure nous devient alors tellement chère, tellement proche, pas à la manière d'une âme sœur ou d'un parent mais tout aussi intime. Car au fond du gouffre, seuls ceux qui tiennent à vous viendront vous chercher pour tenter de vous remonter à la lumière du jour.

Et bien là, c'était pareil mais en dix fois plus intense car jamais plus Spike n'avait crû que l'on pourrait l'aimer et l'aider. Le sentiment était enivrant, grisant au possible et il ne voulait pas lui résister, pas après ces jours sombres : un océan de douceur, de chaleur et de réconfort, comme l'oasis merveilleuse qui apparaît au détour d'une dune dans le désert le plus hostile du monde. Il aurait aimé rester comme ça pour toujours.

C'est pourquoi il ressentit un violent pincement au cœur quand la douce sensation quitta son pelage. Mais d'avoir pu protester, le poney bougea, se collant un peu plus à lui. Il avait fermé les yeux depuis un certains temps et refusait de les ouvrir, cependant il sentit bien qu'une autre tête était désormais proche de la sienne, le parfum submergeant ses narines, le bout de sa crinière lui taquinant le visage.

-Tu vas rester toute la nuit comme ça ?

Cette petite voix le fit frissonner. Bien sur que non il ne voulait pas. Mais plus personne ne l'attendait désormais. Ou plutôt, Rarity ne l'attendait plus, le reste n'avait plus d'importance. Il soupira. Plus envie d'être un poids pour d'autres.

-Ne soit pas si triste voyons.

Un museau l'effleura juste en dessous de son œil. Comment ne pas être triste ? Mais tout était fini, il avait tout perdu, tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Facile à dire de ne pas être triste mais à sa place qui ne le serait pas ? Personne ne pouvait le sauver, l'aider, lui rendre Rarity, lui rendre l'amour de ses amies, lui rendre la confiance des princesses. C'était fini, sauf à avoir une machine à remonter le temps.

-Tout ira bien ne t'inquiètes pas.

Étrange comment cette voix arrivait à le calmer, apaiser ses craintes et ses doutes. Dès qu'il l'entendais, il reprenait courage, tout n'était pas si noir finalement, sa combativité revenait, il voulait juste se lever et aller reconquérir l'amour de sa vie. Mais après le dernier mot, sa flamme mourait. Sans réfléchir, à l'aveuglette, il fourra son museau en plein dans cette crinière si douce et accueillante comme si elle pouvait prendre le relais de la parole, le garder pour toujours courageux et déterminé.

C'est là que quelque chose le remua au plus profond de ses tripes.

Si on lit des histoires, si on regarde des films ou des séries, on voit tellement souvent un personnage comprendre quelque chose tout à coup, on parle de déclic, de moment de lucidité qui permet de voir, de comprendre ce qu'il faut faire. Il s'est passé quelque chose et là, paf, l'ampoule qui brille dans le noir et tout devient clair. On voit ces « héros » sois-disant si complexes, si vivants, changer à cause d'une goutte d'eau, comme si le vase ne pouvait déborder que par le haut, comme si on ne pouvait pas changer si on ne percevait pas ce déclic.

Tellement réducteur.

Parfois, il n 'y a pas de déclic. Il n'y a pas d'événement, de truc qui te font prendre conscience. On peut passer toute sa vie à attendre le signe du changement, de la compréhension sans jamais le voir. Parce que quelque fois on ne s'en rend juste pas compte. C'est juste un changement subtil dans votre cœur et dans votre âme. Le vase ne déborde pas toujours. Il peut éclater violemment, il peut fuir peu à peu, il peut se briser ou se fissurer à un endroit. Et puis des fois, l'eau à l'intérieur va le changer doucement mais sûrement. Le vase croit être toujours pareil, il s'attend à un événement et se prépare pour lui tandis que l'eau le déforme, le module, le fait changer. Et quand on jette un regard dessus, on reste abasourdi de voir un nouveau vase.

Spike était ce vase. L'amour avait posée sa première goutte le jour où son regard tomba pour la première fois sur Rarity. Dès lors, il s'était remplit et enivré de cet amour mais dès l'instant où il avait su être en train de vivre un amour impossible, l'eau était devenue poison. Il avait tenté de résister, de changer de vase pour éviter de se faire détruire à petit feu. Sauf qu'on venait de détruire ce second vase à sa place.

Qu'était-il devenu ? Qu'était-il maintenant ? Il était réduit en poussière mais il ne savait même pas quelle poussière il était.

Il n'avait pas comprit tout cela. C'était juste un picotement qui le harcelait à la limite de sa conscience, la chose sur laquelle il devait mettre le sabot ou la griffe. Mais cette crinière, ce parfum, cette sensation d'être aimé...finalement, peut-être que les déclics et les signes existent et que parfois ils sont juste là, à ramper dans le noir, présent depuis longtemps à juste attendre l'occasion de se manifester, d'agir non pas comme le phare qui s'allume dans la nuit mais comme la petite lampe qui permet de se relever et de faire le premier pas.

Il avait juste comprit qu'il n'était plus seul avec son fardeau.

-On va rentrer, il faut dormir.

Confusion totale. Combien de temps s'était-il noyé dans cette crinière si douce ? Avait-il vraiment comprit quelque chose où était-ce juste une illusion provoquée par la fatigue et le désespoir ? Aucun mot ne pourrait décrire correctement le chaos qu'étaient son cœur et son esprit, un champ de ruine sur lequel des batailles apocalyptiques s'étaient menées et où il errait, perdu. Il mit plusieurs longues secondes à comprendre ce qu'on venait de lui dire.

Rentrer ? Mais où ? Il n'avait plus de maison. Attendez...on ? Qui ça, on ? Lui et... Peut-être qu'une partie de son cerveau lui hurlait que c'était une mauvaise idée, peut-être qu'il aurait mieux fallut dire non maintenant. Mais il se rappelait du froid et de la solitude. De la noirceur, de la peur, de l'angoisse, de tous ces sentiments désagréables alors qu'on lui offrait au moins une nuit de calme, de paix et de repos. Après tant d'agressions et d'émotions, comment refuser de se faire dorloter un petit peu ? Sans rien dire, il hocha légèrement la tête pour accepter, toujours résolument caché dans une masse rassurante de douceur.

Tiraillé entre l'envie de rester à l'abri pour toujours et celle de se faire aider.

Pourtant il se leva et suivit le poney la tête basse, fixant le sol d'un œil vide. Dès cet instant il repassa en mode zombie. Être allongé dans ce pré l'avait un peu isolé de la nuit si réelle, si froide, se lever et marcher lui rappelait qu'il était dans une vie qui faisait mal.

Vivre intensément ses émotions et ses sentiments, rien de tel pour balayer toute logique et donner un chaos digne d'un Discord au sommet de sa forme.

L'autre ne sembla pas se formaliser de cette attitude distante et le conduisit tranquillement jusqu'à sa maison. Une fois à l'intérieur, Spike fut installé dans un canapé transformé en lit pour l'occasion. Il ne prononçait toujours aucun mot, de peur de...il ne savait pas vraiment, peut-être de peur de casser un fragile équilibre dont il avait besoin pour ne pas rechuter. Gentlecolt dans l'âme, goujat dans l'action et totalement indifférent dans sa tête. Alors qu'on l'aidait à s'allonger et que ses membres fatigués le remerciaient pour ce véritable repos qui s'annonçait, il ne pu cependant retenir un « Merci », marmonné si bas qu'il doutait avoir été entendu.

Sombrant presque instantanément dans le sommeil, il n'entendit pas le « bonne nuit, Spike » qui fut murmuré.

Si on devait trouver un avantage à être épuisé physiquement et psychologiquement, c'est celui d'être un somnifère redoutable. Certes la méthode est plutôt désagréable mais les résultats envoient du rêve. Ou plutôt non, ils n'en envoient pas, littéralement. Plutôt utile pour ne pas revivre durant son sommeil son pire cauchemar alors que celui-ci vient de se réaliser dans la réalité.

C'est ainsi que Spike finit cette journée, par un rideau de plomb, une profonde nuit sans rêves, sans plus se soucier de l'avenir.


	13. Chapter 13

Le réveil doit être une des choses les plus cruelles dans l'univers. On est bien au chaud sous sa couverture, détendu, reposé et on doit se lever, quitter ce nid douillet jusqu'à la prochaine nuit pour faire tout un tas de choses pas forcements agréables. En couple, on ne veut pas quitter sa moitié ou la réveiller. Célibataire, on doit sortir d'un confortable sanctuaire de solitude ou se confronter à un ironique rappel de son désert affectif. Enfant, c'est le moment de quitter son paradis imaginaire pour une session d'ennui scolaire. Adulte, c'est le signal de départ d'une nouvelle journée de travail.

En plus, ces quelques petites minutes peuvent vous dicter votre humeur pour de nombreuses heures à venir juste en fonction de petits gestes, de petits rien du tout. Ratez votre réveil et soyez assurés de nombreuses heures de galères. Bizarre que ce soit en même temps la période où chaque seconde de gagnée sous la couette a plus de valeur que les heures écoulées durant le reste de la nuit. Comme essayer de faire revenir de force le monde sucré de ses rêves pour un dernier rappel sous les bravos de la foule.

Sauf quand votre nuit se résume à un écran noir.

Pour Spike, cela commença avec la sensation de petites pattes qui lui couraient dessus. Grognant, il se retourna , provoquant ainsi un bruit bizarre, tel celui d'un corps mou qui tombe sur le sol. Deuxième grognement, surtout qu'il croyait entendre de petits couinements de protestations. Dès cet instant, il n'était plus dans un sommeil sans rêves mais à sa lisière, pas encore vraiment réveillé mais plus vraiment endormi. Son esprit commença instinctivement à essayer de comprendre les divers sons qui lui parvenaient.

Des assiettes qui s'entrechoquent. De l'eau qui coule. Des bruits de sabots...légers...Des murmures. Des...graines ? Qui tombent dans un bocal. Et puis une porte qui s'ouvre et se ferme doucement.

Yep, il était chez quelqu'un, pas de doute.

Maintenant réveillé grâce à cette gymnastique matinale, il n'ouvrit pourtant pas les yeux. Dormir comme une souche avait au moins réussit à le calmer, du moins pour l'instant. Il était redevenu calme, infiniment triste mais calme. Capable de réfléchir sans sombrer dans l'hystérie. Sauf que sa mémoire était entourée d'un épais brouillard, il se souvenait des grandes lignes mais pas des détails. Et surtout, il ne savait plus chez qui il avait atterri. Surtout que...

Sa reconnaissance pour ce poney...elle était énorme. Dangereuse aussi. Parce qu'il savait qu'une déception amoureuse nous rend vulnérable, très vulnérable. Et qu'il est terriblement tentant d'interpréter toute marque d'affection comme une déclaration cachée. Il aimait Rarity avec une force difficile à comprendre. Rejeté, il avait désespérément besoin d'aimer quelqu'un avec autant d'intensité.

Et qui donc aimer en dehors de ce poney venu à son aide, ce poney si rassurant et compréhensif qui devait forcément ressentir quelque chose pour être venu le chercher comme ça. Sans se forcer, il pouvait donner un sens romantique à ce sauvetage, nouvelle version de la princesse volant au secours de son prince charmant. A ce stade, un gentil sourire de n'importe qui pouvait le faire succomber, un tout petit mot serait suffisant pour emporter son cœur dans une nouvelle passion ardente.

Parce que, dépouillé de sa muse et de sa vie, le premier réflexe est de se raccrocher à la première chose qui nous tombe sous le sabot. Sauf que là cette chose pouvait facilement faire craquer sa minuscule volonté.

Tout lui revenait maintenant. Il se souvenait pourquoi il était en danger. Parce qu'il savait chez qui il était désormais. Et ça sentait mauvais, très mauv...

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et un lent trot se fit entendre. Son pouls grimpa alors en flèche, franchissant un nouveau pallier au fur et à mesure qu'il suivait sa sauveuse grâce à ses oreilles. Elle semblait le croire encore endormi et accomplissait sa routine matinale. Quoique. C'était lui ou elle se rapprochait ?

-Spike ? Tu es réveillé ?

En désespoir de cause il fit semblant de dormir encore : si je ne te vois pas je n'aurais pas de problèmes. Sauf qu'elle pouffa, visiblement amusée.

-Tu fais très mal semblant. J'ai préparé le petit-déjeuner, viens manger ça te feras du bien.

Ok. Cette voix...Il n'avait vraiment jamais remarqué à quel point elle était jolie ? Ou c'était juste qu'il était troublé comme pas possible ? Il avait mit le sabot non pas dans un champ de mines mais dans un château piégé. A contrecœur il ouvrit lentement les yeux et croisa, pour la première fois depuis de longues heures, un regard amical...ou peut-être plus ?

Son sourire était, si c'était possible, encore plus doux que d'habitude. Ses yeux...magiques.

On pouvait l'aimer ou la détester. Mais en ce moment, Fluttershy était pour Spike la chose la plus belle au monde.

Tranquillement, elle se retourna et alla s'installer à une petite table recouverte de divers aliments tandis que Spike sortait maladroitement de son lit. Son regard dériva sur le dos de la pégase, détaillant ses courbes, appréciant sa démarche, sa queue si rose, son poil si doux et attirant...attirant ? Un frisson le parcourut , il était vraiment en train de lorgner Fluttershy ?

Son pas était pataud et ses gestes hésitants tandis qu'il la rejoignait. Se servant un bol de céréales, il jetait sans cesse des petits coups d'œils à la dérobé, fasciné par le spectacle de la jument en train de déjeuner. Mais de peur de se faire repérer il plongea rapidement son nez et ses yeux dans son bol, essayant de toutes ses forces de ne pas rougir. Ses méninges fonctionnaient pourtant à toute vitesse, un comble.

C'était l'amie de Rarity, une amie proche, il l'avait toujours vu comme une jument timide, réservée et peureuse mais pas comme une...une quoi ? Depuis le premier jour il avait vendu son cœur à la licorne blanche en espérant un retour. Du coup, il avait ignoré le reste. Aurait-il pu ne pas voir que Fluttershy pourrait vouloir être plus qu'une amie ? Après tout, c'est l'être aimé qui souvent est le dernier à remarquer l'évidence. Obsédé qu'il était par son histoire, jamais il n'avait envisagé une relation avec une autre. Pourtant le premier amour n'est pas toujours le bon. Et là, l'une avait fuit en pleurs et l'autre avait bravé la nuit pour le retrouver avant de le ramener chez elle.

Absorbé dans des réflexions bien profondes pour un poney tout juste réveillé, il arrêta de manger sans même s'en rendre compte.

Fluttershy était l'élément de la gentillesse. Pas du genre à déclarer sa flamme à un étalon, encore moins si celui-ci était dans une aventure torride avec une excellente amie. Elle pouvait avoir été influencée par la générosité et se dire qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de provoquer un conflit avec une amie pour une histoire de cœur. Sa réserve, ses hésitations...elle était toujours comme ça avec lui, plus qu'avec les autres juments du petit groupe...parce qu'il n'était pas qu'un ami à ses yeux ? En plus, elle était effrayée par les dragons pourtant elle l'avait trouvé mignon en tant que bébé dragon. Et depuis qu'il était un poney ? Il savait être assez séduisant pour attirer bien des regards. Surtout que tous le monde avait voulu la faire sortir avec Big Macintosh et qu'elle avait toujours refusé avec un petit sourire. Pareil pour d'autres étalons, même les juments ne semblaient pas attirer son regard plus que ça. Aurait-elle attendu discrètement dans son coin le poney qui ferait vibrer son cœur au point de la faire sortir de sa réserve habituelle ?

Le débat faisait rage. D'un côté il voulait Rarity. De l'autre, en ce moment il trouvait Fluttershy terriblement attirante. Depuis le temps il avait pas mal apprit sur les histoires de cœur. Sauf qu'en vivre une c'est un peu différent. Était-ce juste une réaction naturelle, un réflexe pour ne pas retomber dans la solitude ou bien la manifestation d'un désir caché jusque là éclipsé par sa dévotion envers Rarity ?

Il laissa échapper un bref rire. Tellement cliché. Le pauvre célibataire, le cœur brisé qui tombe amoureux de la meilleure amie de son ex, le triangle se met en place et c'est parti pour 7 saisons de dramas. Nan sérieusement, il était pathétique au point d'avoir besoin à tous prix d'une marefriend ? A moins que...

-Spike, tu as finis ?

Sursaut. A oui il avait arrêté de manger, quel âne. Un bref hochement de la tête pour signifier que oui et il se leva, n'aidant pas Fluttershy à débarrasser la table de peur d'aggraver son trouble. Alors qu'il se promenait dans la pièce, le ballet des animaux lui offrit une distraction bienvenue. Avec un timide sourire il observait leurs mouvements, enviant leur insouciance. Même si un lapin blanc semblait lui jeter des regards meurtriers.

-Alors toi aussi tu me hais Angel ?

Le lapin haussa ses petites épaules, lui tira la langue et s'enfuit. Un point pour le civet.

Nouveau soupir, Spike détourna la tête et...se retrouva museau à museau avec Fluttershy qui s'était glissée dans son dos sans un bruit. Il était vraiment très prêt d'elle...presque autant durant cette nuit bizarre. Un peu de chaleur rayonna depuis son cœur qu'il croyait mort à jamais. Elle était si...non non non, il aimait Rarity point !

-Tu veux parler ?

Spike ouvrit légèrement la bouche de surprise. Fluttershy était plus directe que d'habitude mais sa voix indiquait que si il disait non, elle ne lui en voudrait pas. Encore à l'écoute des autres hein ? Tellement gentille...et lui tellement vulnérable à la gentillesse en ce moment. Un cœur brisé est une forteresse facile d'assaut, le sien plus encore.

-C'est...juste que...je ne...enfin...

Encore un soupir, sans doute que c'était leur fête aujourd'hui.

-Dit-moi juste...qu'est-ce que...

Elle hocha la tête en silence et lui indiqua deux fauteuils où ils pourraient s'asseoir. Une fois installés, elle resta muette encore quelques instants avant de commencer son récit.

-Quand tu es...sorti, on ne savait pas quoi faire. Moi en tout cas. J'ai vu Rainbow et Applejack se regarder puis rejoindre Rarity. Twilight était toute drôle et attendait prêt de la princesse pour avoir des réponses, elle était perdue. Pinkie parlait toute seule mais tellement vite que je ne comprenais rien. Il y avait des cris, des pleurs dans la pièce d'à côté, ça me rendait toute bizarre. Je voulais rejoindre mon amie mais...je n'arrivai pas à savoir quoi dire ou...

Pause, petite inspiration pour reprendre son souffle.

-A un moment, la princesse Celestia s'est approchée et m'a demandée ce que je comptais faire. J'ai dis que je ne savais pas. Alors elle a appelée un garde et lui a dit de me conduire à toi, elle t'avais fait suivre je crois. Enfin...après je t'ai retrouvé puis...je t'ai vu si triste, si seul, j'ai...je ne sais pas, c'était comme lorsque je vois un petit animal souffrir je veux l'aider, le soigner...alors je t'ai rejoins et puis...voilà.

Fluttershy n'était pas vraiment une adepte des longs monologues. Pourtant, même si elle hésitait, que son ton était mal assuré et qu'elle butait sur certains mots elle avait fait cet effort pour qu'il n'ait qu'à écouter. Encore un petit geste qui la rendait si spéciale.

-Donc tu es venue parce que Celestia te l'a demandée ? Peut-être qu'il avait été un peu sec car une ombre passa dans le regard de la pégase.

-Non, juste...je ne savais pas qui je devais rejoindre parce que...parce que je...d'habitude c'est d'autres qui me montrent quoi faire quand ce genre de choses arrivent, là vous étiez tous...la princesse m'a juste aidée à faire un choix.

Et dire que certains la trouvaient ennuyeuse, plate et sans profondeur. Question de point de vue sans doute. Là elle faisait juste craquer Spike, tellement mignonne dans son indécision, tellement adorable à vouloir aider tous le monde sans arriver à choisir. Ne voulant abandonner personne à sa tristesse.

Il se plongea dans ses pensées de nouveau. Bon Rarity avait fait une crise, c'était prévisible. Twilight larguée sans un livre pour la guider aussi. Mais le reste ? Pas de gardes, pas de représailles, pas de vendetta ? Mieux, ou pire, il était hébergé par quelqu'un qui lui voulait du bien. Peut-être.

-Flut...Fluttershy...tu en penses quoi de tout ça ?

Pas de réponse. Pourtant ce regard...toujours doux, empathique. Donc elle était de son côté non ?

Ou bien...

Des fois, quand on parlait de Fluttershy en son absence, certains prétendaient que la timide et réservée jument cachait un côté noir, sadique, presque démoniaque. Un frisson courut le long de son échine. Paranoïaque ? Après tout, il avait lut assez de livre à la bibliothèque pour savoir que bien souvent le coupable était la personne la plus innocente en apparence. Combien de fois les gens se faisaient-ils avoir par ces mêmes apparences ? Après tout, il avait assez fréquenté le milieu de la mode pour savoir qu'il y avait l'être et le paraître. Fluttershy pouvait-elle, sous ses airs de gentillesse et de douceur, avoir préparé un plan diabolique pour venger Rarity ? Du genre, lui tendre un sabot bienveillant puis le renvoyer dans le néant après lui avoir laissé entrevoir une issue heureuse.

Le genre de sadisme qu'on retrouvait souvent dans les livres avec des juments trompées et trahies. Le genre de cruauté raffinée qui collerait parfaitement avec le profil d'un psychopathe caché derrière un masque de douceur. Pinkie pie par exemple, qui avait complètement disjonctée...elle était une sorte d'extrême, à toujours faire la fête et pourtant était devenu carrément malsaine. Fluttershy était aussi un extrême, quasiment la définition de la timidité. Alors en cas de passage du côté obscur de la force ?

Cette histoire devenait sacrément tordue.

-Fluttershy...je pourrais me laver s'il te plaît ?

-Oh, bien...bien sur, suis-moi.

Spike fit tout son possible pour ne pas se retrouver pile derrière elle, de peur d'avoir des regards et des pensées mal placées. Il y arriva...plus ou moins. Une douche s'imposait d'urgence, glacée si possible. Enfermé dans la salle de bain, un bref coup d'œil dans un miroir lui confirma qu'il avait une tête de...zombie, un poney zombie. Se nettoyer était vraiment une urgence en fait. Une fois sous la douche, il laissa l'eau couler sur son pelage, s'appuya contre une paroi les yeux fermés et tenta de se faire un résumé de la situation.

Qui n'était vraiment pas brillante.

Il trouvait avoir bien anticipé les réactions de Rarity, de ses amies et des princesses, même si ça ne l'avait pas vraiment aidé à éviter les conséquences fâcheuses de la confrontation. Seule Fluttershy venait perturber son tableau. Vu qu'il avait vu juste à propos des autres juments, pourquoi se serait-il trompé juste sur Fluttershy ? Elle pouvait très bien être déjà passée au stade de la vengeance avec en guise d'arme la souffrance psychologique. La pégase pouvait manipuler les gens comme une déesse si elle le voulait vraiment, c'était dans ses cordes que de l'aider pour mieux le poignarder puis remplir la blessure de gros sel. Et puis même si elle n'était pas une psychopathe ou une tortionnaire cachée, Fluttershy pouvait faire preuve d'une détermination farouche pour protéger ses amies. Quelqu'un pouvait très bien la persuader de jouer cette comédie pour lui faire mal. Quand il y pensait...ce genre d'attaque sournoise, vicieuse et cruelle collait parfaitement avec ce que Luna/Nightmare Moon pourrait imaginer. Et qui avait envoyé Fluttershy le chercher ? Sa sœur, Celestia.

Il tournait en rond. La paranoïa c'est vicieux, ça peut rendre fou. Par exemple, on pouvait très bien avoir prévu qu'il se torturerait l'esprit ainsi, après tout il avait été élevé par Twilight, c'était facile de deviner comment il allait réagir. Le rendre parano et fou avant de le bannir dans un endroit sordide, pour allier torture mentale et physique ? L'empêcher de trouver le calme pour détruire ce qu'il restait de lui lentement, pour bien savourer sa lente agonie ?

Spike coupa l'eau et commença à se sécher. L'éternel combat de la raison contre les sentiments. D'un côté la réaction de Fluttershy était très suspecte, trop belle pour ne pas cacher un plan vicieux. De l'autre, elle pouvait très bien avoir écoutée son cœur et profiter de ce désastre pour se rapprocher de lui comme elle n'avait jamais osée le faire avant, écoutant ses sentiments comme lui l'avait fait en utilisant ce miroir.

Le soucis c'est qu'il avait tout perdu. Il ne voulait plus faire confiance à personne pour ne plus souffrir. Difficile de croire à l'amour réel de Fluttershy. Mais en même temps, la peur de la solitude et de ne plus jamais être aimé l'incitait à croire de toutes ses forces que la pégase voulait l'aider au nom de l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui.

Plus de place pour la demi-mesure, le noir ou le blanc.

Désormais sec, il se tourna une fois de plus vers la glace. Il était certes plus présentable mais quelque chose...il se rapprocha. Son regard était comme...vide ? Mort ? Pas seulement son regard, tout son visage trahissait un épuisement total. Le soupir qu'il poussa lui fit prendre conscience de sa lassitude. Spike n'en pouvait juste plus. Il n'était plus capable de se prendre la tête comme ça, plus capable d'enchaîner question sur question ou de mener l'enquête au moindre soupçon. Le bénéfice de ces quelques heures de sommeils venait d'être dilapidé par quelques minutes de théories paranoïaques. Cette douche avait juste lavée le vernis nocturne qui masquait son état lamentable. A cet instant il aurait souhaité pouvoir descendre une bouteille entière d'Applejack Daniel's.

-Bon, je fais quoi maintenant ?

Il aurait voulu faire quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Se lancer dans une nouvelle quête sentimentale, découvrir la vérité sur Fluttershy, commencer à préparer avec elle son plan pour retrouver Rarity, la convaincre de l'aider avec ses problèmes. Il devrait être en train de préparer son futur ou de réparer ses erreurs.

Spike devait agir.

Mais il n'avait plus d'énergie en réserve.

Résigné à ne rien faire il sortit de la salle de bains et se traîna dans le salon avant de s'écrouler dans un fauteuil prit au hasard. Restant assit là comme un légume il attendit. La pégase le laissa faire sans rien dire, s'occupant de ses animaux tout en gardant un œil sur l'étalon violet.

Une heure passa.

Spike aurait pu être un meuble, un bibelot, un objet du décor, sans un mot ou une réaction. Fluttershy poursuivait sa vie et ne semblait pas attendre quoique ce soit de lui. Ou bien il était juste trop fatigué pour s'en rendre compte. Le point mort pour lui, le poids mort pour les autres. Après tout, il avait causé déjà tellement de malheurs, tellement de tristesses. Pourquoi continuer à s'accrocher, à faire souffrir les autres ? Elles étaient utiles, elles étaient les éléments, des atouts majeurs pour Equestria. Lui il n'était qu'un pathétique bébé dragon qu'un amour stupide avait poussé à faire des folies. Foutu miroir. Saleté d'artefact créé pour faire du mal aux gens. Jamais il n'aurait dû être inventé. Jamais il n'aurait dû se lancer sur sa trace, le retrouver, l'utiliser. Tout était de sa faute. Maintenant il n'y avait plus qu'une seule option pour arranger les choses. Son ego avait déjà blessé trop de juments. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire pour se racheter un peu et arrêter les frais.

Elle était dans sa chambre à parler avec Angel. Le moment idéal. Il se leva et se dirigea lamentablement vers la porte d'entrée. Disparaître. Dire adieu définitivement. Priver Luna de la satisfaction de le bannir dans un enfer. Il avait s'y rendre de lui-même, dans un endroit où jamais personne ne le retrouverai, pas même des êtres immortels. Ouvrant doucement la porte il se glissa à l'extérieur où un grand soleil brillait juste pour le narguer.

Le déclic de fermeture de la porte lui fit pousser un autre soupir, de soulagement cette fois. Il se retourna, maintenant il allait pouv...

Spike poussa un cri de surprise.

Dans l'allée, face à lui, se tenait Twilight avec un air grave sur le visage. Pourtant elle avait dans le regard une lueur d'inquiétude qui semblait sincère.

-Spike, nous avons besoin de parler et nous allons le faire maintenant.


	14. Chapter 14

Soif. Il avait tellement soif. Il avait beau tourner et retourner la salive dans sa bouche, rien n'y faisait, il aurait tué pour un verre d'eau. Cependant boire ne lui était pas possible, non pas par interdiction mais parce que jamais son corps ne le lui aurait permit tellement Spike était tendu. Tendu par la peur, l'appréhension, l'inconnu. Pourtant il avait été perdu, stressé, apeuré tellement de fois ces derniers jours.

Sauf que l'univers semble aimer vous imposer sans cesse une nouvelle épreuve alors que vous pensiez avoir surmonté le plus dur. Ce petit vicieux aime vous faire subir les mêmes souffrances mais avec des nuances différentes, pour vous obliger chaque fois à trouver une parade originale...avant de nous jeter à la face une nouvelle version de son virus contre lequel notre mise à jour est aussi utile qu'uriner dans un violon pour créer une symphonie.

En ce moment c'était une nouvelle représentation d'une pièce de théâtre policière, plus précisément l'acte de l'interrogatoire. Car assis face à Twilight, avec Fluttershy postée à la gauche de la licorne et lui dans un fauteuil bien évidemment inconfortable il aurait juré être dans une pièce en attente du chef d'accusation. La table entre lui et elles évoquait trop celles des salles de la police, la tasse de thé disposée dessus rappelait de façon malsaine le café utilisé pour mettre le suspect en confiance et l'amener à baisser sa garde. Déjà que relaxé il aurait hésité à boire alors avec son corps plus tendu qu'une corde à piano c'était impossible.

Il regardait vers le sol, incapable de soutenir le regard de quiconque. Pas celui de Twilight, celle qui était presque une sœur ou même une mère pour lui. Elle était son enfance, le symbole de ce qu'avait été sa vie avant qu'il ne rencontre Rarity. Fluttershy ? Ces dernières heures son rôle était devenu bien trop flou pour qu'il ne se hasarde à la regarder, de peur de trouver dans ses yeux n'importe quel indice pouvant l'amener à douter un peu plus de ses sentiments.

N'importe qui d'extérieur à l'histoire goûterait à l'ironie de la tragédie de Spike. Tombé fou amoureux d'une jument inaccessible, rongé par un amour irrésistible il avait contourné le destin et tenté un pari fou pour faire tomber les barrières qu'il avait en partie crées par maladresse. Sacrifiant la réalité il avait accédé à ce qu'il avait voulu et plus encore, avant que son ascension ne soit brisée en plein vol par l'intervention vigoureuse d'un être puissant et immortel. La vérité l'avait fait chuter plus bas que terre, le renvoyant dans les noirceurs les plus profondes de son esprit, torturé par cette réalité qu'il avait voulu changer. Déboussolé, sans plus aucun repère il avait été secouru par une jument au grand cœur, perdant au passage une des rares choses qu'il lui restait : la certitude d'aimer Rarity plus que tout. Et maintenant ? Seul face à une héroïne et la pomme de la discorde ?

Alors il baissait les yeux, comme pour nier ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce que pensait Twilight de tout ça car il savait que ses actes avaient blessés la jument présente à ses côtés depuis le jour de sa naissance, il lui avait menti, il avait préféré son bonheur au sien. Luna avait raison en fin de compte, il n'était qu'un misérable, un insecte, un parasite même, il devait disparaître. C'était ça la vengeance de Twilight, le bloquer puis l'obliger à l'écouter déverser toute sa rage, sa rancune et sa peine vis à vis de son comportement. Difficile de rester impassible quand on entend sa mère vous raconter à quel point vous lui avez fait du mal et Twilight était ce qui ressemblait le plus à une mère pour le dragon.

Dommage que l'angoisse atroce qui nouait son estomac ne puisse être perçue, elle aurait été une preuve à décharge considérable. Là, elle ne servait qu'à le rendre encore plus mal à l'aise alors qu'il se tortillait dans son fauteuil en essayant désespérément de trouver une position pas trop inconfortable. Dans le fond, il aurait aimé être dans une fiction en ce moment, simple acteur d'un texte écrit par un autre installé confortablement derrière un bureau, suivant un scénario dont il connaissait déjà la fin. Non seulement Spike n'aurait eu qu'à jouer un rôle mais en plus une fois la dernière réplique récitée, rideau, tous le monde aurait pu rentrer chez lui, il aurait retrouvé Rarity, se serait assis avec elle dans un canapé et aurait flirté avec elle toute la nuit voir plus si affinité. Quand il écrivait ses rubriques il se basait sur sa vie, ses expériences, ce qu'il avait ressenti, ce qu'il avait observé durant son existence parmi les autres poneys. Écrire c'est être aux commandes, c'est le pouvoir et toutes les responsabilités que cela comporte.

Là, il était assis dans ce fauteuil, lui et pas un personnage de fiction.

Plus rien pour le dissimuler. Impossible de se cacher derrière l'image d'un petit dragon innocent, d'un étalon sûr de lui, derrière un pseudonyme ou l'anonymat. Impossible de se détacher, de prendre du recul. Il n'avait plus aucun contrôle, il ne pouvait pas choisir ce qui allait être dit, ce qui allait être fait, ce qui allait être cru ou non. Aucun brouillon pour savoir à l'avance qui allait convaincre qui, qui allait sortir vainqueur si tant est qu'il y ait un vainqueur. Devoir réagir à chaque phare sans avoir de notes pour se guider.

Pour la première fois Spike était nu. Pour la première fois il n'avait aucun atout et nul part où battre en retraite. Il avait cru que la nuit face à Luna serait son dernier combat mais là, il semblait parti pour une véritable campagne. Une campagne perdue d'avance. Comment faire face alors qu'une seule confrontation l'avait laissé épuisé et misérable, que son esprit était un tel chaos que rassembler ses forces était impossible ? Surtout quand l'adversaire vous harcèle, qu'il revient à la charge encore et encore sans vous laisser suffisamment de répit. Tel une meute de loups, chaque jument frappait à tour de rôle jusqu'à la morsure finale.

Spike était incapable de former ce genre de pensées de façon cohérente ou de mettre des mots dessus mais instinctivement il se préparait à prendre encore plus de coups et cherchait à fuir la réalité juste encore un peu, prendre une dernière petite miette de gâteau avant la grande famine.

-Spike...comment vas-tu ?

Sérieusement ? Après tout ça, après avoir assisté en direct à son explosion elle lui demandait ça ? D'accord Twilight n'était pas la championne des relations sociales mais là elle battait un record.

-...

-Spike, on ne pourra pas t'aider si tu ne nous parles pas.

Fluttershy cette fois...pitié tais-toi je ne veux pas entendre ta voix si douce, si belle si...j'aime Rarity et ta voix m'en fait douter, TAIS-TOI. Spike aurait voulu hurler cela, crier à en cracher ses poumons pour bien faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait PAS d'aide. Non non et non, il ne la méritait pas, il méritait juste d'être effacé.

-Spike...écoutes-moi. Je sais que c'est dur. Je sais que tu ne vas pas bien, personne n'irait bien après ce genre de choses. C'est normal. Et c'est aussi normal d'avoir besoin d'aide, tu n'as pas à avoir honte de nous parler parce que nous sommes tes amis et des amis c'est fait pour se soutenir dans les moments difficiles . Je pense que tu ne vas pas bien et je pense aussi pouvoir t'aider à aller mieux alors s'il te plaît parles-moi.

-...

-Je ne veux pas te forcer, je veux juste t'aider. Mais je ne peux pas le faire si tu ne me dis pas ce qui te fait mal. C'est à toi de m'expliquer Spike, je ne peux pas le faire à ta place.

Voulait-il être aidé d'abord ? D'un côté, non, il se le disait encore et encore, il n'en valait plus la peine. Il aurait fallu l'aider à séduire Rarity, à lui faire ouvrir les yeux, l'aider la première fois qu'il avait eu le cœur brisé. Maintenant c'était trop tard, il se rendait compte qu'au final il n'était qu'un être faible, pathétique, indigne d'exister. Nan mais sérieusement, il avait joué, il avait perdu et il était tellement un déchet qu'il avait volé en éclats au lieu de se conduire avec dignité et courage. Il s'était ridiculisé, avait eu un comportement pitoyable. Il ne méritait que des crachats et des insultes, d'être utilisé comme une serpillière, un morceau de tissu sale pour essuyer les sabots des autres poneys. Ne pas être capable de s'en sortir seul, envoyez-le sur le Soleil ou visiter la Lune qu'on en finisse, il gaspillait de l'air.

Pourtant il voulait aussi qu'on l'aide. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas sombrer dans la noirceur. Son cœur n'était pas mort, lui non plus. Pourquoi il ne pourrait pas revenir ? Il avait ce droit et on proposait de l'y aider, pourquoi refuser d'être heureux à nouveau. Tout n'était pas perdu, la preuve en quelques mots Fluttershy réussissait à le remotiver, alors pourquoi ne pas être toujours comme ça tout seul ? Si cette énergie restait, il pourrait faire n'importe quoi. Deux juments voulaient l'aider, deux amies voulaient le sauver et pas n'importe lesquelles, il ne devait pas être si nul, si pathétique finalement. Indigne de cette attention ? Pourtant lui aussi avait aidé d'autres poneys juste pour...rien, par simple gentillesse.

Après tout, il avait déjà cru être au fond du trou, pourtant un simple rêve l'avait remit d'attaque. Là c'était mille fois pire sauf qu'il pouvait compter sur le soutien d'au moins deux êtres chers. Combien d'autres dehors ? Il avait déjà eu le courage de tenter des trucs fou, pourquoi pas encore une fois ? La montagne était trop haute pour être gravie d'un seul coup mais petit à petit ?

Mais revenir c'était risquer de souffrir encore. Il ne voulait plus revivre ça. Spike voulait juste en finir, qui étaient-elles pour essayer de l'en empêcher. Il se sentait si mal, si détestable, si inutile, plus jamais il ne serait bon à rien. Spike aurait aimé simplement dire adieu à tout et partir loin, très très loin, c'était cruel de vouloir le replonger là dedans, le blesser à nouveau, lui faire faire de nouvelles erreurs qui allaient aggraver ses problèmes. En qui avoir confiance ? D'ailleurs, voulait-on l'aider ou juste lui faire croire à un sauvetage avant de le clouer au piloris de la haine ? Voulaient-elles le secourir par amour, par pitié ou par obligation morale ? Comment en être sûr ? Qui croire ? Et si il les décevait ? Si il remontait pour rechuter, seraient-elles là pour l'aider à nouveau ? Jamais il ne tiendrait seul car il n'était qu'un minable insecte indigne de tout effort.

Ce débat fit rage durant une bonne heure en son sein. Twilight essayait diverses méthodes pour l'amener à parler, pour lui faire prononcer ce mot qui pourrait débloquer ce cercle vicieux. Fluttershy tentait de petite phrase de réconfort sans se rendre compte qu'elle ne faisait qu'accroître le trouble d'un Spike incapable de savoir ce qu'il voulait. L'étalon ne savait pas, ne savait plus. Son esprit était un chaos, son cœur à la dérive dans la tempête, sans gouvernail et avec des brèches dans la coque. Pourquoi, pourquoi elles s'obstinaient à vouloir le faire parler ? Et lui, pourquoi il se murait dans un silence stupide comme un attardé au lieu d'accepter ce sabot tendu vers lui, pourquoi s'obstiner à souffrir quand ce serait tellement plus simple d'accepter cette aide ?

-Spike...Twilight soupira. Je t'ai dis pourquoi j'étais venu, pourquoi je veux que l'on parle. Je t'ai dis que je voulais, que je pouvais t'aider et que je n'étais pas la seule dans ce cas. Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ou faire pour te convaincre ?

-...rien.

-Rien ? Mais pourquoi ça rien ?

-Parce que pendant tout ce temps tu as été malheureuse par ma faute.

-Et tu ne crois pas que maintenant, alors que je croyais retrouver mon petit assistant adoré, mon numéro un, mon ami, mon confident, celui qui m'a tant de fois aidé...je dois te harceler pour que je puisse juste t'aider ? Comme si tu ne m'aimais plus, comme si tu ne me faisais plus confiance ?

La manière si triste, si déçue avec laquelle elle prononça ces mots lui fendit le cœur. Pas comme les pleurs de Rarity, quelque chose de moins violent mais de tout aussi douloureux. Faire du mal à un être cher a toujours un prix.

-Twilight...je suis désolé.

-Désolé pour quoi, Spike ?

-Désolé de t'avoir menti. Désolé de t'avoir abandonné. Désolé d'avoir fait passer mon bonheur avant le tient. Désolé de...

-Spike...arrête.

-Mais...

Durant tout ce temps il avait gardé les yeux vissé en direction du sol. Mais la voix de Twilight, cette intonation de doux reproche qu'utiliserait une mère parlant à son enfant lui fit lever la tête. Il croisa alors pour la première fois son regard et il y vit beaucoup de choses sauf de la haine ou de la rancune. Elle voulait l'aider car elle l'aimait, c'était aussi simple que ça.

-Je suis tellement déso...

-Spike...je sais que tu es désolé, j'ai vécu avec toi tellement longtemps, je t'ai vu faire tellement de choses que je sais que jamais tu n'as voulu me faire du mal. Tu sais...depuis que je suis arrivé à Ponyville, on a vécu tellement d'aventures, certaines plus bizarres que d'autres mais...oui j'ai été en colère à un moment, oui je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tu avais fait ça. Puis je me suis rappelé que tu es jeune, que tu es amoureux et que moi non plus je n'ai pas toujours été irréprochable.

-Toujours aussi rationnelle hein ?

-Mes livres ne mentent jamais.

-Tes livres...tu as un remède miracle, un sort pour...

-Arranger ton histoire ? Non et pourtant j'ai cherché comment remonter dans le temps. Il y a des ouvrages très intéressant à Canterlot qui disent que...

Fluttershy toussa doucement puis se leva afin de refaire du thé pour tous le monde, celui de Spike,étant froid depuis des lustres. Celui-ci, absorbé par Twilight, sentant la confiance lui revenir au goutte-à-goutte ne prêta pas attention à la pégase. La licorne violette rigola légèrement.

-J'oublie tout le temps que les livres n'ont pas toujours toutes les réponses, même si c'est rare. Spike...j'aimerais savoir...comment tu...

-Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais quand quelque chose stimule ta curiosité pas vrai ? pouffa Spike. Puis il se figea. Pendant une seconde, il avait été...heureux ? Enfin, pas heureux mais pas non plus envahi, obsédé, étouffé par la tristesse et le désespoir. Il avait pu blaguer ?

-Twilight...tu veux toujours en parler ?

-Bien sur.

Spike prit une grande inspiration. Puis une autre. Encore une. Voilà, c'était le tournant. Tout déballer à Twilight, lui raconter toute l'histoire comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant. Se libérer de tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Est-ce qu'il lui faisait confiance, assez pour tout lui avouer sans se sentir mal à l'aise ?

Oui

Spike souffla un grand coup puis entama son récit. Il en avait gros sur le cœur comme sur la conscience, il voulait être comprit voir excusé. Alors il ne cacha rien et détailla toute son aventure depuis le moment où il avait surprit la confession de Rarity. Devant les deux juments, il se mit à nu, révélant ses doutes, ses pensées, ses sentiments. Il expliqua à une Twilight fascinée comment il avait découvert et utilisé le miroir. Même si c'était son point de vue il essaya d'être aussi impartial que possible avant d'être coupé par la licorne qui exigea de savoir ce qu'il pensait LUI et pas ce qu'il était correct ou non de ressentir. Plus il parlait et plus un magnifique sentiment de légèreté le gagnait. Chaque mot était un poids en moins sur ses épaules, pas de façon temporaire non, c'était comme le jeter à jamais sur le sol. Pleurer peut soulager une peine pendant quelques instant mais en parler avec quelqu'un qui est intéressé par vous et votre histoire...

Le récit dura des heures et jamais ses deux interlocutrices ne semblèrent lassées de l'écouter. Pourtant, arrivé à un point il hésita. Parce qu'il devait évoquer ses doutes sur son amour pour Rarity, le trouble que jetait Fluttershy sur ses convictions. Elles avaient plusieurs fois souri quand il avait raconté ses réflexions quant à leurs réactions...sauf que là il avait en face de lui la pégase tentatrice. Difficile de dire tranquillement « Tu sais, je t'aime mais je n'en suis pas sur on fait des test pour le savoir ? ». De plus, si il avouait et qu'elle répondait par un : je t'aime, comment réagir ? Après tout, il n'avait pas éclairci ce détail mais demander directement à Fluttershy serait comme fausser les résultats. Il devait avoir l'opinion de Twilight mais comment éloigner la jument sans la blesser ET sans lui mettre la puce à l'oreille ?

L'univers peut être vache, tordu, sadique et cruel. Il peut aussi offrir des coups de sabots salutaires. Coïncidence, destin, karma ? Aucune importance au final. Fluttershy se leva à ce moment et s'excusa, déclarant qu'elle devait aller s'occuper de ses animaux et qu'elle faisait confiance son amie pour le reste, qu'elle revenait dès que possible et qu'elle était terriblement désolée de devoir s'absenter comme ça. Aussi, à peine fut-elle hors de porté de voix, Spike reprit la parole mais à un volume bien plus bas.

-Twilight...je dois t'avouer une chose...bizarre

-Oh Spike, plus bizarre que le reste ?

-Si ça t'ennuie...

-Bien sur que non, je suis juste un peu surprise.

-C'est à propos de Fluttershy

-Et bien...

Le dernier gros secret fut le plus dur à sortir, parce que pour celui-là il ne semblait pas avoir une excuse potable. C'était très facile de le trouver obsédé, de le prendre pour un tordu et un pervers, de faire de lui un manipulateur égocentrique, un Colt Juan. Allait-il réussir à faire comprendre la profondeur de son trouble à la licorne ? Au moins l'écouta-elle jusqu'au bout, sans l'interrompre et visiblement sans le juger trop vite.

-Je ne suis pas vraiment la plus qualifiée pour ce genre de choses Spike...

-Mais qui d'autre pourrait m'aider, fit le dragon-poney avec une expression suppliante sur le visage.

Twilight resta silencieuse et se plongea dans ses pensées. Spike attendit, guettant avec angoisse le retour de Fluttershy, de peur de la voir couper la licorne au beau milieu d'une explication salutaire. Demander conseil à cette jument n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée mais c'était sa seule option. Elle étudiait l'amitié depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle avait forcément une opinion sur ce genre de sac de nœuds amoureux. Mais obsédée par ses livres, saurait-elle faire la différence entre la théorie et la réalité ?

Les livres ne peuvent pas tout prévoir. Chaque être vivant est unique, chaque cas, chaque histoire l'est aussi. On peut bien sur remarquer des grandes lignes, des scénarios qui se ressemblent , des généralités mais on ne peut être totalement sur qu'une solution marchant sur A fera de même sur B. Twilight en était-elle consciente ? Allait-elle lui sortir une réponse issue d'un livre ou ses connaissances seraient-elles juste un guide, une source d'inspiration pour lui permettre d'aider Spike au mieux ? Pour avoir travaillé longtemps à ses côtés, il savait bien que le risque permanent avec les livres était de ressortir leur contenu de façon mécanique sans pour autant le comprendre réellement. Le bleu est bleu, le vert est vert mais les deux ne vont pas toujours bien ensembles. La licorne allait-elle lui proposer la couleur académique ou le mélange adapté à ses besoins ?

-Spike...fit Twilight d'une voix hésitante. Je ne peux pas dire à ta place de qui tu es vraiment amoureux. Mais...tu n'as regardé différemment Fluttershy qu'a partir de cette nuit et tu n'étais pas dans un état vraiment ordinaire.

-Mais justement, si il me fallait ce genre de choc pour ouvrir les yeux sur la réalité ? Si j'avais juste été aveuglé parce que...

-Qu'est ce que tu aimes chez Fluttershy ?

-Heu...sa douceur, sa gentillesse, elle est jolie, douce, attentionnée...généreuse...calme...elle me fait un peu penser à moi, ne pas dire ce qu'elle ressent, ne pas vouloir embêter les autres avec ses histoires...

-Ok, et chez Rarity ?

Spike hésita. Il avait tellement à dire sur la jument blanche, tellement de petits détails mignons à citer. Mais aussi tellement de rancune, de déceptions, de désillusions...Il était tenté de la trouver parfaite comme avant sauf que sa crise de larmes...pas mal d'événements lui revenaient sous un jour nouveau, beaucoup moins glorieux pour la fashionista. Que dire? Qu'il adorait sa façon de le persuader de faire quelque chose pour elle, avec des petites mimiques et des mots placés où il le fallait ? Qu'il la trouvait tellement adorable dès qu'elle faisait une moue triste ou suppliante pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait ? Qu'il craquait comme un dingue à l'instant même où elle jouait la demoiselle en détresse ? Que le contraste entre sa personnalité publique et privée le fascinait ?

Pourtant, en ce moment il détestait sa manie de jouer sur ses charmes pour troubler les autres étalons et les exploiter. Il la haïssait pour jouer sans cesse un rôle, pour se cacher derrière son maquillage, ses robes et son jeu d'actrice au lieu d'être naturelle et vraie. Il ne supportait plus de la voir tellement généreuse et pourtant si égoïste pour l'avoir laissé tomber deux fois maintenant. Et que ses crises, ses dramas pour des futilités donnaient parfois envie de s'éclater la tête contre un mur.

-Tu ne sais pas ?

-Si...je crois mais...c'est compliqué...

-Oh Spike, tu es tellement mignon quand tu es embarrassé comme ça, même en poney.

Twilight se leva et sa corne s'illumina. Son fauteuil se mit à flotter et elle le plaça à côté de celui de l'étalon, créant une ambiance plus intime et rassurante qu'auparavant.

-Spike...je n'ai pas une réponse absolu. Dès le début je t'ai vu tomber amoureux, je t'ai vu te rapprocher de Rarity, faire des efforts encore et encore pour te faire remarquer. Tout ce que tu as fait ce n'est pas que pour elle mais elle est ta motivation principale. Si ce n'était que l'obsession d'un premier amour, je crois que tu aurais d'abord ét&é tout aussi triste mais qu'au bout d'un moment tu serais passé à autre chose.

-Sauf avec un ego énorme pour me pousser à la vouloir à n'importe quel prix.

-Cohérent avec ta nature draconnique. Pourtant, réfléchit Spike. Après avoir séduit Rarity, tu avais ce que tu voulais alors pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu encore plus ? Il y a tellement de belles juments, tu étais populaire, désiré, avec les opportunités. Mais tu es resté fidèle. Tu savais que Rarity était venue nous voir, inquiète de voir autant de beautés prêt de toi ? Sauf que tu es resté avec elle. Si tu avais été un sale égoïste tu n'aurais pas fait tout ça, pas cherché à te faire accepter par nous, pas préparé les papiers en cas de problèmes avec ton...secret. Tu parles tout le temps des histoires et des livres, comme quoi un premier amour n'est pas forcément le bon. Et quand c'est le cas ?

Twilight posa un sabot sur celui de Spike.

-Tu crois vraiment que tu serais si troublé si elle ne comptait pas pour toi ? Ne comptait pas vraiment ? Tu sais comme moi que les histoires d'amour trop belles pour être vraies peuvent réellement se produire, même rarement. Et si justement cette fois c'était le cas ? Tu n'es pas unique, énormément de poneys vivent un premier amour incroyablement intense. Mais combien résistent à la réalité ? Quand tu me parles de Fluttershy tu cites des choses évidentes et visibles alors que, Rarity, tu as continué à l'aimer même après avoir découvert et subis ses manies exaspérantes. Tu es resté même quand elle t'as déçu, même après avoir découvert qu'elle n'était pas parfaite. Tu veux que je trouve des études sur la proportion d'histoires qui échouent une fois que l'amour ne masque plus les imperfections de l'autre ? Honnêtement, on ne fait pas tout ça pour une quelconque jument.

-Alors pourquoi j'ai … ?

-Quelle importance ? Qui n'a jamais de doutes ? Tu as vus comment tu étais mal, comment tu étais seul ? Et tout ce que tu as fait c'est avoir quelques fantasmes, des petits en plus ! Ce n'est pas parce que l'on est au régime que l'on ne peut pas regarder le menu de temps en temps.

-Combien de fois j'ai entendus cette phrase comme excuse ? La tentation ? Ça veut dire que je risque d'y succomber donc je n'aim...

-Si il a fallut ce genre d'émotions pour que tu doutes, que tu succombes à la tentation me semble hautement improbable.

-Tu es bien compréhensive quand même.

-Tu sais...au début j'étais bouleversée et perdue mais la princesse m'a dit...elle m'a dit que cette histoire était en fait plus compliquée que ce qu'elle croyait et elle m'a conseillée de réfléchir avant de faire quelque chose sur un coup de tête, de me souvenir de mes leçons sur l'amitié, de me rappeler ce que nous avions vécu ensemble. J'ai eu du mal au début j'ai dû rentrer à la bibliothèque pour penser au calme.

-Lire un livre pour avoir des réponses tu veux dire.

-Aussi, admit Twilight en rougissant un peu.

Spike la fixa pendant quelques longues secondes de silence. Une question le démangeait mais il craignait de la formuler et de vexer voir blesser ou pire, insulter, Twilight en la posant. Sauf qu'il devait savoir.

-Tu sais, je trouves que pour une jument perdue tu as trouvée bien vite tout un tas de réponses. D'habitude on met bien plus longtemps à s'adapter à ce genre de situations.

Le silence se fit. Visiblement la licorne cherchait à répondre de façon honnête et pesait ses mots.

-Je crois...je crois certaines choses. Que tu aimes sincèrement Rarity. Que tu as essayé d'agir de la meilleure façon selon toi. Et que tu n'es absolument pas un monstre insensible et égoïste. Sachant ça, je sais que je préfère t'aider maintenant, parce que tu en as besoin et que, si je dois te gronder ce sera pour plus tard car il y a plus important faire d'abord.

-Comme ?

-Te réconcilier avec Rarity.

Spike sursauta en entendant la phrase de Fluttershy. La jument était derrière lui depuis combien de temps ? Et qu'avait-elle entendus ? La gaffe ! Il sentit soudain son souffle contre son oreille gauche, celle loin de Twilight.

-Pas de soucis de mon coté, murmura la pégase.

Il sursauta de nouveau et lui jeta un regard surpris auquel elle répondit par un petit clin d'œil. Geste qui ne déclencha pas chez lui une vague de désir mais juste le sentiment d'être soulagé de l'avoir comme amie. Une amie précieuse mais juste une amie. Et si ce point important était réglé...

-Twilight ?

-Oui Spike ?

-Je fais comment avec Rarity ?

Les deux juments échangèrent un regard complice : à leur tour de préparer un plan pour une mission amoureuse.


	15. Chapter 15

Spike tournait en rond.

Littéralement.

Pour certain, le grand soir c'est ce moment où vous allez demander votre aimé de former un couple, de vous fiancer, la cérémonie du mariage, la première fois ensemble. Pour lui c'était sa seule et unique chance de se réconcilier avec Rarity. Car il n'en doutait pas, il n'aurait qu'un seul crédit pour cette dernière partie. Pas le droit à l'erreur donc, impossible d'improviser ou d'y aller les sabots dans les poches comme un touriste en misant tout sur une tête sympathique et de belle paroles pour se raccommoder avec sa douce. Qui risquait de se transformer en un monstre sanguinaire à la moindre gaffe.

Car hélas, il n'était pas dans une de ces histoires où le héros, après une rupture, réussit à reconquérir sa jument trois jours plus tard grâce à une action plus ou moins spectaculaire, avant de s'avancer vers elle pour l'embrasser passionnément avant de la conduire sois dans un lit pour essayer de le faire grincer le plus possible durant une semaine, sois à l'autel pour un mariage flamboyant et bourré de sourires Colgate devant cet avenir radieux remplit d'amour éternel et de mignons petits poulains.

Il faudrait parfois faire des lois afin de punir ce genre de fictions qui tiennent plus du sabot d'honneur que du divertissement...du moins quand on ne vit pas une relation toute rose et sucrée.

_Lorsqu'une personne te brise le cœur, ne lui donne jamais la chance de recommencer._

Ces mots résonnaient sans cesse dans la tête de Spike et lui fichaient la trouille du millénaire.

Car Rarity aussi était adepte des petites citations chocs pour structurer son comportement, pas de façon aussi radicale qu'Iron Will bien sûr mais elles avaient un vrai poids. Et Spike le savait parfaitement. Celle-la était juste...terrifiante. Trop tentante, trop rassurante, trop...idéale. Hélas il était du mauvais côté cette fois-ci. Simplement réussir à la persuader de le revoir au moins une dernière fois avait déjà été une épreuve colossale.

Heureusement que pour l'aider il avait eu deux amies et surtout deux amies avec un plan en réserve.

Si Twilight n'avait pas été l'étudiante préférée de Celestia, jamais elle n'aurait réussit à la convaincre de retenir le courroux de sa sœur. Même si dans un sens la rage de Luna aurait elle aussi été moins ardente. Tandis que Fluttershy hébergeait Spike et l'aidait à se remettre, c'était la licorne qui s'était occupée de toutes les tractations... « diplomatiques ».

L'alicorne solaire était l'étape la plus facile et pourtant jamais Twilight n'avait autant eue de mal à persuader quelqu'un. Sans l'expérience qu'apporte inévitablement une vie immortelle, modérer sa passion vengeresse et lui faire comprendre que Spike n'avait pas agit pour faire du mal de façon intentionnelle aurait relevé de la mission impossible. Pourtant elle l'avait fait, obtenant de la princesse qu'elle raisonne sa cadette pour donner au dragon le temps nécessaire pour tenter de réparer les choses. Même si elle avait prévenue Twilight que sa patience était limitée et que sans dénouement heureux le marteau de la punition serait brutal et sans pitié. La licorne avait dû passer de longues minutes sous la douche de sa chambre après cet entretien tellement la sueur avait imprégnée sa fourrure. Le sourire satisfait et confiant qu'elle affichait alors n'allait pourtant pas tarder à disparaître.

Convaincre une dirigeante habituée aux compromis et aux histoires bizarres était une chose. Emporter la décision avec ses autres amies en était une autre.

Avant de pouvoir s'occuper de Rarity il fallait d'abord franchir la barrière mise en place par Applejack et Rainbow Dash. Le couple formait en effet un véritable blocus entre Spike et la couturière. Conséquence prévisible de leurs éléments, l'une ne pouvant approuver la série de mensonge du dragon qui était la négation de l'honnêteté, l'autre était farouchement loyale et viscéralement convaincue de devoir protéger une amie d'une probable nouvelle trahison. Pour compliquer l'affaire, elles aussi vivaient une relation profonde, ce qui attisait leur dégoût face aux agissements de Spike qu'elles n'arrivaient juste pas à comprendre et encore moins pardonner. Et histoire de corser un peu plus le défi, ces deux juments étaient animées d'un esprit de compétition exacerbé qui radicalisait leurs propos dans une course à qui serait la plus utile : faire changer d'avis Twilight, protéger Rarity, punir Spike etc...De plus, Rainbow et Fluttershy s'étaient brouillées, l'une reprochant à l'autre de soutenir un monstre.

Dès son retour de Canterlot, Twilight avait expliquée à un Spike très nerveux ce qu'elle comptait faire. Devant deux poneys médusés, elle avait sortie de ses sacs un petit livre couvert de poussière dont le titre, à peine lisible, était : _Zun Tsu : L'art de la guerre. _Peut-être par simple effet de style afin de profiter pleinement du spectacle de deux mâchoires grandes ouvertes par la surprise.

-Twilight...tu...tu sais que nous...n'allons pas faire la guerre hein ?

-Bien sûr que non Fluttershy. Mais nous allons nous servir de ce livre.

-Mais comment ?

Twilight l'ouvrit et le feuilleta rapidement grâce à sa magie. Soudain elle poussa un petit cris de satisfaction avant de se mettre à réciter :

_« Ce qui, donc, est de la plus haute importance dans la guerre, c'est de s'attaquer à la stratégie de l'ennemi »_

_« Le mieux, ensuite, c'est de lui faire rompre ses alliances »_

La licorne jeta alors un regard déterminé à ses amis.

-Et c'est exactement ce que nous allons faire.

Beaucoup sont ceux qui résument Twilight à de la puissance magique, du leadership ou des connaissances livresques considérables. Bon, même si c'est déjà impressionnant et que l'on a moyennement envie de se frotter à elle en aillant un minimum conscience des risques, ce n'est pas non plus le profil idéal pour résoudre un sac de nœuds aussi embrouillé que cette histoire de cœur. Mais elle était aussi une éponge à savoir. En d'autres termes, elle absorbait les connaissances d'un nombre incalculable de livres mais aussi de toutes ses expériences et relations avec les autres poneys. Celestia l'avait bien comprit en l'envoyant vivre parmi des êtres vivants en plus de ses précieux volumes. Plus le temps passait et plus elle devenait une espèce de patchwork regroupant les talents de tout un tas de poneys différents.

Maintenant imaginez. Vous avez en face de vous quelqu'un qui maîtrise la flatterie comme Rarity, sait manipuler les autres comme Fluttershy, est aussi têtue que Rainbow Dash, a l'endurance de la pégase et d'Applejack réunies et autant d'inventivité que Pinkie Pie, en sus de ses livres qui lui offrent un panel de possibilité quasi infinie. Autant être réaliste, difficile de juste résister à ce type de combo sans même parler de le vaincre

Bien sûr elle n'était pas SuperPony, bien sûr elle n'était pas capable de résoudre nombre de problèmes à elle toute seule. Mais dans ce cas là, elle n'avait qu'à appliquer ce qu'elle avait apprise de chacun au bon endroit et au bon moment.

En l'occurrence, elle entama un long travail de préparation. Son but était, dans les grandes lignes, de faire évoluer l'opinion d'AJ et Rainbow suffisamment pour que, sans les amener à soutenir Spike, elles soient d'accord pour la laisser parler directement à Rarity. Et pour se faire, elle devait les diviser, les séparer pour ne plus avoir à jouer une partie à deux contre un mais deux parties à un contre un.

Simple et clair.

Maintenant allez sur le terrain et essayez de faire pareil.

Impossible d'obtenir des résultats rapides. Les esprits étaient encore trop échauffés, les sentiments, les nerfs étaient à vif. Un long chemin attendait Twilight.

Mais la guerre de tranchées que se menèrent les deux camps n'était pas la seule menace pour les espoirs de Spike. Pinkie Pie, complètement perdue face à l'implosion du petit groupe sombrait chaque jour un peu plus dans l'hystérie. Pas de la manière dérangeante de la première fois mais elle devenait plus incontrôlable et imprévisible que jamais...autant dire que Ponyville tremblait sur ses fondations. Elle était tombée dans la surenchère, dans une escalade du délire pour tenter de compenser les échecs répétés de ses méthodes habituelles. Plus un jour ne se passait sans une série de blagues de plus en plus spectaculaires, menaçant les poneys d'un chaos façon Discord mais sans la pluie de chocolat. En plus de devoir intervenir pour réparer les dégâts, Twilight avait sans cesse besoin de rappeler Pinkie à l'ordre pour qu'elle ne commence pas à raconter la vérité, ou pire des rumeurs, quant aux raisons de la disparition subite de Scale et l'isolement dans lequel Rarity s'était enfermée. Sachant que Rainbow n'arrêtait pas de lui mettre des bâtons dans les sabots pour laisser la bride sur le cou de cette bavarde dans l'espoir qu'elle répande tout un tas d'horreurs sur Spike.

Impossible dans ces conditions de faire une médiation correcte. La licorne passait l'essentiel de son temps à courir aux quatre coins de la ville pour empêcher les choses de dégénérer. Fluttershy devait prendre soin de ses animaux et surtout ne voulait pas rentrer d'avantage dans la mêlée. Persuadée que soutenir Spike était aussi la meilleure façon de consoler Rarity elle avait peur d'agir, au risque de voir l'hostilité du couple Appledash contaminer son amie licorne et aggraver le fossé entre elles. C'est pourquoi sa tâche était de retaper Spike tant physiquement que moralement. Car il ne faut pas se leurrer, quand on va mal dans sa tête le corps souffre aussi. Son moral était tellement bas qu'il était sans cesse épuisé, sujet à des crises de larmes ou de panique, tremblant parfois de longues minutes tandis que ses nerfs lâchaient complètement. Faible de corps, traumatisé de l'esprit, il devait sans cesse être soutenu pour ne pas s'effondrer de nouveau. C'était le rôle de la pégase, dont la gentillesse et la douceur étaient tout aussi importantes que ses médications.

Il était conscient de renvoyer de lui une image déplorable, celle d'un être faible, incapable de se détacher de ses sentiments, se cramponnant à sa douleur comme une excuse pour se faire plaindre et avoir de l'attention. Pas le genre de personnalité qui attire les juments. Malheureusement on ne réagit pas tous de la même façon à une rupture. Parce que oui, techniquement, c'était une rupture que Spike était en train de vivre même si les circonstances sortaient complètement de l'ordinaire. Et on beau dire qu'une de perdue c'est dix de retrouvées, que l'on doit laisser son passé derrière soi pour avancer, oublier ses déceptions et ses peines pour se concentrer sur un avenir forcément plus radieux. Certaines histoires ont à elles seules juste plus de poids que d'autres par centaines.

_Essayer d'oublier une personne que tu aimes, c'est comme essayer de te rappeler une personne que tu n'as jamais rencontrée_

De fait, Spike restait cloîtré dans la maison de Fluttershy, écoutant avec culpabilité le récit des efforts de Twilight. La pauvre licorne jouait à l'équilibriste avec tous le monde, des princesses auxquelles elle devait cacher le trouble dont souffrait le groupe des éléments aux simples habitants de Ponyville qui, déjà perturbés par les actions de Pinkie, cherchaient par tous les moyens à comprendre ce qui avait provoqué un tel éclatement chez la bande d'amies.

Face à cette avalanches de complications, Spike avait plus d'une fois suggérer de laisser tomber, d'arrêter les dégâts, qu'il ne valait pas toute la peine qu'on se donnait pour lui. Ce à quoi Twilight répondait toujours :

-Hors de question Spike, la famille c'est là pour ça.

Même si ce genre de réponse donne envie de grincer des dents. Imposer sa peine, sa tristesse, ses problèmes à sa famille ? Qui était-il pour imposer sa peine, sa tristesse, ses problèmes à d'autres ? Et quasiment exiger de l'aide parce que...parce que quoi ?

Quasiment deux mois s'écoulèrent ainsi. Twilight avait gagnée de jolis cernes sous les yeux, épuisée par tant de travail. Fluttershy était minée par ce conflit tellement elle était sensible aux mauvaises vibrations que dégageait ce conflit en ses proches. Spike faisait lui de gros efforts pour se remettre d'aplomb, motivé sans arrête par les paroles rassurantes de ses deux amies qui jamais ne laissaient passer une occasion de faire taire en lui la petite voix du doute. De plus, les voir se donner tant de mal pour lui, voir Twilight lui mâcher le travail...au début il avait été tellement mal à l'aise et se sentait comme pitoyable de ne pas le faire lui même. Sauf que maintenant, il était déterminé à ce que tout cela ne sois pas vain ,que tous ces efforts aient servit à quelque chose. Car si on peut changer quelqu'un en lui martelant sans cesse qu'il n'est et ne vaut rien, on peut obtenir le résultat inverse avec des encouragements constants.

Surtout que la situation s'était considérablement améliorée. La licorne ne s'était pas laissée décourager par les première réactions plutôt...épicées d'Applejack. Elle avait décidée de mettre à exécution leur plan en commençant par la fermière. Même si le fait qu'elle travaille allait la rendre moins attentive à ses arguments, elle pouvait jouer sur son honnêteté et le fait qu'elle était un peu plus responsable que Rainbow Jack. De plus, la pégase passait énormément de temps avec Rarity grâce son travail était accomplit bien plus vite. Enfin, impossible pour Applejack de se sauver aussi vite et loin qu'une jument capable de réaliser un Sonic Rainboom même si elle avait déjà fait preuve auparavant d'un certain talent dans l'esquive et la fuite.

La technique était encore un fois simple sur le papier : établir un contact, engager le dialogue puis utiliser les bons mots au bon moment pour faire douter Applejack. Ensuite, se servir du temps pour accentuer l'effet de ses paroles, qui allaient travailler petit à petit la résolution de la terrestre.

Lorsqu'elle avait annoncé cela à Spike, celui-ci avait objecté que ce n'était pas là une manière très honnête et loyale de résoudre le problème.

-Spike...lorsque tu as utilisé le miroir, tu pensais tricher ou tu étais sincèrement convaincu de chercher à faire le bonheur d'une autre ? Moi c'est pareil, je veux rétablir l'harmonie entre les éléments et je veux que ton histoire se finisse bien. Mais je ne peux pas attendre et espérer que tout se règle comme par magie tout seul, ça ne marche pas comme ça. On peut attendre que la pluie tombe ou on peut détourner le cours de la rivière pour alimenter un village en eau. Et ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne respecte ou n'aime pas la rivière.

-Twilight...depuis quand es-tu devenues philosophe ?

Ce à quoi Twilight répondait toujours en tirant la langue de façon espiègle.

Le temps avait donné raison à la bibliothécaire. Même si cela avait été long, même si des mots blessants avaient été échangés, finalement la barrière était finalement tombée. Comme prévu, faire douter petit à petit Applejack avait déstabilisé Rainbow. La loyauté est beaucoup plus fragile une fois que ce qu'elle soutient n'est plus aussi net et parfait. La dernière semaine de blocage était plus la conséquence de l'entêtement des deux juments, aucune ne voulant être celle qui, la première, allait suggérer de changer de position.

Un dernier grand défit cependant : convaincre Rarity de donner, non pas une autre chance à Spike, mais une possibilité au dragon de discuter seul à seul avec elle pour tenter de mettre les choses au point. Cela sonnait un peu comme un rendez-vous glauque entre deux mafieux pour régler un différent de territoire mais fondamentalement c'était ça : il fallait que ces âmes tourmentées se parlent et sachent enfin ce que pensait l'autre, sinon jamais la blessure de deux cœurs ne pourrait guérir. Et puis difficile pour les six juments de reformer un groupe aussi uni qu'auparavant si la raison de leur « séparation » n'était pas résolue. Ou du moins tirée au clair.

Sauf que Rarity n'était pas vraiment à ranger dans la catégorie des juments calmes. Dans un tel état émotionnel, Twilight avait due déployer des trésors de patience pour lui faire prendre conscience de la nécessité vitale de cette rencontre, de ce dialogue. Autant dire que, même si elle n'avait plus à se téléporter tout les quarts d'heure en catastrophe à cause de Pinkie Pie, elle était constamment fatiguée tellement parler avec une drama queen au cœur brisé pouvait être épuisant. Avec en prime les conséquences de ces deux mois de conflits qu'elle n'avait pu suivre qu'au travers des informations de Rainbow et Applejack ce qui obligeait Twilight non seulement à la consoler mais aussi à rétablir la vérité...enfin, plutôt nuancer les vérités absolues qui avaient été greffées à coups de pelle dans l'esprit de Rarity .

Mais finalement, finalement...Spike était là, à attendre nerveusement en faisant les cents pas, attendre l'arrivé de celle qui hantait sa vie depuis le premier jour où son regard avait croisé la licorne.

Le choix du rendez-vous avait été sujet à de difficiles négociations. Il fallait déjà déterminer la nature de la rencontre : formelle, informelle, avec ou sans nourriture et boissons etc. Le lieu aussi était important, un pique-nique dans une prairie aurait été non seulement trop intime mais en plus une façon certaine de vérifier la loi de Murphy. Entre les insectes, la météo, le confort relatif pas forcément très adapté à une séance de réconciliation...difficile de parler sérieusement entre deux attaques de moustiques kamikazes, un siège de fourmis accro à la confiture et la guérilla de volatiles. Un bar ou un restaurant ? Trop de monde pour pouvoir discuter sans réserves et ils étaient tous les deux trop connus pour ne pas être sans cesse dérangés. Idem pour n'importe quel lieu public. La solution évidente était de choisir une maison privée...mais laquelle ? Celle de Rarity était exclue car bien trop symbolique pour tous les deux. Rainbow ou Applejack ? Difficile pour Spike de ne pas se sentir en territoire très hostile. La bibliothèque ? A la fois lieu public et maison originelle de Spike, Rarity avait fait l'impasse dessus ainsi que sur le logement de Fluttershy qui, ces derniers temps, était devenu le stade dans lequel Spike allait jouer à domicile. Et la maison de Pinkie Pie était vraiment trop agitée pour offrir un cadre serein.

Alors que ce blocage commençait à miner les esprits et les bonnes volontés, la solution apparue tout à fait par hasard. Ironiquement il fallut remercier Octavia pour ce léger coups de sabot. Sollicitée pour deux représentations en même temps, elle réussit à contenter tout le monde en répondant favorablement au premier demandeur et en proposant une prestation supplémentaire au second en échange d'une date différente. L'anecdote avait été reprise par un magazine sans doute informé « anonymement » par un poney soucieux, par pure charité, d'améliorer l'image de la musicienne.

Pourquoi ne pas faire la même chose et de régler ceci par un compromis ? Comme l'avait clairement dit Twilight, le cadre était au final un détail, l'important était de régler un problème de fond.

Rarity reçue donc le choix du lieu avec pour seule restriction sa boutique. Spike hérita du choix de la date et de l'heure avec un délai maximum de deux semaines.

...

Dong, Dong, Dong

Chaque sonnerie soulevait le cœur de Spike en écho. Huit heure du soir devant cette même maison maudite où...nan, autant la voir juste comme une maison et pas comme un sous-entendus subtile de mauvais augure. Chercher des signes et des messages partout c'est un truc à vous rendre fou en un rien de temps, alors quand on rajoute ça à de la paranoïa on peut très vite partir très loin dans les théories toutes plus folles les unes que les autres. Sauf que ce soir ce n'était pas vraiment le moment pour jouer à un nouveau poker menteur. Trop souvent il avait joué la carte de la dissimulation, de l'esquive et du camouflage et voilà où il en était aujourd'hui. Et bien ce soir était son grand soir pour jouer le tapis, révéler sa main en espérant arriver à la convaincre de...

Clop clop clop

Un trot discret se fit entendre dans son dos. Bon elle avait au moins l'air calme, même si elle était un peu en retard. Spike déglutit difficilement avant de se tourner. Dès qu'ils se firent face ils se figèrent instantanément. La gêne entre eux était quasiment palpable, on aurait pu la couper au sabre de cavalerie. Impossible de se regarder directement dans les yeux. De honte ? De peur ? Même si ils ne s'étaient pas insultés directement, même si les mots blessants n'étaient pas sortis de leurs bouches...

Comment, comment peut-on se sentir à l'aise avec quelqu'un qui, le jour où tu lui avoues la vérité, tu lui révèles ce que tu es, penses et ressens te rejette ? Tu vois la personne dont tu es dingue, qui est tout pour toi devenir plus inaccessible que jamais. Comment tu peux ne pas te sentir en danger prêt de la créature qui t'a brisée le cœur il n'y a pas si longtemps ? Tu es dans un équilibre précaire, tu as peur du moindre mot qui pourrait renverser cette fragile construction, ruiner le peu qu'il te reste, enterrer tes dernières chimères. Tu n'as qu'une envie c'est de te retourner et de fuir le plus loin possible de ce qui te causse une telle souffrance. Mais en même temps tu veux rester auprès d'elle, tu veux te faire pardonner, tu veux vivre quelque chose ensemble et pas juste la rayer de ta mémoire parce qu'au fond tu tiens à elle plus que tout. L'espoir, même faible et futile, fait vivre mais aussi souffrir.

Spike ouvrit la bouche mais aucune parole ne franchit ses lèvres. Bloqué, presque tremblant. Quoi dire, quoi faire ? Chaque seconde qui passait était comme un siècle, le malaise devenant à chaque instant plus oppressant, une plante vicieuse qui menaçait de les étouffer et de les broyer. Il fallait faire quelque chose et MAINTENANT.

-Je...suis content que tu sois venus.

-M...moi...aussi...Sca...Spi...heu...

L'étalon afficha un air contrit et ouvrit la porte, l'invitant à entrer la première. La maison était prête, le propriétaire aillant remplit comme d'habitude sa part du contrat. L'ambiance était lourde mais le cadre intime sinon chaleureux. Un feu brûlait doucement dans une petite cheminée et un coin avait visiblement été aménagé pour être plus adapté à une discussion privée, entre fauteuils moelleux, table basse et carafe d'eau frâiche. Durant quelques minutes, ils prirent possession des lieux, comme un couple de son logement pour la nuit de noce mais sans la partie en rapport avec l'histoire de la vie. Quoiqu'un miracle était toujours possible, les réconciliations c'est comme pour les langues étrangères, toujours plus agréables sur l'oreiller. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas éternellement s'éviter, c'est pourquoi Spike toussota.

-Tu veux... ?

-Oui...bie..bien sûr.

Le face à face promettait d'être compliqué.

Durant un bonne demi-heure ce ne fut que discussions sans importances. Enfin non, pas sans importances mais plutôt comme des préliminaires, chacun présentant des excuses à l'autre pour les dérapages de ces derniers mois. Les propos étaient prudents et mesurés, aucun des deux ne voulant être à l'origine d'une étincelle mettant le feu aux poudres. Spike ne se posait pas la question de savoir si c'était par calcul ou simple bon sens, il voulait juste réussir à aborder correctement le grand sujet de la soirée en évitant si possible de le faire à la mode Luna.

-Tu sais, on a quand même de la chance d'avoir de telles amies.

-Oui Spi...

-Rarity...

Spike soupira et essaya de la regarder dans les yeux mais elle détourna le visage.

-L'autre soir...tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais dis avant de rentrer dans cette maison ? Je le pensais à l'époque. Je le pense toujours aujourd'hui.

Il attendait une réaction, n'importe laquelle pour engager cette conversation que tous les deux attendaient depuis trop longtemps maintenant.

-Comment...je ne sais même pas comment t'appeler. Spike, Scale ? Je ne sais même pas qui tu es, en fait. Un jour tu étais un mignon petit dragon et le lendemain un gentlecolt de rêve. Je...je suis perdue tu comprends ? Je sais que les filles se sont données beaucoup de mal pour que nous parlions mais je vais être honnête avec toi, je ne sais même pas à qui je parle ce soir. A Spike le bébé dragon ou à Scale le talentueux étalon ? Ce n'est même pas comme si tu avais pris une autre identité, tu es devenu...autre chose, tu étais quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle le regarda enfin, ses yeux remplis de larmes.

-Je ne sais même pas avec qui j'ai vécu tant de choses.

Les mots. Juste des mots. Pourtant chacun d'entre eux avait soigneusement traversé le cœur de Spike comme une aiguille recouverte de lave. On dit que le cœur est le siège des sentiments alors que fondamentalement ce n'est qu'une grosse pompe. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi on a mal exactement à l'emplacement de cette simple machine quand ce qui est pour nous notre âme sœur tient ce genre de propos ? Pourquoi ce pincement atroce alors que l'on entend ce non mortel ? Et pourquoi est-ce à cet endroit que l'on a si chaud quand on vous murmure « Je t'aime » ?

-Rarity...ce que je t'ai dis...tout ce que je t'ai dis était vrai.

-Et pourquoi devrais-je croire quelqu'un qui a été jusqu'à changer sa race ?

-Mais...parce que je t'aime. Je t'aime comme un fou, je t'aime à en devenir malade, à en crever. C'est parce que je t'aime que j'ai fais tout ça.

-...

-Parce que je t'aime et lorsque l'on aime on ne veut pas faire souffrir l'autre. Tu ne me voyais que comme un ami alors qu'est ce qui se serait passé si je t'avais déclaré ma flamme en tant que dragon ? Comment je pouvais être sûr de ne pas te faire du mal ? Si tu m'avais dis non je...jamais...on ne peut pas arrêter d'aimer quelqu'un sur commande. Et ensuite ? Rester prêt de toi, sans espoir ? Les choses seraient devenues tellement bizarres, tellement...Tu as vu ce soir à la porte ? Et si nous étions devenus comme ça tout le temps ? Tu crois que nous aurions pu rester de simples amis ? Je ne voulais pas risquer de te faire de la peine, de te gêner de...Si je n'avais pas d'autre solutions, uniquement. Je ne voulais pas que mon amour te prive d'un ami, du soutien de ce que je pouvais t'apporter.

-Mais j'aurais pu dire oui...

-Et alors ? Le problème aurait été les autres !

-Jamais Twilight ou …

-Avec nos amies ? Oui, mais avec tout Ponyville ? Et le reste d'Equestria ? Tu crois que j'aurais supporté de voir des gens chuchoter dans ton dos, te critiquer, essayer de ruiner ta réputation juste parce que notre relation aurait dérangée certains poneys ?

-Mais si tu m'aimes vraiment, pourquoi tu t'occuperais de ce que penses les autres ?

-Parce que les autres forment le monde et on vit dans ce monde, lâcha Spike avec désespoir. Un dragon avec une jument, même aussi formidable que toi...oui des gens n'auraient pas aimés. Et c'est ces gens qui achètent tes créations, qui te commandes des robes, qui font ta réputation de couturière. Te voir bloquée dans ton travail, ta passion, parce que je suis simplement un dragon...je ne pouvais pas t'infliger ça...

-Je ne comprends vraiment pas...

Spike poussa un long soupir, frustré que l'élément de la générosité soit perdue par son raisonnement.

-Quand on aime on ne veut pas être un poids, un handicap pour celle qu'on aime. Je...je n'avais pas le droit de t'imposer ce genre de fardeau qui t'aurait fait du mal juste pour que je sois heureux. Et puis...j'avais peur...peur de te perdre si je plombais ton travail. Tu sais ce que c'est, de se dire que l'on risque de perdre l'amour de la plus belle créature du monde juste parce que l'on est un petit dragon ? Alors...au début j'ai voulus, je me suis dis...si je l'aime mais que lui avouer, être avec elle peut causer tant de dégâts...je dois rester en tant qu'ami, pour la soutenir autant que possible...tant pis si ça me faisait mal tu passais avant.

-Spike...

-Mais je n'ai pas pu, j'avais trop mal, c'était horrible de se dire que jamais...alors j'ai eu une idée folle, si j'étais un poney...en plus à l'époque je te croyais amoureuse d'un autre étalon et je me suis dis...si en tant que dragon je ne suis qu'assistant et que, de plus, je serais un handicap énorme, alors pourquoi ne pas essayer de devenir un poney ? Tu m'as dis que tu ne savais pas qui j'étais ? J'étais moi, sous une forme qui, je le croyais, éviterait tout un tas de problèmes. Je pensais que ce serais plus simple, plus pratique, moins gênant pour tout le monde. Mais j'avais peur que tu me rejette en criant de dégoût, je craignais que Twilight veuille m'aider de force...et là le miroir s'est activé alors que je n'avais rien de prévu et...et bien, je ne savais pas quoi faire puis je t'ai vu..alors j'ai foncé sans réfléchir parce que je pensais ne plus avoir aucune autre chance.

-Spike.

-Oui ?

-Tu me dis que tu étais le même, pourtant tu as fait des choses que jamais tu n'avais osé faire, pas même quand tu as eu ta...crise. Tu étais un autre, je le sais, je vivais avec toi sans arrêt ! Et même si tu avais changé de race soi-disant pour moi, pourquoi changer de nom, me tromper, te cacher, tu n'avais pas à faire ça !

-Parce que vous vous seriez empressées de me faire revenir un dragon et je serais reparti de la case départ ! De retour en tant que dragon, assistant, ami...jamais d'avantage.

-Tu n'avais pas confiance en moi ?

-Pardon ?

-Donc tu étais sur que j'étais stupide au point de ne jamais rien remarquer, de ne jamais changer ? Tu m'aimes mais tu n'as pas confiance en moi et mes capacités ? Qu'est ce que tu veux construire ou accomplir si tu ne me fait pas confiance ?

-Mais mais...c'était en moi que je n'avais pas confiance ! Après tout ce que j'avais fait je n'étais qu'un ami, je ne savais pas quoi faire de plus. Je n'étais pas sur d'être capable de te faire comprendre ce que je ressentais, de te faire comprendre à quel point j'avais peur, à quel point je doutais. J'étais certains que tu m'aimerais si j'arrivais à attirer ton regard, à exprimer ce qui restais toujours bloqué dans ma tête sauf que ça ne voulait juste pas sortir tellement j'avais peur de tout faire de travers juste parce que je suis un dragon. Et je n'avais pas confiance en moi pour arriver à supporter de te perdre, supporter d'être à l'origine de tout un tas de problèmes pour toi, supporter de...

Spike avait les larmes aux yeux et un regard presque suppliant

-Je n'ai jamais autant aimé quelqu'un que toi. Mais je n'avais aucune expérience, je ne savais pas quoi faire ou quoi dire pour te séduire, j'avais peur parce que j'avançais à l'aveuglette et que jusque là tout ce que je faisais m'enfonçait un peu plus dans le statut d'ami, de confident...mais pas de coltfriend. Ne me hais pas s'il te plaît, j'ai cru...j'ai cru que je n'arriverai à rien alors j'ai essayé quelque chose de dingue mais...je suis fou de toi, j'étais sûr de pouvoir te rendre heureuse, d'être celui sur qui tu pourrais te reposer, celui qui jamais ne t'abandonnerai. J'ai voulu être celui qui serait toujours là pour toi sauf qu'on dirait que je m'y suis plutôt mal pris.

-Tu peux le dire, murmura Rarity

-Mais maintenant, quand je vois tout ça...je me dis qu'il faut que j'arrête. Je peux tricher avec les autres mais plus avec toi. Parce que je t'ai fait du mal, beaucoup de mal et je ne sais pas si j'arriverai jamais à me faire pardonner, je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable mais je peux te jurer que je ferais tout pour me racheter.

-Spike...je ne sais si tu peux te racheter. Après ça...c'est tellement dur de te croire. J'ai besoin de pouvoir te faire confiance mais maintenant...je pense que cela ne sera plus jamais possible.

Le visage de la licorne était un mélange de tristesse mais aussi de fermeté. Spike le voyait bien, il l'avait blessé au delà de ses pires craintes. Certes elle lui parlait, certes elle ne voulait ni le chasser ni le tuer mais, pour lui, entendre ces mots était pire que la plus atroce des tortures. Plus beaucoup de cartes, aucun joker et une main désespérément vide. Il réalisa que ce moment était un peu une réplique de la nuit fatidique : même maison, même jument, même sentiment de ne plus avoir rien à perdre. Il avait avoué ne pas avoir confiance en lui, Rarity ne croyait plus en lui, qu'avait-il à perdre en tentant une dernière fois de la toucher au cœur, en brisant ce mur qu'elle avait dressée tout autour ?

Spike se leva et, surprenant la jument, se mit littéralement à genoux devant elle. Ok, puisque c'était comme ça, autant sortir un ultime baroud d'honneur et tant pis s'il était au cliché au possible. Il cherchait sans cesse à s'en éloigner mais là, plus rien à perdre, plus rien à cirer d'être une caricature de l'amoureux désespéré, il voulait juste se faire entendre, se faire comprendre. Heuresement que Twilight lui avait fait mémoriser quelques textes juste au cas ou. Spike se mit alors à réciter doucement unn extrait de poème

_Pour jamais ! Ah, Seigneur ! songez-vous en vous-même  
>Combien ce mot cruel est affreux quand on aime ?<br>Dans un mois, dans un an, comment souffrirons-nous,  
>Seigneur, que tant de mers me séparent de vous ?<em>

Il leva les yeux et fixa intensément celle qui détenait son cœur et sa vie entre ses sabots.

-Je pourrais te citer encore des centaines de chansons, de poèmes, de citations, de proverbes pour tenter de te convaincre de me donner une seconde chance. Je pourrais reprendre tant de belles paroles pour t'atteindre, pour exprimer ce que je ressens pour toi. Mais je ne pense pas que comme ça tu me feras de nouveau confiance. Je n'ai aucun moyen de te prouver que je suis sincère, que je l'ai été durant tout ce que nous avons vécus ensembles. Je comprends que tu veuilles garder tes distances, ne plus jamais me revoir, me chasser de ta vie et de ton esprit. Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, alors je le ferai. Mais avant que tu ne me condamnes, je veux que tu saches.

Spike fit une petite pause, avant de finalement abattre sa dernière carte.

-Ce que Scale avait je l'ai réparti entre ceux auxquels je tenais. Tout ce qui reste de cette vie, de cette personne c'est cette enveloppe, cette apparence de poney. Regarde-la bien.

Il se releva et se recula un peu pour que la jument puisse embrasser son corps d'un seul regard.

-Je peux revenir en arrière. Je peux redevenir un bébé dragon tout comme avant. Sauf que je ne peux le faire qu'une fois, pas d'autre chance c'est la règle : une métamorphose, une seule sauvegarde.

Se rapprochant de nouveau, son visage vint quasiment effleurer celui de Rarity.

-Tu veux une preuve que je ferai tout pour me faire pardonner, pour être avec toi en étant ce que tu désires sans que je décide à ta place ? Que je te fais confiance aveuglément parce que je t'aime et que je crois en toi ? Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et j'abandonne cette forme, sans hésitation. Tu peux choisir de me donner ou non une seconde chance. Tu peux choisir la forme sous laquelle je passerai le reste de ma vie, avec ou sans toi selon ton désir.

Spike fit quelques pas en arrière et s'assit sur le sol.

-Je veux que toi et moi soyons un ensemble, j'ai déjà dis oui mais maintenant c'est à ton tour de répondre. Je t'ai donné toutes mes cartes, tu n'as plus qu'à choisir.

L'étalon expira plusieurs fois lentement pour tenter de calmer son cœur qui menaçait de s'échapper de son corps tellement il battait vite. On y était, ce fameux carrefour qui arrive tôt ou tard. Dommage que ce soit dans de telles circonstances. Chaque seconde était une heure, son sang pulsait à ses oreilles comme un roulement de tambours. Elle prenait son temps, parce qu'elle pesait le pour et le contre espérait-il. Même s'il venait de parodier jusqu'à la corde les classiques du genre il s'en fichait.

Qu'importe de vivre dans la réalité ou dans la fiction tant que l'on est heureux.

-Spike, je...

* * *

><p><em>Épilogue Alternatif<em>

_Quelques années plus tard_

Spike marchait tranquillement dans la ville, se dirigeant sereinement vers la demeure qui était sa destination. Le temps devenait doux, le vent était léger, la brise caressait avec grâce et volupté les êtres et les âmes de ce bois tamisé. Le soleil printanier embrasait de ses rayons les volutes ambrées d'un air équilibré tandis qu'une candeur empreinte de sons calmes, clameurs et autres charmes planait tel un nuage de miel et de douceur au gré d'une lueur…

-Hey Spike, belle journée pas vrai ?

-Parfaite pour ce que j'ai à faire, lui retourna t-il avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Passant devant une boutique à la vitrine brillante, il s'arrêta et en profita pour se regarder dans le reflet, à la recherche de n'importe quel détail susceptible de le faire passer pour un clown. Avec satisfaction il constata que rien ne clochait, aucune fausse note vestimentaire à rectifier. Après tout, il ne fallait pas croire que c'était facile de s'habiller de façon décontractée sans tomber dans le style hippie anarchiste qui a forcé sur le cidre.

Reprenant sa route d'un mouvement vif, il ne tarda pas à se retrouver devant la maison qui l'intéressait. Avec un geste impatient il sonna à plusieurs reprises pour signaler son arrivé. C'est tout juste si il tenait en place tellement il était excité.

A grand bruit se fit entendre derrière lui et il détourna la tête, juste une petite seconde. C'est le temps qu'il fallu à la porte de la maison pour faire entendre un petit « clic ».

La porte à peine entrouverte, un véritable bolide surgit et fonça directement sur Spike qui eut à peine le temps de se préparer à l'impact...brutal.

Il roula sur le sol, son corps et celui de son assaillant entremêlé dans un petit nuage de poussière.

-Arrête, ça suffit, réussit-il à dire entre deux fou rires.

-PAPA, hurla la petite tornade.

-Salut ma puce, tu es prête ?

-OUIIIIIIIII

Spike se remit debout et aida sa fille à faire de même, époussetant la saleté de leurs deux tenues. Il souriait de toutes ses dents, savourant par anticipation la journée qui s'annonçait.

Puis il leva la tête et elle était là, sur le pas de la porte comme à son habitude, toujours aussi belle alors qu'elle couvait la pouliche des yeux.

Et inévitablement, comme à chaque fois ils finirent par se fixer l'un l'autre durant de longues secondes.

Encore ce regard.

Ce regard qui veut tout dire.

_Te rencontrer m'était destiné_

_Devenir ton ami était mon choix. _

_Tomber amoureux étais hors de mon contrôle.  
><em>

_**Fin **_


End file.
